


Hand To Hand

by Cat2000



Series: Angel and Lindsey Chronicles [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blood drinking (between a vampire and his human only), D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, Harsh Spanking, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Ritual tattoos/piercings, Sadistic behaviour from minor character, Spanking, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Title:  Hand to HandDisclaimer: We don't own anything from Angel:tS. We are making no money from this fic.Summary: Angel chose not to cut off his hand.





	Hand To Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: Hope1iz and Cat2000  
> Warning(s): Harsh/non-consensual spanking; Consensual spanking; Mouth-soaping; D/s; Slash; Sexual content; Blood drinking (between a vampire and his mate only); Ritual tattoos/piercing; Sadistic behavior (not main character)

If Lindsey burned the scroll, Cordelia wouldn't be saved. It was no choice. Not really. Angel could take the easy way out and throw the scythe, cutting off Lindsey's hand and preventing the scroll from being burned. But this...it felt like a turning point. His thoughts raced through his mind, but he was moving even before he caught up with his instincts. Moving with vampiric speed towards Lindsey. Grabbing the human and yanking him away from the scroll before he could burn it.

 

Lindsey didn't care about the scroll. It had been used for its intended purpose, resurrecting Darla. He supposed he could have just let the vampire have it again, even if Angel had stolen it from Wolfram and Hart originally. But he hated Angel. Angel had everything that Lindsey had ever wanted in his life. Power, security, loyalty of friends, _money_... but he acted as if none of it was worth anything and took it all for granted. And then he had the gall to look down on Lindsey for the choices he'd made to try and survive! Maybe it _was_ childishly petty, but Lindsey didn't want to give Angel back _anything_ that the vampire wanted. And yeah, maybe Cordelia might die; which was a shame, because she was one of the few of Angel's lackeys that he could stomach, even if she was annoying, but she'd done enough to hinder Lindsey in his attempt to do his job and looked down on him as much as Angel had, so he didn't really like her all that much either (and if his conscience pained a bit about allowing her to die because he wanted to stick it to Angel, it was only mildly twinging. It wasn't like they'd go out of their way to rescue him if he ever needed help. He'd done the right thing as often as he'd done the wrong thing, but all Angel and his team ever remembered were the wrong things....) So, no. He didn't care about the scroll, but there was _no way_ in hell he was letting Angel have it. So, he held it out, preparing to drop it into the brazier and burn it.

 

But then he wasn't holding onto the scroll anymore. It was on the floor a good five feet away from him and he was being held immobile in a vice. Blinking to regain his equilibrium, he realized that the vice was Angel's arms. The vampire was holding him in a grip that, no matter how he struggled, he couldn't break out of. "Let go...!" He growled several uncomplimentary names at Angel that he'd never have dared used in front of anyone else, no matter how ribald their language.

 

Angel really couldn't have said what possessed him. He didn't react to the litany of uncomplimentary names Lindsey voiced, instead jerking the human forward and lifting him over his shoulder, one arm wrapping around the man's waist to hold him tight and secure in place. He quickly grabbed the scroll and took both it and the human he carried out of there.

 

"What the hell!? Put me down! This is kidnapping, you, pompous freak!" Lindsey nearly shrieked, spitting out the accusation and demand in a high-pitched, furious voice. He was almost beside himself at this newest development, wanting nothing more than to put Angel in his place- if not stake him- but Angel had somehow disarmed him in the short time it had taken him to get a hold of Lindsey and he had a tight hold on the young lawyer now. Lindsey could barely even squirm, let alone break free. All he could do was beat fruitlessly against Angel's back in an attempt to convince the older vampire to put him down.

 

Angel ignored Lindsey's yells and pounding on his back. He quickly called the other members of Angel Investigations, so they knew where he was going and that he was leaving the scroll at the main offices, so they could take care of Cordelia. After he'd dropped the scroll off, he quickly headed to his own apartment, using his free hand to deliver a single firm smack to Lindsey's backside. "The more you struggle and fight, the worse you'll make this on yourself."

 

Lindsey stopped struggling and fighting the minute the smack hit his backside- too in shock _not_ to hold still- but then he began fighting, struggling and arguing in earnest. "If you think you'll kill me and make me disappear, you're entirely wrong! Wolfram 'n Hart will bring me back cuz of that damn clause and I'll haunt you for the next hundred years if not more!" he threatened. At least by this point, he'd given up yelling out the threats and crude names. His throat was a bit sore from doing so and yelling hadn't worked. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try and talk himself out of whatever Angel had planned, however. He'd never give up. Sooner or later, the vampire would have to see the folly in taking Lindsey against his will.

 

Angel snorted softly at that. "No chance of that." He was moving at vampiric speed, but still delivered several firm swats to Lindsey's backside by the time he reached the apartment. He held the human easily as he let himself inside and then carried him into the living room, sitting down and draping Lindsey across his lap.

 

Lindsey closed his eyes tightly; both at how fast they were moving and at the swats. He closed his eyes at the speed because it would help him not to be quite as dizzy once they stopped if he wasn't watching everything blur past. He closed his eyes at the swats because he suspected they weren't anywhere close to the force Angel could use; weren't anywhere close to the force Angel _would_ use if he was actually trying to punish Lindsey, but they _still hurt_! He was about to unleash another diatribe against Angel for his high-handed attitude and smacking him like a snot-nosed brat, but then Angel was sitting, and Lindsey was draped across the vampire's lap. It only took a few seconds for Lindsey to realize what was about to happen. "NO!" He began to buck wildly in an attempt to get loose and off Angel's lap, away from the vampire. "You can't do this to me!" He would have been mortified at how scared his shrieks sounded, if he wasn't so busy attempting to get out of Angel's grip.

 

Angel wrapped his arm firmly around Lindsey's waist, pulling the human tight and snug against his stomach, so he couldn't squirm away, and delivered another, firmer smack before he shifted one of his legs over both of Lindsey's, to hold him in place even easier. "There are a lot of things I _can_ and some would say _should_ do to you." He began to swat Lindsey's backside in earnest; careful to only use a fraction of his strength, especially as he hadn't bared the human yet.

 

Lindsey couldn't hold the yelp that escaped as Angel pulled him in tighter and swatted again. He tried to fight Angel off, but the position he was in and Angel's supernatural strength overwhelmed him and before he knew it... he couldn't move. _At all_. He had to lie over the vampire's knee and take every swat Angel decided to give to him. And the swats hurt... _a lot_! His temper rose, and he found himself saying the first thing that came to mind. " _Really_? If you can do it and should, _then go right ahead_ _,_ _you_ _,_ hypocritical _freak_! I'm not afraid of you!" He immediately cringed inside right after he said that, because his situation _could_ get worse, but he'd said it and he'd be damned if he'd backtrack and take it back in a bid to keep Angel from killing him.

 

"Very well." Angel had no intention of actually doing anything that would cause permanent or even lasting harm to the young human. Instead, he tugged Lindsey's pants down; didn't even concern himself with undoing them and heard the snap that indicated he'd broken the button on the jeans.

 

Lindsey's eyes widened as one minute, his jeans were snugly around his hips and the next, they were off of him and tossed into a corner. He heard the button fly off in the opposite direction. "You ripped my clothes, you Neanderthal!" His eyes widened even further as he thought of all the ways he was vulnerable to Angel. Wolfram & Hart would take advantage of such vulnerability in numerous horrid ways. Angel was a vampire who'd been alive for centuries. Lindsey was more than certain he could come up with some awful things himself and he wasn't about to lay there and take it without fight. He began to buck and struggle again, putting all his muscle and energy into it. "You don't want to do this, man! You're supposed to be one of the good guys! You've gone on and on about not being like Wolfram and Hart! Are you going to prove them, right?!" He tried to wheedle his way off Angel's lap. He wasn't entirely certain what Angel was going to do, but he _was_ certain he wasn't going to like it.

 

In answer, Angel began to swat Lindsey's backside once more, this time with only the thin layer of the human's underwear between his hand and Lindsey's bare bottom. "No, a leanbh. This is _exactly_ what I want to do. No less than what you've deserved since the first time I met you."

 

Lindsey growled. What did Angel just call him? He was positive it couldn't be anything complimentary or positive. "Speak English, you bastard!" He continued to fight and struggle, even as the swats continued to rain down on his immobilized backside. He couldn't stop from grunting after each smack landed, despite his attempts to not react in any way that would let Angel know he felt them, or that they were making any type of impact. His bottom was stinging non-stop, though. Lindsey had lost count of the total times he'd felt Angel's hand land, but it felt like hundreds already!

 

Angel didn't bother to reply to Lindsey's words; at least verbally. Instead, he tugged down the human's underwear, removing the final barrier, and began to smack Lindsey's bare backside. "Struggle all you want, a leanbh. You won't be getting up until _I_ let you up."

 

Lindsey nearly howled as his underwear joined his jeans in the corner of the room; and yet, somehow, he was still caught over Angel's lap, his legs trapped, his bottom being roasted by the vampire's huge paw. He'd missed his chance to break loose because Angel moved entirely too quickly! "You can't do this!" he protested, despite the evidence that Angel _could_ do it and _was_ doing it, despite Lindsey's arguments. He let out a long string of expletives in various languages, human and otherwise; the names he called Angel were so filthy that his mother would have washed his mouth out with soap if she'd known what he was saying. He hoped Angel understood each and every one and that it offended the jerk immensely. _Fuck his ass hurt_! He didn't realize he'd also spoken that last thought out loud.

 

Raising his eyebrows at Lindsey's responses, Angel began to swat harder and faster, his palm falling in random spots over Lindsey's bottom and thighs, making it impossible to predict where the next swat would fall. "The next curse word that comes out of your mouth will get it washed out with soap as soon as we're done here," he warned.

 

Lindsey's temper rose further at the threat (and it was already quite high). "Fuck you! You sanctimonious, overbearing, patronizing asshole!" he shrieked and then began to struggle even more frantically to get loose. It was obvious he was tiring, his struggling was becoming feeble, but it was also just as obvious that he hadn't given in an inch yet and Angel didn't dare let him loose. He'd stake the vampire if he could get his hands on one.

 

"That's one minute." Angel's voice was very calm as he tightened his grip on Lindsey, pulling the human in tighter against his stomach, and shifted Lindsey forward to make it easier to swat his sit spots and thighs.

 

Lindsey screamed... loudly and full of anger and temper... and then let loose another round of filth that even shocked himself. Angel wasn't going to win this, though. He may have Lindsey over his lap and unable to get away. He may be turning Lindsey's backside into mincemeat (it hurt so, _so bad_... it was beyond stinging now... it was a throbbing ache), but he wasn't going to get Lindsey to obey him by watching his tongue!

 

Angel didn't bother making any more comments about Lindsey's mouth. He'd warned, and the human had made his choice. He would quickly learn that Angel had every intention of keeping his promises. Instead, he began to swat harder and faster, arm snug and secure around the human's waist.

 

Lindsey lost track of time as he continued to struggle and cuss and cuss and struggle. No matter how hard he tried, Angel's grip was too secure. His aim too unerring. Lindsey had no clue how damaged his backside was, but it _felt_ raw. Still he kept struggling. Until he couldn't struggle any longer. His energy was depleted. All he could do was lay limply over Angel's knee and take the smacks, cursing the vampire with every, one.

 

Even after Lindsey stopped struggling, Angel's grip remained tight and secure on him. He lessened the force and speed behind the smacks a tiny amount, but continued to swat, his palm landing on target each time.

 

To Lindsey's utter humiliation, he began to let out tiny, choked sobs as Angel smacked. His eyes had teared up early on and they had begun streaming by the time he ran out of the energy needed to struggle, but he'd been able to pretend they weren't crying tears as long as he wasn't vocal. Now? Now he was sobbing vocally, lying limp over the vampire’s knee and... He couldn't fight anymore. "Please..." he begged, in a tiny, scared, hoarse voice. "Please stop... I'll be good! I won't fight you! I won't hurt your friends! Just please stop and let me go home..." He finished the begging in a whisper and then just cried as he waited for Angel's answer, completely humiliated and broken.

 

It had taken close to thirty minutes of virtually non-stop smacking for them to reach this point and Angel couldn't help but wince at the sight of the human's bright red, angry bottom. The chances were good there'd be a few bruises, no matter how careful he'd been to hold back on using even a small amount of his full strength. He slowed the force and speed of the swats, even as he responded to the plea. "I've brought you home, Lindsey." His voice was as soft and gentle as he could make it.

 

Lindsey had given up fighting and arguing with Angel, but at the vampire's words, he lost what little bit of resistance was left in his body, slumping over Angel's lap. Angel wasn't going to take him home, or even let him go home, if he understood the vampire's words right. Angel expected him to live here now? That's all that sentence could have meant. Lindsey didn't have the strength or energy to argue about that, so he didn't say anything, just sobbing hopelessly and letting Angel call the shots. The vampire had won; at least for now.

 

Angel finished with one final round of swats, that were lighter than the others he'd been giving out, and then decided they were done. He carefully lifted Lindsey into his arms, on his lap, hugging the human as tightly as he'd held Lindsey over his knee.

 

Lindsey felt like he should push away from the vampire- refuse the comfort Angel was offering- but again, he didn't have the energy and he was afraid if he did, Angel might start another round of spanking, so he lay in the vampire's arms and accepted the hugging. Despite the irritation he felt at being handled in such a way- the fact that he was helpless to Angel's whims- he couldn't deny that he relaxed once Angel was holding him on his lap. If Angel was hugging him, then he _wasn't_ spanking him. And even though he'd never admit it in a million years, even to himself, the hug felt good. Well, it felt as good as it was possible to feel when one's backside hurt so badly that anything touching it was agony; and he was sitting on Angel's lap, so all of his bottom was touching. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered pathetically.

 

Angel situated Lindsey enough to take some of the weight off the human's sore backside and let his hand rest gently on his bottom, rubbing gently. While he didn't want to hurt the human (past roasting his backside), his instinct was to follow through with his vampiric nature...not to turn or to feed, but to _mark_ , even if it wouldn't be permanent. He gently bit Lindsey's neck, tightening his hold so that any sudden movements wouldn't jerk the human out of his grip and cause him pain.

 

Lindsey stiffened up at first as Angel's mouth touched his neck, as his teeth grazed skin and then Angel's teeth were sinking in. Before he could even finish bracing himself for pain, a sense of euphoria slid through his body, easing at least a little of the ache from the spanking and making him relax into Angel's grip entirely. He moaned softly, the fact that he was feeling good clear in the tone and his body reacted to the euphoric sensations as well; he became aroused. He turned bright red when he realized what was occurring, but his head was too foggy, and he felt like he _needed_ too much, so he didn't try and pull away or even to cover himself; just lying in Angel's arms, the vampire's teeth in his neck, feeling incredibly blissed out. It was an odd contradiction of sensations; his extremely sore bottom and the rest of him feeling like... well, like he was feeling.

 

Angel held tightly to Lindsey, noticing the human's reactions, but not doing anything to draw attention to them. As good as the bite obviously made Lindsey feel...it made _him_ feel good as well. That urge to take care of the human only grew stronger. To _claim_ him. Lindsey was _Angel's_ ; and Angel was fully aware of that, even if the human didn't know it yet. He pulled Lindsey closer, hands clasping the human's backside possessively.

 

Lindsey whimpered as Angel's hands clasped him closer; but it wasn't because the action hurt. Even though his bottom was still very, _very_ sore... the current euphoria helped mask the pain and Angel's hands holding him so possessively? Felt good. Felt _right_. Lindsey whimpered again as the need to let Angel take complete control over him began to overwhelm him. He knew it was the bite causing these feelings. _Angel was bonding him to him_! But there wasn't anything Lindsey could do to stop it. He didn't have enough strength to fight, even if he wanted to. And the euphoria was causing him to want to do anything _but_ fight free. He shivered and whined softly, low in his throat, and somehow shifted his head so that his neck was more exposed and open to Angel; a subtle way of telling the vampire that he'd obey him. (For now... as soon as this bond spell wore off, Lindsey was going to make Angel wish he'd never done it!)

 

A low, almost primal growl came from Angel's throat as Lindsey exposed his neck further. The sound was enough to draw Angel back out of those instincts and he shifted his hands to Lindsey's back, carefully withdrawing his teeth from the human's neck and licking the mark so his saliva could close the bite faster.

 

Lindsey whined pathetically as Angel withdrew, shivering as the vampire licked the wound. He didn't move an inch, even after Angel was withdrawn enough that he wouldn't harm himself by moving. He kept his head in position, his neck still exposed, as he took several slow deep breaths. Slowly... very slowly... the euphoria lowered until it was gone. Lindsey's arousal had gone with the euphoria, but he was still blushing darkly at the fact he had been aroused by Angel taking control like that. He didn't say anything, though. He was still too worn out to be able to fight the vampire and he didn't want another trip over the older being's knee.

 

Angel carefully helped Lindsey to stand and then stood himself. No longer driven by the instincts to possess...to _claim_ (though that urge still lurked below the surface), he could see the cuts and bruises covering the human. "I'm going to take you to the bathroom," he announced. "I'm going to treat those bruises and cuts...and then I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap for swearing at me after I warned you not to."

 

Lindsey whimpered at the reiteration that he'd be getting a mouth soaping, but he didn't argue. If he argued, he'd most likely cuss at the vampire some more and earn himself more soap. On top of that, he still felt this need to obey Angel that hadn't been there prior to Angel biting him. He hoped that the need to obey went away soon. It was hampering his ability to think of a way to escape.

 

While Angel didn't toss Lindsey over his shoulder this time (and the fact he wanted to do exactly that disturbed him nearly as much as following his baser instincts had), he did grasp Lindsey's waist in a possessive grip. "Mo chuisle. Mo chroí," he murmured softly, voicing what he felt like Lindsey was...but in his own tongue, because he couldn't imagine the human reacting well to what he was saying. He led Lindsey to the bathroom, where he proceeded to strip off the rest of his clothes.

 

Lindsey blinked as he was led to the bath and stripped the rest of the way. He didn't even put up a token protest. The lower half of his body had been completely bare from the moment Angel stripped his pants to spank him. Having his chest bare made little impact on his modesty at all. He held still, not arguing, an almost glazed, worn out look in his eyes.

 

Angel retrieved the first aid kit that he kept in case any of his friends needed stitching up and then began to treat the cuts and bruises covering Lindsey's body. The sight of the hurts marring _his_ human's body caused another primal growl to come up in his throat and he forced it down by repeatedly muttering, "Mo chuisle. My chroí," to distract himself from the injuries Lindsey had gained during the battle.

 

Lindsey blinked as Angel repeated himself. "...Whuzzat mean?" he asked in a slurred tone, then blinked because he hadn't realized he was so tired as to not be able to speak clearly. He watched as Angel took care of all the cuts and bruises. Some of them were a few days old; Angel hadn't been the only one displeased with him in the last week. Some of his wounds weren't caused by the fight with the vampire. He'd be damned if he'd admit to Angel that his bosses had punished him because he'd failed to meet expectations when Angel had got the better of him several times.

 

"My pulse. My heart," Angel murmured, his touching and treating of the wounds as gentle as he could make them. " _This_? _These_?" He gestured to the bruises covering Lindsey's body, both the old and the new. " _No one_ is going to hurt you like that _ever again_." The words were uttered in a low, possessive growl. He was including himself in that promise, but he could tell that the marks weren't just from the fight they'd been in.

 

Lindsey blinked at Angel's answer but couldn't think of what to say in response. It made him feel a lot better than it had any right to and he wasn't about to admit that to Angel. Not when he planned to try and get away as soon as he wasn't so tired and... and... he blinked again. "How'll you stop 'em? They own me..." he said despondently; not realizing he sounded despondent. He'd learned long ago that he'd never be able to leave Wolfram & Hart. He'd been too young and naive when he'd signed the contract with them, taking Holland at his words instead of reading for himself. As a result, he'd signed that contract. It was the reason he worked so hard to climb the ranks now. If he wasn't going to ever be allowed to leave them, then he needed to get into a position where he wasn't being stepped on by them.

 

Angel moved Lindsey enough to enable him to get to and treat all of the human's wounds. "Leave that to me. But you're not _theirs_ anymore." He stopped short of saying, 'You're mine," but he _wanted_ to say those words. He felt them.

 

Lindsey wrinkled his nose as he was bodily moved wherever Angel wanted without Angel even asking him. He'd shift where the vampire wanted if Angel just asked him and told him where to shift. But the vampire was taking complete control over everything; taking over Lindsey's entire life, if the comment about him not belonging to Wolfram & Hart was any indication. "They have a contract..." He shrugged. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to find loopholes to get out of the deal before he finally gave up and decided to beat them at their own game; and become the head. He fought off a yawn. Everything that had occurred in the last week had been stressful. Being spanked so soundly had worn him out completely. As much as he didn't like it, he might need to ask Angel for a place to take a quick nap before he tried to attempt to convince the vampire to let him go back to his apartment.

 

Angel finished treating the rest of Lindsey's wounds and then touched his neck, where he'd bitten him. "My claim is stronger." The words were whispered, but no less possessive. He stepped away from Lindsey just long enough to pick up the soap. "Open your mouth," he directed.

 

Lindsey didn't even have time to process Angel's 'claim' before he was being ordered to open his mouth. Looking at the soap with loathing, Lindsey couldn't help but back up a step and shut his mouth firmly with a click, then shook it rapidly. After his struggle to get away from the spanking, he knew he didn't stand a chance of running past Angel to get away from the mouth soaping, but if he didn't open his mouth to argue, Angel would be less able to just shove the bar into his mouth mid-word.

 

"I warned you what would happen if you defied me, mo chuisle. My chroí," Angel said. "As soon as I've kept _this_ promise to you, I'll use some lotion to help your backside feel better and then tuck you into bed."

 

Lindsey flushed, not only at the terms of endearment, but at the indication that Angel would rub his bottom and put him to bed like a little boy. He shook his head no again, a bit more frantically, unable to keep from begging Angel with his eyes _not_ to keep his promise. He was only holding on to his control by a thin thread. If Angel forced him to submit to the indignity of having his mouth washed with soap (no matter if he asked for it and deserved it), Lindsey wasn't sure he'd be able to maintain enough control not to react childishly. And if he was reacting to things childishly, then he wouldn't be in the right frame of mind to make his escape.

 

Angel stepped closer to him, reaching out with his other hand to grasp Lindsey's neck, right where he'd bitten it. " _You're mine_." The words were a low, possessive growl. That urge to bite Lindsey again was back; if he did that, he knew it would make it easier to force the human to take the mouth soaping. In the centuries he'd lived, he couldn't remember feeling this way about anyone before. It was frightening as much as it felt like a missing piece sliding into place. He gripped Lindsey's neck tighter. " _Mine_." The word was little more than a primal sound now.

 

Lindsey whined at the low, possessive, growling words. They went straight from his ears, down through his body to pool in his tummy and groin area. He found himself shifting his head back to expose his neck again immediately without even thinking about it. When he did stop and think about it, he kept it in place; not wanting it to be obvious that he was reacting on instinct instead of making decisions on his own. He still kept his mouth shut, though.

 

Angel gripped that tiny bit tighter as he looked into Lindsey's eyes. "I'll bite you again." The words were a promise. "After the mouth soaping."

 

Lindsey blinked at that and thought. Did he really want to be bit again? It...it was an act of submission, letting Angel bite him (not that he'd had any choice the first time). But it felt so good; and it... it made things less nerve-wrecking. It made the fact that he couldn't escape, and that Angel could just catch and maneuver him where wanted less frightening. It made his bottom hurt less. And... Angel _had_ warned him. But he'd ignored the vampire and continued mouthing off anyway. So, he really didn't have anyone but himself to blame and he supposed he did deserve _something_ for all the nastiness he'd said. There had been some truly filthy names he'd called Angel. And as much as he disliked the vampire, he had to admit the guy didn't really deserve what Lindsey had called him. And... and... and he wanted to obey so much, and he was so tired that the impulse was just too hard to ignore any more. He closed his eyes tightly, tears squeezing out from the corners and running down his cheeks and he opened his mouth wide enough Angel could put the soap in.

 

Angel kept his hand on Lindsey's neck as he carefully placed the soap into the human's mouth. "Good leanbh," he whispered, stepping in close enough that his lips were next to Lindsey's ear. "Mo chuisle. My chroí."

 

Lindsey closed his mouth over the bar of soap, his tears falling more rapidly now. It tasted horrible and immediately filled his mouth with suds. And Angel was calling him those names again, plus one that he didn't know what it meant; but all three caused his tummy to do flips and his legs to feel weak. And he really had been a brat to Angel. He was lucky the vampire hadn't decided to cut off his hand or kill him for trying to destroy the scroll. Instead, Angel had... he wasn't entirely sure what. He didn't think Angel fully knew what he was doing from one moment to the next either. All Lindsey knew was that he was feeling safe with Angel and he had never expected to feel that way. He was also beginning to feel a bit of remorse for his actions; though he had no desire or intentions of admitting such, because everything was already completely off kilter and that would just give Angel all the ammunition needed to destroy him and his plans. And while he thought of all this, realized all this, tears were streaming down his face.

 

Angel had told Lindsey one minute and even though the human had continued cursing at him after that, he couldn't bring himself to leave the soap in any longer. For the entire minute, his hand stayed clasped on Lindsey's neck. He was right in the human's personal space. And he kept repeating those names, realising just how much they fit with what Lindsey had rapidly become to him.

 

Lindsey didn't understand how having his mouth soaped could cause him to become so distressed and make him feel so childish and vulnerable and helpless, but it did. And he responded to those feelings by leaning into Angel, the vampire's hand on his throat comforting instead of frightening him, the possessive way he encroached on Lindsey soothing the fear that was trying to bubble its way up. He whimpered and whined softly, letting his eyes open so he could look up at Angel; he felt so small next to the supernatural being. The tears he'd been shedding continued to fall down his face unimpeded. It was beginning to get difficult for him to breathe with the soap in his mouth and his tears causing his nose to stuff up.

 

Angel took the soap from Lindsey's mouth as soon as the minute was up and then he led Lindsey over to the sink. He turned the tap on and cupped his own hands under the water flow, filling them and then holding his hands to Lindsey's lips. "A stór," he whispered.

 

Lindsey blinked again but was too eager to get the suds out of his mouth to question the fact that Angel was giving him the water instead of letting him get it for himself. He leaned over and sipped from Angel's cupped hands, swishing it around to rinse his mouth before glancing at Angel, as if looking for permission to spit the soapy water back out. He tried to remember all the things Angel had called him, so he could either look them up or ask Angel what they meant.

 

Angel nodded. "You can spit." His hand found its way to Lindsey's neck once more, stroking it possessively. "Mo chroí," he said again.

 

Lindsey spit the water out. There were still suds in his mouth, but he was reluctant to do any more about it unless Angel said he could. Instead, he turned curious eyes onto the vampire. "What's a Lanuv? And why did you call me a store?" he asked, in obvious confusion, then blinked and blushed as bubbles floated out of his mouth.

 

"I called you my child. And my treasure." Angel couldn't help but smile at the way the names were worded, even as he filled his cupped hands with water once more and raised them to Lindsey's lips.

 

Lindsey took pause at that, but obediently took water from Angel's hands again and rinsed his mouth. This time, he only waited a few seconds after glancing at Angel to make certain the vampire didn't want to stop him from spitting the water out before doing so. He sighed softly, as the taste of the soap was still there, but at least the suds were gone. He didn't have to worry about swallowing any of them. He looked at the running water almost longingly and asked, without even thinking about the fact he was actually seeking permission, "Can I get a drink?"

 

Angel nodded, but he filled a cup with water and held it to Lindsey's lips automatically, without truly thinking about it. He reiterated some of the names he'd already called the human.

 

Lindsey didn't even bother trying to take the cup from Angel, drinking from it just as automatically as Angel had given it to him. For a brief moment, he was disappointed that Angel wasn't giving him water with his hands any longer, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he shoved it down and pulled away from the cup, even though he was still thirsty; unsettled by that emotion of disappointment. He shouldn't be disappointed Angel had stopped being so personal!

 

"Mo chroí?" Angel noticed the way Lindsey pulled away from the cup. He gently squeezed Lindsey's neck; clasped his bottom possessively.

 

Lindsey took a quick breath and whined, his bottom still very sore. Even if Angel wasn't clasping him hard, it was enough to ignite the stinging ache. "Sorry..." He whimpered and moved forward to drink again, finding taking water from the vampire easier than having to explain that he'd just been disappointed Angel didn't let him drink from his hands.

 

"That wasn't a punishment, mo chroí," Angel whispered. "Something bothered you. What was it?"

 

Lindsey swallowed the water and reluctantly glanced back up at Angel, before letting his gaze fall toward the floor and blushing. "...I wasn't bothered..." he obviously lied. It was difficult to admit to any weakness, but to admit he'd felt a need for Angel to take care of him? He bit his lip.

 

"Don't lie to me, a stór," Angel said sternly. "That _will_ get you punished." He gave Lindsey's backside a pat for emphasis.

 

Lindsey's sharp intake of breath and sobbing whimper was impossible to keep inside; as light as the pat was, it felt like a full-fledged smack on his sore bottom. "Sorry!" He quickly looked up, his face embarrassed as he continued. "...Was just...dis'pointed you didn't give me a drink from your hands..." he admitted, in what could only be termed as an ashamed and humiliated voice. He let out a tiny sob, beginning to cry, feeling overwhelmed by everything that occurred and the fact that his own body and emotions kept betraying him.

 

Angel didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around the human, his teeth grazing Lindsey's neck; even if he wasn't going to bite until they were in the bedroom and he could rub lotion into his charge's bottom, he was indicating that it was still there. "Are you still thirsty?" he whispered, the words sinking into Lindsey's skin.

 

Lindsey sniffled pathetically, trying to get a control over his crying. His emotions were all over the place and he didn't understand why or what to do about it. "...Yessir..." he mumbled, still embarrassed that he'd wanted to drink from Angel's hands, let alone the fact he'd had to admit it to the vampire. He didn't even consider lying, though; his backside hurt enough!

 

Angel held on a bit longer and then stepped away from Lindsey long enough to fill his hands with water and raise them to the human's lips. "Mo chroí," he whispered, before adding, "You're safe here, with me."

 

Sniffling once more, Lindsey nodded weakly; he knew he was currently safe. Angel could have killed him ten times over in the last hour, but he hadn't. Stepping forward, he lowered his head over Angel's hands and began to drink. He didn't stop until he'd sipped every last drop from the vampire's palms, almost kissing them as he sucked up the water. He didn't understand why this more personal method of getting a drink was soothing him, but it was. He finally finished and, taking a slow breath that he let ghost over Angel's hands, he stood straighter, his gaze toward the floor. He was still embarrassed and a little ashamed at the need he'd felt and at the fact Angel had noticed. There was little that could be done about it now, though.

 

Angel let his hand rest on Lindsey's neck once more. "Do you need more, a stór?" he whispered, letting his hand move up so his thumb could trace over the human's lips.

 

"...N... no sir..." Lindsey answered without thought about the show of deference he was giving to Angel. His lips brushed against Angel's thumb as he spoke. He couldn't help the quick intake of breath, or the fact that his mouth fell open wantonly, almost inviting Angel to explore further. HIs eyes were foggy and very confused.

 

Angel let his thumb brush over Lindsey's lips, over his mouth and into it. He picked up a bottle of lotion and guided the human through to the bedroom, gripping his waist possessively.

 

Lindsey followed as if drugged. There was no fight in him whatsoever and Angle's tight and possessive grip was soothing him in ways he'd never have expected.

 

Angel guided him into the bedroom and settled them both on the bed, Lindsey on his lap as he'd held him right after he'd been spanked. Making sure there was no weight on his sore backside, Angel pressed a kiss to Lindsey's neck and then gently bit, before beginning to rub the lotion into the human's bottom.

 

Lindsey closed his eyes as Angel's teeth sunk into him. It never occurred to him to fight anything Angel did...and as soon as Angel was latched onto his throat, a sense of rightness enveloped Lindsey, to the point he wouldn't have argued or fought anything if he could remain in Angel's arms, the vampire's teeth claiming him. He let out a tiny whimper, but it was a contented one. The whimper turned to soft moans as Angel rubbed the lotion into his bottom, the gentleness helping to ease the pain away as much as the lotion did. The same sense of euphoria returned, with the same results and Lindsey just leaned into Angel and took everything the vampire did without word. It just felt _so right_! And the longer Angel remained latched onto his neck, the more he felt the need to give in to the vampire and obey him. He didn't think that was natural; but then again, he'd never let himself be bitten by a vampire before either. Who was to say what normal was, when it came to that?

 

Angel held onto Lindsey, continuing to rub the lotion into the human's bottom, even as his lips moved over the surface of Lindsey's neck, periodically kissing it while he rubbed and stroked over the still-warm backside.

 

Lindsey whimpered and whined as Angel rubbed and kissed, his breathing becoming erratic as all the sensations he was feeling coursed through his body. He wasn't fighting anything Angel wanted to do to him and it was frightening. At the same time, he'd never felt freer, and alive, and _safe_.

 

Angel tightened his arms, continuing to bite and kiss. The bite wasn't just binding Lindsey to him; it was binding _him_ to Lindsey just as thoroughly. If they continued on down this path, he couldn't see a way of ever separating them fully from each other again.

 

Lindsey closed his eyes and just continued to whimper and whine, squirming his bottom as much as he could without dislodging Angel's mouth from his neck. He'd reached a state of euphoria that he didn't even realize what he was doing, he was just following his body's whims.

 

Angel carefully pulled his teeth free of Lindsey's neck, licking the wound until his saliva healed the bite and then kissing the patch of skin. "Time to sleep, a stór," he whispered.

 

Lindsey let out a disgruntled whimper and, glancing down, he winced. He didn't see how he'd be able to sleep until his body calmed down again, no matter how tired he was. But Angel had said it was time to sleep and his need to obey the vampire was stronger than his need to 'take care of business'. "Yes, sir..." he said, in a tiny voice, then waited... Not sure if he was meant to stand and get into bed right away or wait for Angel to give him instructions.

 

"You should sleep on top of me," Angel said, after only a moment's thought. "You can take the weight off your backside that way and it's not as if I need to breathe." And it meant he could hold onto Lindsey.

 

Lindsey gave Angel a startled look; their entire background together warring with his need to obey. In the end, his need to obey won out, although it was obviously a struggle. He glanced down again and blushed. There was no way Angel would be able to miss his reactions if he lay on top of him, even if he'd been lucky enough for the vampire to not notice them while he was sitting on his lap. But there was nothing to be done for it. Angel had given him an order and whatever magical 'bond' had occurred between them, Lindsey wasn't able to argue. Not without feeling horrible and wrong and afraid, anyway. Standing up carefully, he waited for Angel to situate himself so that he could crawl in.

 

Angel situated himself on the bed and simply held his arms out to Lindsey. "Come here, mo chroí."

 

Giving Angel an almost bashful look, Lindsey crawled onto the bed and up into Angel's arms, laying down on the vampire. He didn't even attempt to try and hide that he was still coming down from the 'bite'. If it bothered Angel, then Angel would tell him to move. He shifted and whimpered slightly, but didn't do anything else, trying to find a comfortable position where he wouldn't get a neck kink or have another awkward reaction.

 

Angel wrapped his arms tightly around Lindsey, pulling him in close as he whispered a litany of the names he'd already called the human.

 

Despite the fact that he felt out of sorts and didn't think he'd be able to hold still, within moments of Angel pulling him close and tight and beginning to whisper the endearments to him, Lindsey fell asleep. His body needed the rest; more than even Angel had realized. He'd been burning the candle at both ends, trying to appease Wolfram and Hart as well as keep Angel away from their schemes. Then there had been the fight. The magical bond was physically draining on the human as well. As soon as he fell asleep and the remainder of his barriers had fallen, the younger man began to snuggle to the vampire, as if seeking sanctuary. In his sleep, he instinctively knew what he didn't want to believe while awake. Angel _was_ his home and _would_ protect him.

 

Angel held Lindsey tightly to himself. He didn't need to sleep, so he could hold onto the human and think about what he'd just done...what he'd been responsible for. It felt right, but how was he going to explain this to the others?

 

As Lindsey slept, the usual nightmares began to invade his sleep. He whimpered softly, quivering in place and snuggling down, seeking comfort in his sleep. If he'd been awake, he would have never done it; as long as he wasn't feeling the effects of Angel's bite, anyway. Asleep, he was open and honest with his needs.

 

Angel responded by tightening his hold on the human, whispering further endearments in his ears and stroking down his hair and back.

 

Lindsey immediately calmed under Angel's touch and voice. It was clear that as obstinate and defiant as the younger man was while awake, underneath it all, he needed someone to take care of him. He wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he didn't.

 

Angel held Lindsey close and tight while his charge slept, whispering to him and stroking and caressing down his back.

 

***

 

Lindsey had been worn out prior to his fight with Angel. After Angel had captured him, punished him (despite his desperate efforts to get away) and in effect dominated him into submission, he was completely exhausted. He didn't wake up the remainder of the night and well into the next day. In fact, it was after noon when he finally began to stir and when he did, he forgot about his sore bottom, rolled over onto it and then threw himself back onto his stomach with a sob, his hands reaching back blindly to cover his bottom.

 

Angel had only left Lindsey's side to retrieve blood to feed on. He was back and holding onto his charge by the time Lindsey woke and when he did, Angel was quick to sit up and draw his charge into his arms on his lap. "I know, mo chroí. I'll rub some more lotion in."

 

"...Hurts..." Lindsey whimpered into Angel's chest, only managing to keep from sobbing because the vampire was holding onto him tightly and being nice to him, calling him all his little pet names and being gentle and promising relief in the form of lotion.

 

Angel snuggled Lindsey close, kissing his neck and picking up the lotion so he could rub it into his charge's bottom. "Mo chuisle...you'll feel better if I bite you," he whispered, offering it without forcing.

 

Lindsey cuddled as close as he was able, but at Angel's offer he immediately canted his head back, exposing his throat, whimpering softly. He knew it would put him back down into an obedient, submissive mindset, but he didn't care at this point. He hurt, and he wasn't emotionally stable enough to be able to handle the pain like he normally would. "Please...?" he begged softly.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck and then gently bit, pulling him in closer as he began to rub the lotion into the human's bottom.

 

Lindsey felt himself immediately relaxing as the endorphins produced by the bite eased the pain enough that Angel could rub in the lotion without it hurting. He whimpered softly, letting himself lean into Angel. "... _Shoulda not fought being punished...made it worse on myself_..." he admitted, in a whisper. He hadn't quite admitted he deserved to be punished, but admitting he'd brought the longer spanking on himself was a start.

 

Angel couldn't reply with words, but he lightly kissed Lindsey's neck and he tightened his arms around the human, pulling him in closer and tighter.

 

Lindsey closed his eyes and just let himself feel safe and protected in Angel's arms. How he could feel so safe and protected in the arms of the vampire that _he'd tried to kill_ numerous times and who he _was sure_ had wanted _him_ dead at one point, he didn't know. But he did. The fact that Angel's bite was not only easing the pain of his bottom but making all the rest of him feel good as well, only intensified the feelings of safety and security. He didn't attempt to hide any of his body's reactions, just leaning into Angel, keeping his neck open and vulnerable, whimpering and sighing softly. Angel was helping him immensely and he suddenly felt the urge to do something for the vampire. He spoke out the first thing that popped into his head, not even thinking about how it might be taken. "...I won't fight if you want to drink me..." he whispered.

 

Angel tightened his embrace, though he was mindful of his strength, and pulled his teeth free of Lindsey's neck, even though he kept his lips in place, gently kissing. "Mo rúnsearc," he whispered against Lindsey's skin. Of all the endearments he'd used, he thought this was the one that fit the best. So secret, he hadn't even realised until faced with the prospect of killing Lindsey or bringing him home. "I don't want to take your blood, a stór. I need to protect you...."

 

Lindsey blinked before asking, almost in a daze, "You want to protect me? After everything I've done? After who I work for? After all the times I've gone against you?" His voice was small, tiny. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that the being he'd been fighting not more than a day before and who had been so angry, Lindsey was almost positive he was going to be killed, wanted to protect him now. But... "...You're doing a good job..." he continued, in a soft whisper. "... _They_ haven't found me yet...."

 

" _They_ won't," Angel promised. "And even if they tried...we're being bound together. I'm making you _mine_. If nothing else, the contract won't have been enough to forsee you becoming _mine_." After all, this wasn't usual behaviour for a vampire. And even with how long he'd had his soul for, Angel had never done anything quite like this. He kissed Lindsey's neck again.

 

"...Won't you have to turn me to make me completely yours? I... I thought the contract could only be broken by my becoming a vampire's, if the vampire made me their chylde...." Lindsey said hesitantly. He hadn't really studied that out too closely, because he hadn't wanted to put himself into the possession of a vampire any more than he wanted to belong to Wolfram & Hart. Belonging to Angel wouldn't be so bad, though, he didn't think. And then he blinked, realizing that he was thinking of belonging to someone else and... "...Bite is potent..." he mumbled but didn't pull away.

 

"By biting you, like this, I'm creating a bond between us," Angel said. "It's binding you to me and me to you more and more each time I do it. I would never turn you," he added softly. "You wouldn't be _you_ if I did."

 

"...Didn't think you liked _me_..." Lindsey whispered, his voice sad as he realized a lot of Angel's dislike was deserved; just like the spanking had been.

 

"You didn't leave me with a lot of options," Angel murmured. "You were going to burn the only way there was to save someone else I cared about. The only ways I had to stop you...apart from this...were killing or maiming you."

 

Lindsey swallowed hard at that. "...I was so angry at you that all I could think about was killing you; and if I couldn't do that, hurting you. I don't even know why I was so angry now...." he admitted, in a tiny, confused voice. "You never really did anything to me. Even if you didn't have much use for me, you still never really did anything to me personally..." He could admit that now. "The partners didn't want you around and they blamed me for the fact that you kept escaping their clutches..." he said hesitantly, realizing that maybe his intense hatred had come from outside of himself. Had he been coerced or confounded into his hatred? He'd never checked himself for spells that would affect his emotions, because he hadn't seen any reason for the partners to use one on him, but then they wouldn't want him to see a reason and check, now would they? "I was horrible..." he whispered again. "...Thank you for not killing or maiming me... the spankin' hurt, but...I know I deserved it..." he drawled out, before letting his head fall onto Angel's shoulder.

 

Angel tightened his embrace, both as a form of comfort and because Lindsey's words reminded him of the other bruises he'd seen on the human's body. He kissed the back of Lindsey's neck. "Mo rúnsearc," he said again. "I would _never_ harm you."

 

"...I don't wanna go back to them..." Lindsey admitted, the strong bond he currently felt to Angel making it impossible to hide anything from the vampire. He was exposed emotionally and if the bond hadn't been there, he would have never admitted fear or weakness of any kind, but since it was there.... "Please don't let them make me go back... I know they'll kill me..." His voice was small and frightened. He knew he didn't deserve Angel's protection.

 

"I won't," Angel murmured. "I couldn't. The words I've been saying to you, Lindsey? They're not just words. You said I never had much use for you, but that isn't true now. I've bound you to me. I _chose_ to bind you to me. Because I want you and I need you."

 

"Why?" Lindsey couldn't help but ask. "Why now? You said I was beyond help. That I could never be a hero or even good. Why bind me to you?"

 

"I was wrong." Angel tightened his arms around Lindsey. It was an admission he might not have been able to make before; but then, he'd been so angry with the human before. He kissed the back of Lindsey's neck. "I was angry. Not that it's an excuse...."

 

"Like I was angry at you..." Lindsey whispered, then realized something. "The bond makes you feel different about me too..." he said. "It makes me trust you and need you and want to be with you and obey you... instead of hate you. It keeps you from hating me too..." He swallowed. "...Will we hate each other again if it is allowed to wear off?" He couldn't help that he sounded frightened at the idea. The bond was also making it hard to hide things from Angel.

 

He didn't realize he'd tipped his head back and whimpered in invitation till he'd done it. He didn't want the bond to wear off. He'd not hated Angel in the beginning... he'd admired the vampire and genuinely hoped he could find a place on his team; a place to be safe. But Angel, rightly, hadn't trusted him and instead of working to build trust, Lindsey had gone the opposite way and decided to 'prove Angel right'. He'd behaved like a hurt child. Now that Angel was giving him a chance, he didn't want to go back to the way things had been... even if it was magically induced.

 

"I didn't hate you when I brought you home and put you over my knee," Angel said honestly. "Even though I was angry with you...I didn't want to hurt you or fight you anymore. I went with my instincts when I bit you and bound you to me, but I knew what I was doing. I don't think I should have done it without your consent." His eyes shifted to Lindsey's neck as it was exposed in invitation and a low, almost primal growl escaped him. He shifted his hold on the human, drawing Lindsey in tighter...though he didn't immediately bite. It was hard to hold back and think rationally, though. His whole body trembled with the amount of self-control he was using.

 

"You...you didn't hate me anymore when you spanked me? It was something you chose to do so you wouldn't have to hurt me worse?" Lindsey asked quietly... hopefully. It was easier to handle being punished knowing it had been a decision made by Angrl that wasn't influenced by hate.

 

"I didn't _ever_ hate you, mo chroí," Angel said honestly. "I was angry because I was hurt...felt betrayed. You were acting against me more than you were on my side. When I spanked you, I made that decision to bring you home. When I told you that you were home when you were still over my knee."

 

Lindsey blushed as he lost control over his emotions and began to cry again. "I coulda been home before now?" His voice was so small, it could barely be heard and the drawl in it made him seem even younger than he was.

 

Angel tightened his embrace, kissing the back of Lindsey's neck again. "Yes, but you're home _now_ ," he promised. "You're home and you won't be leaving. I _promise_ that."

 

Lindsey relaxed with Angel's promise. He knew the vampire would keep his word. Even if Lindsey suddenly got a case of the 'stupids' and left, Angel would bring him back. He belonged with the vampire and the vampire held onto what was his. "...'n they won't git me 'gain..." he drawled, every affectation he'd learned to fit in at the firm and rise in the ranks beyond him at this moment.

 

" _Never_ again," Angel whispered against his skin. " _You're mine now_." The words were low and possessive. He was growling again, low and primal. He licked Lindsey's neck, fighting the urge to bite again...to make the bond stronger.

 

Lindsey shivered at the words and found himself wanting to roll over for the vampire... show him his belly and expose his neck... beg him to.... He took in a startled breath. This wasn't the bond speaking. He'd studied vampires and all their weaknesses and strengths... all the ways to overpower one. He knew bonds. The bond from the bite wasn't strong enough to elicit this need he had to submit. Hell... He couldn't rightly blame it for the fact he'd asked Angel to bite him again, even if he wished he could. No. This urge he had wasn't new. He'd felt it numerous times when facing off against the vampire. He always told himself it was adrenaline and anger and a lack of women he trusted enough to sleep with. It was an extension of the fact he had to submit to Wolfram & Hart. But none of those were true now, any more than they were true then.

 

The fact of the matter was, he wanted to belong to someone... To submit to that someone. His belligerence and constant refusal to back down and take orders from anyone he didn't absolutely have to? Was his way of finding and testing to see who even, had a hope of catching let alone subduing and taming him. Last night? Angel had done all three.

 

So, he wanted to submit in every way possible. But he couldn't just give in. That wasn't like him. Angel would need to work for it. Prove that last night wasn't a fluke and that Lindsey really was his. Prove that he controlled everything. Because when Lindsey finally submitted? It would be with every part of him; mind, body, and soul. Until then...

 

He wanted to feel good. "...Please bite me again?" he whispered. "...It feels so good...."

 

Angel kissed his neck. "I know, and I will," he promised. "But you've been asleep for fifteen hours straight. You need to eat something. The fridge is mostly filled with blood, but I do have some food you can eat. It won't last long... I'll need to order in some more. But there's enough for the next couple of days, mo rúnsearc."

 

Lindsey pouted, but at the thought of food, his stomach loudly rumbled. He knew the vampire was right. "Okay." He sighed and prepared to walk to the kitchen. He knew it was going to be a painful trek.

 

Angel wrapped his arm around Lindsey's waist possessively, pulling the human against him with a low, barely audible growl. His own actions surprised him, but he couldn't hold back. He wasn't prepared to let Lindsey go _anywhere_ without him.

 

Lindsey shot Angel a questioning look but didn't fight the possessive handling. There'd be time enough to test Angel's resolve when he wasn't sore and hungry. Carefully, slowly, painfully... he walked to the kitchen. He managed not to whimper or moan, but it was obvious by the stiffness of his gait that the bruises were now being felt.

 

Angel noticed the way Lindsey was walking and he gently squeezed the human's waist. "You won't be sitting on the chair while you eat. You'll be sitting on my lap." He didn't mention that he planned to feed Lindsey, even though he had every intention of doing so. He began preparing some food.

 

Lindsey blinked, but again didn't argue. He wanted to test the vampire's resolve; not just give him a headache for the sake of it. And if obeying meant he hurt less, he was all for it. "Yessir..." he found himself answering and standing to the side waiting for more instructions.

 

It had been a while since Angel had had any cause or reason to cook, but it didn't take him long to prepare a plate of food. Setting it on the table, he then guided Lindsey down onto his lap on the chair, wrapping his arm tight and snug around the human's waist and kissing his neck. "A stór," he murmured, before filling a spoon and raising it to Lindsey's lips.

 

It took a second for Lindsey to relax after sitting- the first initial moments of pain always made him tense up- but after that second of adjustment, he leaned into Angel, opening his mouth obediently when the spoon touched his lips.

 

Angel began to feed Lindsey, his other hand holding the human tight and secure against his stomach. He periodically kissed the human's neck and murmured the terms of endearment he'd been using virtually non-stop.

 

"Why do I think I'll need to learn Gaelic?" Lindsey teased in between bites.

 

Angel smiled and nuzzled the side of his neck. "I've already told you what most of them mean. If you want to know, all you need to do is ask. Mo chroí."

 

"You just called me your heart?" Lindsey asked bashfully. "Do I mean that much?"

 

" _More_ than that," Angel whispered against his skin.

 

Lindsey shivered and shifted closer to Angel.

 

"Mo rúnsearc." Angel kissed his neck. " _You're mine_ ," he whispered.

 

Lindsey shivered. Angel's possessiveness was impossible to resist. "Utselii," he whispered. "I am utseli gesv...."

 

Angel wasn't sure what that meant, but he pulled Lindsey tighter to himself, the words making him want to bite again. He kissed Lindsey's neck, whispering the Gaelic endearments into his skin as he continued to feed the human.

 

Lindsey found himself rushing to finish eating, wanting Angel's full attention. He didn't even want to share it with a plate of food that he was being fed.

 

Angel noticed Lindsey rushing to eat and he gently squeezed the human's neck, where he'd bitten. "Slow down, mo rúnsearc. We have time."

 

Lindsey immediately obeyed, then blushed when he realized what he'd done. "Sorry..." His voice was sheepish.

 

"It isn't something you need to apologise for," Angel whispered. "I've got you, mo chuisle. When you've finished eating, I'll hold you on my lap like this...bite you... _claim_ you."

 

"...Claim me for yours..." Lindsey said, in what was almost an order.

 

Angel brushed his fingers through Lindsey's hair, stroking down over his neck and then his spine. Leaning forward, he then traced the same path with his lips.

 

Lindsey shivered hard and whimpered. "...Claim me for yours..." he whispered again, his tone less a demand and more begging this time.

 

"You _are_ mine," Angel whispered against his skin. He'd finished feeding Lindsey by now but didn't bite straight away. Instead, he let his teeth graze lightly against the human's skin; almost teasing him.

 

Lindsey whined at the teasing, squirming in an attempt to press more tightly to Angel and encourage the vampire.

 

Angel pulled Lindsey back tighter and firmer against his chest, kissing the human's shoulder and down his arm, before doing the same on the other side. He wanted to touch gently and affectionately; but he also wanted to indicate that it wasn't down to Lindsey to decide what happened to him when.

 

"Aaaangel... Pleeeease..." Lindsey whined. He managed to avoid squirming more, but he quivered in place.

 

"Please what, mo chroí?" Angel tilted Lindsey's head back enough, so he could touch his lips to the human's pulse in his neck. Not biting. Not hurting. But holding on possessively.

 

"...Stop teasin' already 'n bite me!" Lindsey demanded, with another squirm and a pout.

 

"No, mo chroí," Angel murmured, licking his pulse point. "You don't make the demands. You are not in control."

 

Lindsey shivered and whimpered. "Can I ask?" His tone was more conciliatory, not demanding. The part of him that needed to push was satisfied with Angel's response (for the moment).

 

"Yes. You can ask, mo chroí." Angel kissed his neck.

 

"Please, Utselii? Please pull me closer to you? Claim me?" Lindsey's voice was soft, hesitant, asking and not demanding.

 

"I will claim you, mo rúnsearc," Angel whispered, pulling Lindsey physically closer and then biting the side of his neck.

 

Lindsey sighed softly, happily, leaning back against Angel, the euphoria of the bite coursing through him. "Utselii..." He whimpered.

 

Angel couldn't ask Lindsey what the word meant, with his teeth in his human's neck, but he responded by tightening his hold, letting his thumb trace over Lindsey's lips.

 

Lindsey automatically opened his mouth as Angel brushed over his lips, his breathing quickening.

 

Letting his thumb slide into Lindsey's mouth, Angel pulled the human closer, kissing his neck, a low, possessive growl escaping him.

 

Lindsey let his mouth close around Angel's thumb, not doing anything yet... Not certain the vampire would allow anything... But whimpered softly at how possessively tight he was being held. He'd never felt so safe, protected, or wanted.

 

Angel didn't pull his hand away, but his fingers stroked down the side of Lindsey's face. His other arm tightened; not enough to hurt but holding Lindsey tightly and possessively.

 

Lindsey slanted his head, so his face pressed into Angel's fingers. He opened his mouth slightly, uncertainly, not sure what to do, since he was reluctant to act without instructions when it came to Angel's body.

 

Angel ran his fingers gently down the side of Lindsey's face, his other hand resting possessively on the human's hip. He nuzzled closer into Lindsey's neck, letting that low growl escape once more.

 

Lindsey closed his eyes. The only way the bite could feel any better was if Angel actually drew blood and drank from him. The euphoria could combine with light-headedness and possibly weakness and make him dependent on the vampire. The idea of having to depend on Angel was exciting.

 

The submission from Lindsey made Angel pull him that much closer. He _wanted_ to dominate...to claim. To _mark_. His hands tightened on Lindsey, holding the human steady, and then he used vampire speed to take them both to the bedroom, pinning the human onto the bed, all without pulling away from the bite.

 

Lindsey moaned and whimpered, only shifting enough, once he was on the bed, to open himself up for Angel to touch and control. He left himself completely vulnerable. "Please..." He found himself whining.

 

Angel pinned the human to the bed, nuzzling further into Lindsey's neck and running his hands down the human's sides and over his hips.

 

Lindsey arched his back and pushed his hips upward in an attempt to follow the vampire's hands.

 

Still not pulling away from the bite, Angel wrapped his legs around Lindsey's, tangling them both up together. His hands squeezed Lindsey's hips and the primal growl might as well have been stating that Lindsey was _his_.

 

Lindsey's eyes closed, and he whined, whimpered and moaned, his hips thrusting up against Angel without care or thought. He was operating purely on need and instinct. As far as he was concerned, if it put Angel firmly in control, it was good.

 

Angel gripped Lindsey, retaining enough control that his hold was secure but not painful. His hands slid round to the human's bottom, clasping it possessively.

 

Lindsey's sobbing gasp as Angel shifted his claim to his still tender backside was more desired relief than pain. It was still painful, but the euphoria of the bite and Lindsey's need to be completely claimed overwhelmed the pain and he was caught in a cycle of thrusting against Angel, then pushing his bottom back more firmly into the vampire's grip. There was no thought at all. Just instinct being driven by the magic of the bite wanting to complete the binding in a permanent manner.

 

As Lindsey reacted to him, Angel couldn't help but respond. With a final low growl, he drank the human's blood. Not much, but enough to complete that next step. To bind him and Lindsey further together.

 

Lindsey whimpered and relaxed as Angel finally did what the magic was demanding, placing that final claim on him that other supernatural beings would be able to sense. He let his arms wrap around the vampire, holding onto Angel; not only to hold himself still for his utselii, but because the euphoria and need were making it difficult for him to hold himself together and if he fell, he wanted to be certain Angel had hold of him.

 

Angel tightened his hold on Lindsey, taking a small amount of the human's blood before he withdrew, licking the wound closed and nuzzling into Lindsey's neck. "Mo rúnsearc," he whispered, kissing the skin.

 

Lindsey shivered and just held onto Angel tightly. "..Utselii..." he mumbled, in a completely deferential tone that wasn't normal for the younger man; but was becoming more normal for how he addressed his vampire. He felt good. The euphoria was still there, but along with it was a sense of rightness. The magic was satisfied for now; although Lindsey felt an urge to bite Angel back and drink. He barely managed to restrain himself because he was afraid the vampire would push him away and he didn't want to find out that Angel didn't want to own him the way he wanted to be owned. As brave and confident as Lindsey always tried to portray himself, he was still insecure deep inside. Angel brought out that insecure little boy and while part of him thought he should allow the vampire to see that part of him... there'd been enough situations where Angel had hit on raw nerves that he was afraid to let the older man see that weakness in him. But the urge was strong and so to keep it from overwhelming him, he let himself snuggle close to the vampire, almost grinding against him, as if he could merge the two of them into one being.

 

Angel nuzzled Lindsey, kissing his neck, licking the spot he'd bitten from. "Mo rúnsearc," he said again. " _Mine_." His arms tightened protectively around the human and he squeezed and stroked over Lindsey's hips.

 

Lindsey whimpered, continuing his seeming quest to become one with the vampire, his _Utselii_ , by osmosis. It wasn't working, and he was becoming very frustrated. " _Yours_..." he whined, rubbing against Angel like a cat, slanting his head to encourage more biting before taking matters into his own hands and nuzzling against the juncture of Angel's neck and shoulder, biting the vampire and sucking at the skin.

 

Cupping the back of Lindsey's head, Angel gently drew him back, cuddling him tightly in his arms. "No, mo rúnsearc," he whispered. "It is not yours to control. And I don't want you to bind yourself deeper to me when you don't know what you're doing."

 

Lindsey whimpered, then sniffled, his feelings obviously hurt. "...Why don't you want me to bind to you? ...I'm yours, Utselii... I'm Utseli gesv..." He was bright red and ashamed of himself by this point. He shouldn't be crying over the fact that Angel didn't want to bind more deeply than they already had. It shouldn't bother him, damnit! Except it did and now tears were streaming down his face as much as they had when he'd been spanked. He thought he'd rather be spanked again than be rejected....

 

"No, Lindsey. Mo rúnsearc. I'm not rejecting you," Angel whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around the human. "I _want_ you to bind yourself to me, but I told you that I'm in control. Not you. I want to make sure this is what you really want and not because you are being driven by the bond's magic."

 

Lindsey sniffled and snuggled into the vampire like a needy toddler. "You want me?" he whispered, needing to hear it said again. Needing to hear that he was Angel's... that he belonged to the vampire. "...Why would I not want to belong to you? Why would I not want to be Utseli gesv... owned... by you?" he whispered, slightly confused. Angel knew he wanted to be bound, but didn't think Lindsey capable of knowing that same thing? "...Our entire relationship has been leading to me being Utseli gesv... everything I've done has been to push and push and push in the hope that... that you'd step in...." he admitted, in a very tiny voice. He'd only just realized that fact not even an hour before and now he was having to confess it to Angel. He only hoped it didn't offend or upset the vampire. That Angel didn't think he'd been manipulative to get his way. Because he hadn't known he'd wanted it until after the binding had begun.

 

Angel wrapped his arms tighter around Lindsey, that same primal need that had been driving him clawing at him to cut himself and feed the human his own blood. To bind them tighter together. He stroked away the tears staining Lindsey's cheeks. "I needed to be certain it was your decision, mo rúnsearc," he whispered. "That I wasn't putting my own wants and needs ahead of yours."

 

"...Dunno how ta convince ya..." Lindsey admitted, in a forlorn voice. "...Didn' even know I wanted it till... till ya brought me home and spanked my bottom red..." He blushed. "...After I... I realized... I wasn' angry anymore. Wasn' hatin you... tried ta tell myself I was... but I wasn'...." Lindsey swallowed hard. "Tried ta tell myself my need to listen 'n obey ya was because of the bond... but I learned everythin' I could 'bout bonds when I was working for _them_... you ain't even fed me yer blood yet. It wouldn't make me wanna obey you and be yours so completely. 'Most it'd do is make me calm down quicker if ya told me to. Be less wantin' to fight ya. 'an I don't wanna fight ya. But I also don' wanna leave ya. Wanna b'long to ya. Forever... We ain't bonded nuff for it to be the magic. Those feelin's have ta be comin' from inside me. They had ta be there b'fore 'n I jus' never listnened to 'em. I 'nored 'em. 'n pushed 'n pushed 'n hoped ya'd stop me an... an... an make me b'have..." he finished lamely, his body turning bright red.

 

Angel drew Lindsey in tighter to himself. "You're right, mo chroí," he said softly. "Though this is the first time I've ever bonded...ever _wanted_ to bond." He kissed the human's neck, holding him possessively. He kissed Lindsey's neck again...and then he pulled away. Just enough to bite into his own wrist to draw blood.

 

Lindsey had closed his eyes and slanted his head so Angel could kiss, so he could bite and drink from him again if he chose to, so he didn't immediately realize what Angel was doing, waiting patiently for another kiss or a bite to occur. Waiting for instructions from Angel.

 

Angel gently stroked his thumb over Lindsey's lips. "Mo chroí," he whispered. "We'll complete the bond. Bind us tighter together." He gently guided the human's head to his wrist.

 

Lindsey obediently opened his mouth as Angel's thumb urged and let the vampire guide his head to position. At first, he had to take pause as the sharp iron taste of blood coated his tongue, every human instinct urging him to 'pull away!'; but it was only a second's pause and then his mouth was latched onto Angel's wrist like a puppy to its mother's teat, gently sucking, lapping and swallowing. It quickly became difficult for him to focus or think. It was like he'd been drugged. But it felt so good, he didn't care that he was completely and utterly vulnerable. Suggestible. He _hoped_ Angel ordered him to do something so that he could obey; the more difficult the better!

 

Angel held Lindsey's head, letting the human drink, though no more than he himself had taken. He then gently moved his wrist away, cupping the back of the human's head possessively. " _Mine_ ," he whispered, growling low and primal deep in his throat.

 

Lindsey swallowed what remained in his mouth after Angel pulled him away and licked his lips before nodding rapidly. "...Yours, Utselii, sir!" he agreed in a breathless voice, his eyes wide and pupils blown. He looked like he was higher than a kite, though he wasn't acting like it. Though he was very, _very_ cuddly and handsy.

 

Angel pulled Lindsey in closer, kissing his neck and down his shoulder as he let his hands stroke gently down the human's back, fingers ghosting over Lindsey's bottom and down his legs.

 

"Yours, Utselii! Yours... yours... _always_ yours!" Lindsey murmured, squirming in Angel's grip so that he could run his fingers and hands over the vampire's chest, shoulders and back. He didn't allow them to roam further down, though; that would be taking liberties and he wasn't in control. Angel had made that clear. Angel was in control, so unless Angel told him it was alright, his hands would stay above the waistline. That didn't stop him from wiggling in an attempt to get Angel to rub _him_ more than he already was. His whole body felt electrified and the only thing helping to calm it was the vampire's touch. "...Please, Utselii... please..." Lindsey whimpered when Angel's touch didn't reach the level of _possessive_ he was craving.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck and then lowered the human onto the bed, letting his teeth graze over his human's neck even though he didn't bite. His hands moved down Lindsey's hips and over his thighs, parting them enough so that he had access to the human's inner thighs.

 

Lindsey whimpered and squirmed, but the vampire was strong enough to hold him in place, if not exactly still. "Please, Utselii," he begged again. He wasn't sure exactly what he was begging for; just that he knew he wanted the vampire to be the one in control of it.

 

Angel kept his grip firm and tight on the human, even as he kissed down Lindsey's chest and stomach, letting his teeth brush over the human's inner thighs each in turn.

 

Lindsey shivered; his breath caught in his throat as he felt the vampire's teeth on the most sensitive skin of his thighs. "....Yours...." he whispered again, once he was able to get that breath out. He was too eager to please Angel and belong to the vampire to be embarrassed about the fact his body was reacting. His reactions belonged to Angel as much as the rest of him did. If the vampire didn't want him reacting that way, he'd tell him to stop.

 

Angel kissed and gently grazed with his teeth, adjusting his hold on Lindsey and sliding the human closer to him. With a low, primal growl, he bit, his lips moving over the human's skin, kissing as he bit.

 

The sound Lindsey emoted was a cross between a very happy, pleased whimper and a gasp. "....Yours... " he reiterated again, in a voice that sounded like he was promising Angel everything he was. He knew part of his reaction was because he was still high from drinking Angel's blood; everything felt good at the moment, especially his Utselii's teeth, but part of it was because Angel was asserting full control over him and that's what he wanted and needed most... had from the moment he'd first faced off against the vampire. It had taken too long, but he was finally in Angel's grasp where he belonged.

 

Angel didn't drink this time, but he stayed latched onto Lindsey's thigh, his arms reaching up to wrap possessively around his human's waist. He nuzzled against Lindsey's skin, growling softly.

 

Lindsey continued to shiver, whimper, squirm whatever part of his body wasn't being firmly held immobile by the vampire. He felt safer than he had in years. More cared about and wanted than he could ever recall feeling. And those were just his emotions. Physically, he could feel wounds that had been slowly healing and hurting stop hurting. Including his bruised bottom. He felt electrified and energetic.

 

He felt aroused. That was the only thing he was uncertain about. He didn't know what to do about his body's reaction to all the pleasurable feelings. He didn't want to do anything without permission... But he was too self-conscious to ask his vampire what he should do. So, he squirmed as much as he was able and hoped it went away without Angel noticing.

 

Angel's hold was tight on his human as he carefully withdrew, pulling his teeth free and licking the wound closed. He knew Lindsey was aroused; had felt it every time they'd done this. He shifted, looking into his human's eyes, reaching out to brush his thumb over his human's lips...while his other hand slid towards Lindsey's groin.

 

Lindsey kept his eyes on his vampire. He didn't know if Angel brushing his thumb over his lips was an order to open his mouth or not, but his lips opened as if they had a mind of their own. It was instinct to open himself to the vampire... To make himself vulnerable. His breathing was rapid, and his whimpers had turned into needy whines.

 

Angel let his thumb slide into Lindsey's mouth, his fingers stroking over his human's cheek and down over his chin. He leaned forward, kissing Lindsey's head, even as his other hand worked on helping his human experience release. "Mo chuisle," he whispered. "Mo chroí."

 

Lindsey whined low in his throat, hesitantly licking Angel's thumb, not quite brave enough to suck on it without his Dom telling him to. He shivered as the vampire worked on him, moaning softly. "...Please..." he begged softly, his eyes wide and needy. He wouldn't let go unless ordered. He belonged to Angel.

 

Angel stroked the side of Lindsey's face. "You have my permission, mo rúnsearc," he murmured, still holding eye contact. His other hand caressed the side of Lindsey's neck, where he'd bitten before.

 

And with those words, Lindsey let go. His body shook, out of control, and his eyes rolled back into his head, his vision going white. A low, drawn out moan escaped and then he just collapsed under his Dom, limp.

 

As his human released, Angel shifted his weight so that he wasn't pinning Lindsey, though he kept his hands on his human's body. He leaned in and kissed Lindsey's hair, nuzzling in.

 

Lindsey came to slowly, whispering, "I like when you pin me down," before he was fully coherent. Once fully coherent, he smiled almost bashfully and admitted, "I like when you kiss me like I'm important to you...."

 

"You _are_ important to me," Angel whispered. "Don't ever feel otherwise, mo chroí. I've claimed you. You're mine and I won't let you go."

 

"...I belong to you..." Lindsey agreed, the bond settling at the admission. Angel had not only claimed him, but he'd taken charge over him... and Lindsey had eagerly accepted it. A sense of contented safety enveloped the human, allowing him to relax the rest of the way completely. He lay quietly, not trying to hide, not trying to gain anything, just laying quietly so that Angel could look, touch, or possess in whichever way he wanted. No matter *what* the vampire wanted.

 

Angel pressed another kiss to his head and then kissed his neck, holding himself so that their bodies were pressed together, but that he wasn't putting his full weight on Lindsey.

 

Lindsey hummed happily at the contact. He'd never liked having his personal space invaded before. He'd never trusted people enough to let them get close and if working for Wolfram and Hart had taught him anything, it was that if you let people get close, you'd end up dead. He didn't mind Angel's closeness. In fact, he craved it. Needed it like he needed air. He wondered if that was the bond working on him, or just that need to submit to the vampire that he'd ignored until this evening. Now it was as if he needed to make up for lost time.

 

"Mo rúnsearc," Angel whispered, nuzzling his neck. "I've brought you home. To me. No one will ever hurt you again."

 

"I'm home...I'm yours..." Lindsey whispered. "Do... Do you want me to quit my job?" he asked hesitantly, biting his lip. He'd worked his way up the ranks, starting in the mailroom. He was a damn good lawyer. But if he quit Wolfram & Hart, he'd be lucky to ever work law again. If Angel ordered it, he'd quit immediately.

 

"I don't want you working for Wolfram and Hart." Angel couldn't help but growl low in his throat at the thought of his human going back to the organisation that had used him. "I can't risk them trying to take you from me." And they would. He was certain of it. He'd lose Lindsey. Or Wolfram and Hart would use the bond to hurt one or both of them. None of those outcomes were acceptable.

 

Lindsey nodded, not surprised. "I'll mail my letter of resignation tomorrow." He wouldn't go in person. He might not make it out of the building if he did that.

 

"Good." Angel nuzzled into his neck. "You're not theirs anymore," he whispered, his words filled with promise.

 

“Haven’t been theirs willingly since... since I met you...” Lindsey admitted, in a small voice. It was true. He’d been dissatisfied and wanted out the moment he’d seen Angel and realized it _was_ possible to stand up to the evil law firm. He just hadn’t thought it was possible for _him_ to. Angel owned him now, though. The vampire would find a way to help him. Somehow.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck. "I think I'd better clean you up, mo rúnsearc," he murmured against his human's skin.

 

Lindsey blushed. He hadn't noticed the cooling stickiness covering his tummy, he'd been too focused on Angel pinning him in place and kissing him, but now that Angel had noticed.... He didnt know if he should be more embarrassed at being 'dirty', or if he should be more embarrassed that he'd not noticed.

 

Carefully gathering Lindsey into his arms, Angel paused, then moved his human over his shoulder to carry him into the bathroom.

 

Lindsey blinked, then blushed harder and made a noise of distressed embarrassment. "...Eeeew. Angel. You're... You're getting it all over your shirt!" He attempted to hold himself up enough that his torso wasn't touching the vampire.

 

"It doesn't matter, mo rúnsearc," Angel said firmly. "I'll be getting into the bath _with_ you so I can clean you up."

 

Lindsey couldn't say what caused him to protest... he actually wanted what Angel planned... but he'd spent his whole life, it seemed, trying to prove he could take care of himself and old habits died hard. Even so, the sassiness in his tone surprised even him. "I can bathe myself!"

 

"Yes, but you're not going to right now, mo chroí," Angel said firmly, clasping Lindsey around the waist. "Because you are _mine_. It took me a while to realise it...to act on it...but now, I'm going to take care of you."

 

"Oh..." Lindsey felt an irrational urge to push... and what the hell was that about?.. but refrained. "Okay, sir..." he said instead.

 

Inside the bathroom, Angel set Lindsey down, but only long enough to remove his own clothes and run the bath. He then helped his human into the bath, getting in himself and kissing Lindsey's shoulder.

 

Lindsey sighed happily at the kiss. Angel was bring so gentle with him. After all the fights they'd had where they'd attempted to tear each other to pieces, it was still a novel thing being cared for in this way. "...Yours..." he whispered, only refraining from calling Angel master because he didn't think the vampire would like it. He wasn't sure if it would remind him of his grandsire (Angel had killed that ancient being, after all).

 

Angel kissed his other shoulder and then the side of his neck, then picked up the washcloth and began to clean off his human. "I love you," he whispered against Lindsey's neck.

 

Lindsey shivered, giving Angel an adoring look. "...Love you too, sir..." he whispered.

 

Angel tilted his human's head slightly, so he could kiss along Lindsey's neck and down each of his shoulders and arms. "Mo rúnsearc." For all that he was being possessive, he was also very gentle; as if Lindsey was something infinitely precious and fragile.

 

Lindsey shivered again, leaning back into the vampire, letting his limbs remain loose so Angel could easily adjust him and pressing back so he was flush against Angel from the top of his spine to his bottom.

 

Angel kissed down Lindsey's shoulders, down his chest, washing his human thoroughly and intimately. "I'll never let you get hurt again," he whispered, stroking and caressing along Lindsey's thighs.

 

Lindsey let his legs fall open, letting more of his weight lean on the vampire. "...Belong to you. Completely..." he whispered.

 

Angel nuzzled into the top of Lindsey's head, the human's scent calming and settling him. The more Lindsey submitted, the more Angel wanted to claim him. His hands explored as much of his human's lower body as he could reach, touching intimately and possessively.

 

Lindsey began to squirm faintly. The more Angel claimed of him, the more he wanted to give. He wanted to submit completely... to be owned fully. "...Yours... yours... yours..." he chanted softly under his breath, twisting slightly in Angel's arms so his front was plastered against the vampire so his back could be washed.

 

Angel washed Lindsey's back as carefully and thoroughly as he'd washed his front, his thumb ghosting gently over his human's lips. "Mine. _For good_ ," he whispered.

 

"...For good..." Lindsey whimpered, opening his lips at Angel's touch. He couldn't help but arch his back slightly, his bottom rising for easier access.

 

Angel gently slid his thumb into Lindsey's mouth, his other hand wiping the washcloth down over his human's back and bottom. He wrapped his arm tighter around Lindsey, nuzzling into and then kissing his neck.

 

Lindsey closed his eyes, leaning his head in such a way that his neck was open and his head on the vampire's shoulder. He gently closed his mouth around the vampires thumb. He still didn't suck, not feeling right doing anything to Angel that he wasn't told to do, but he didn't really need to. He felt completely out of control and owned, inside and out. He whimpered softly.

 

Angel set the washcloth down and pulled Lindsey in closer and tighter, his other hand resting possessively on his human's bottom while he stroked Lindsey's cheek and neck with the fingers of his other hand, kissing over the pulse in his human's neck.

 

Lindsey whimpered again softly, trying to press as much of himself as possible against his Utselii as he could, press into Angel's hands as much as possible.

 

Angel growled, low and possessive in his throat. " _Mine_ ," he whispered, his voice low, but filled with emotion. He caressed over Lindsey's bottom and let his teeth graze over his human's neck.

 

"... Yours, Utselii! Only yours!" Lindey's voice was more whine than he would have liked, but he couldn't help it. Angel's caressing was more gentle than he'd ever experienced in his adult life (and most of his non-adult) and he was so completely possessive, all Lindsey wanted was to be under the vampire's control. "...Undoing me and remaking me..." he mumbled in a daze, opening his legs wide as if wanting to wrap around Angel, but then pressing back against the hand rubbing his bottom instead.

 

Angel kissed and licked Lindsey's neck, his fingers lightly stroking his human's cheek and neck. His other hand gently squeezed and then cupped each of Lindsey's buttocks in turn.

 

Lindsey let out a tiny sob as the vampire licked and kissed, his pulse speeding up noticeably. "...Please, Utselii..." he begged softly. The vampire's bite had felt like heaven before.

 

Angel tightened his hold on Lindsey. "I love you. Mo rúnsearc." Still cupping his human's bottom possessively, he bit.

 

Lindsey shivered, let out a tiny sob and sunk against the vampire in complete submission. He was too far gone to say he loved Angel back, so he did it in the only way he could... offering every part of his body to his master.

 

This time, Angel didn't pause before drinking some of his human's blood, cupping the back of Lindsey's head, letting his legs cross over behind Lindsey, effectively holding him trapped.

 

Lindsey almost purred at being trapped. It was obvious he liked what Angel was doing, even if he didn't say anything. Very obvious.

 

One of Angel's hands cradled the back of Lindsey's head, while his other held his human's backside possessively. Even when he stopped drinking and licked the wound closed, he nuzzled Lindsey's neck, whispering terms of endearment.

 

Lindsey moaned softly, pushing his bottom more firmly into the vampire's hand. He knew Angel couldn't keep drinking non-stop. It was too dangerous. But he could show ownership in other ways. "...Please, Utselii..." he whimpered.

 

Angel gently squeezed Lindsey's bottom and then patted it, kissing Lindsey's neck and squeezing it from the other side.

 

Lindsey wiggled his bottom, wanting more attention there, but not wanting his neck to be abandoned either.

 

Responding to the wiggling, Angel gave Lindsey's bottom a couple of gentle smacks before he rubbed, kissing Lindsey's neck down to his shoulder.

 

"...Utselii..." Lindsey said, in a whimpering, whining sigh. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen. But he wanted more and he wanted it provided by his Utselii.

 

Angel kissed and stroked and carressed some more, whispering softly, "I'm going to dry you off and then I'm going to take you through to the bedroom and pin you to the bed."

 

Lindsey groaned at those words, his body going hot and his head swimming, his heartbeat speeding up so fast. "Please, Utselii..." His voice was so soft, only a vampire could hear it, his begging having a needy tone that he couldn't mask even if he tried. Since he wasn't trying to hide anything from Angel, it was very clear.

 

Kissing his shoulder and his neck, Angel helped Lindsey out of the bath and began to dry him off, periodically pressing kisses to his human's skin as he dried.

 

Lindsey was having a difficult time believing he wasn't in a dream. Angel was so gentle, protective and kind to him. It was so opposite of what Lindsey had grown used to working with Wolfram and Hart. It was so opposite of what had gone on between the vampire and him before. The spanking hadn't been as hard to process. Even if it wasn't causing permanant damage, it was very painful and humiliating (though he'd begun to believe it was a kindness and mercy when he realized the options he'd left Angel). But kindness was hard for Lindsey to believe in. He found himself needing to continually reach out and touch his Utselii to convince himself he wasn't dreaming.

 

Every time Lindsey reached out to touch him, Angel pressed another kiss to his human. He stroked and caressed, unwilling or unable to stop touching Lindsey. "Mo rúnsearc." He kissed Lindsey's neck, carefully leading his human back to the bedroom.

 

Lindsey couldn't help himself. Even though he'd been trying to get Angel to direct him as much as possible, he knew what the vampire had planned. So as soon as they were next to the bed, Lindsey crawled up it and positioned himself on his back, his arms stretched up over his head, his legs spread wide, knees drawn up almost like a frog, and his head turned with his chin raised. It left his jugular, chest, belly and groin vulnerable; it also left his bottom accessible, the skin taut and cheeks open just enough that they weren't hiding what they normally hid. There wasn't any part of him his Utselii didn't own or couldn't touch. It soothed the bond, but Lindsey had never been this vulnerable to anyone before and it was scary. He didn't even realize tears were sliding down his face, even as he whimpered and begged, "...Utselii...."

 

Angel quickly moved onto the bed, resting his hands either side of his human, pinning Lindsey in place. He leaned forward, licking the tears away from Lindsey's cheeks as his weight settled in place; careful not to hurt, even though he held his human pinned in place. He began to kiss down Lindsey's neck, chest and stomach.

 

Lindsey quivered as he felt Angel's weight on him, holding him. "Utselii, I love you so much. I'm yours complete..." He sighed softly, relief in his tone. He turned his face toward the vampire as he was licked, making it easier for his Utselii to take his tears. He shivered as he was kissed, his skin tingling wherever the vampire's lips touched.

 

Angel kissed down Lindsey's body, over his legs, adjusting him enough to make it easier to touch, stroke and kiss. "I love you," he whispered. "Mo rúnsearc."

 

Lindsey let himself sink into the bed, his limbs loose so Angel could move him however he wanted. "...Never felt so loved since..." He swallowed hard and quivered under the vampire's hands.

 

Angel gently pulled Lindsey closer to himself, running his hands over his human's body and kissing his neck. "Since when, mo chroí?" he asked softly.

 

"Since momma died..." Lindsey admitted hesitantly. It was a different kind of love, but still...he thought he had to be pretty pathetic for that to be the truth.

 

Angel stroked down his human's face, kissing his cheeks. "You're mine," he whispered. "You won't be alone again, mo rúnsearc. I promise."

 

"... You'll keep me forever?" Lindsey winced at how hopeful he sounded but didn't look away from the vampire.

 

" _Forever_ ," Angel promised, kissing his cheeks and down his neck and chest. "You're _mine_. I'm sorry I hurt you in the past, but I promise I won't ever again. You're safe here, with me."

 

"I didn't give you a reason _not_ to hurt me... Was helping _bad_..." He swallowed hard. "Did bad _myself_.... Really deserved the ass whoopin' ya gave me...." he finished, in a sad voice.

 

"You deserve this, too, mo rúnsearc," Angel whispered against his skin. "To be loved. Taken care of. _Forgiven_ ," he added.

 

"You forgive me for being bad?" Lindsey couldn't help but ask, his eyes wide and hopeful.

 

"I forgive you, mo chroí," Angel murmured, kissing his neck. "I know it was painful, but that spanking cleared the slate between us. It doesn't mean you won't be spanked again if need be, but I'm not angry with you. I love you."

 

Lindsey relaxed at those words. Even the promise of another spanking, should his Utselii deem it necessary, couldn't dampen the brilliant smile that crossed his face. "I love you, Utselii...."

 

Angel's hands clasped Lindsey's hips possessively. "I love you. I won't let you get taken from me." He nuzzled into his human's hair, inhaling the scent. Almost memorising it. "You smell good." It wasn't quite what he wanted to say. Something in Lindsey's scent spoke to the primal part of him that had been awakened. It calmed him. Settled him.

 

Lindsey blushed at the compliment. "...Thank you..." he whispered bashfully. "...Y... You feel good..." he added hesitantly, not sure it was something he should say.

 

Angel kissed his cheeks and over his neck. "I didn't realise how much I needed you until I brought you home, mo chroí. But now that I've got you...I'm holding on tight and not letting go."

 

Lindsey sighed happily and quivered. "Never, ever, ever, wanna be let go..." he whispered. He pressed against Angel as much as possible while the vampire kissed him. "...Wanna give all of me to you forever...."

 

Angel's hands ghosted over Lindsey's body, following the same path with his lips. He ended up back at his human's neck, licking and kissing the skin there. "You're good," he whispered into Lindsey's neck, wanting to take away the pain his earlier words had caused his human. "You're _mine_."

 

"Wanna be good..." Lindsey whimpered. "Wanna be good for you, Utselii!" He squirmed as much as Angel's tight grip would allow, giving as much of his neck as he could to the vampire. "Wanna be yours forever...wanna be marked by you... Owned by you... Everything yours..."

 

Angel kissed and gently scraped his teeth along Lindsey's neck; not biting or drawing blood, but possessively. "Mo chroí," he whispered, before kissing over his human's chest, where his heart beat.

 

Lindsey whimpered and attempted to arch up into Angel's kisses. His nipples hardened, and his heartbeat sped up. "Utselii..." he moaned.

 

Angel kissed over Lindsey's chest, pressing himself closer to his human; not using his full weight, but pinning him to the bed. His thumb traced over Lindsey's lips again.

 

Lindsey whined softly, unable to move and finding it comforting. He opened his lips at the touch of Angel's thumb, taking the appendage into his mouth and licking; then, feeling brave, he began sucking gently.

 

Angel's other hand gently stroked down the side of Lindsey's face and down over his neck, before he leaned in to kiss it. "Good, mo chroí." He nuzzled in, once again inhaling his human's scent. It was surprising just how settled and contented he was becoming with every passing moment of claiming his human.

 

Lindsey whimpered, continuing to lick and suck, wiggling faintly in response to Angel's caressing and kissing. His nipples were still pebbled, his breathing was even more erratic and other parts of him were beginning to react as well.

 

Angel stroked his fingers over Lindsey's cheek, kissing his head and down his neck to his shoulder. "I love you. You're mine." He kept saying the words, his other hand reaching down to cup Lindsey's backside possessively and then caress his inner thighs.

 

Lindsey whined softly, low in his throat. It was impossible to move, pinned as he was. "Yours...yours..." He let out tiny sobs. He wanted to move, to press his bottom into his master's hand, to open his legs even wider and invite more possession of his body. He couldn't and so he whimpered and cried.

 

Once again, Angel leaned in close to lick and kiss away his human's tears. "I'm not letting you go," he whispered, the words low and possessive, a primal growl escaping his lips.

 

Lindsey quivered helpless, wanting... needing to be touched and possessed everywhere. Unable to move to help that to happen.

 

At first, it frustrated him, and his tears and whimpers sounded like a pouting child who'd been told no. But then his mind and body had realigned, and he realized; Angel really wasn't letting go. The vampire had no need to if he didn't want. And a slight fear coursed through him; not for his life... he knew that was safe with Angel... but his dignity. He was still alive, with all the functions and needs that entailed. And his crying subtly changed from pouting child to distressed, nervous child.

 

Lindsey's attempts to wriggle slowed and he took several deep breaths to calm himself, feeling Angel's weight against him the whole time. It wasn't enough to suffocate or cause pain, just immobilize. And it wasn't uncomfortable. It actually felt good. And it was then he realized... whatever functions intruded, it didn't matter. He could tell the vampire, and either be let up to take care of them or continue to be held down and have no choice but to humble himself for his owner. His Utselii. And that wasn't a bad thing either. If his body and reactions belonged to Angel, then they all did.

 

At that point, the tears turned relieved and accepting. Lindsey stopped trying to shift his body in an effort to direct Angel's hands and mouth and let himself go completely loose. He was still just as open and vulnerable for whatever Angel decided, but he wasn't trying to control. He surrendered completely. "Yours, Utselii... You own me... Every part... every feeling... every action... Yours..." His whimper was a surrender as well.

 

" _Every part of you is mine_." Angel whispered the words into his human's hair, inhaling Lindsey's scent. "Mo chroí...I can't pull away from you," he whispered. "I didn't know before. Now that I do...now that I know how much you mean to me...I can't let you go. If my heart beat, it would beat for you," he whispered, kissing Lindsey's neck.

 

"...Feels like I'm burning inside... Master..." Lindsey said softly. Experimentally. For all Angel owned him, he hadn't told him what to call him. "...Please take care of me…?" he whimpered, needing Angel to keep touching and possessively marking him, but also needing to be kept. Forever. The double meaning of his words was intentional.

 

Angel couldn't help but shudder at the word. He'd never thought about what being called 'Master' could do to him. But hearing it from Lindsey's lips made him feel good. _Very_ good. He kissed Lindsey's neck and stroked down towards his human's groin. "Tell me how you feel, mo chroí," he directed softly. "Tell your _master_...your _Utselii_...how you feel."

 

Lindsey shivered at the order. What the vampire was demanding was one of the hardest tasks he could have asked of the young lawyer. Lindsey had spent nearly his entire life hiding himself, his feelings, behind masks so that he couldn't be hurt. A spike of distressed nervousness caused his voice to catch, but he obeyed, the words trembling and hesitant and betraying how difficult the task was for him.

 

"I... I'm achey, Master, e... every part of me aches... Needs my Utselii to touch, possess and mark it 'Master's'...." he began, breath hitching slightly as he felt the vampire's hand inching toward his groin.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck, gently grazing with his teeth, and began to stroke his human's more intimate areas. "I have something," he whispered. "Something I'll put on you...show you that you're mine." He whispered the words into his human's neck, licking and then kissing his pulse point.

 

"Please, Master? However, you want, whatever way you want... I need to be marked yours. I need it as much as I need air..." Lindsey sniffled, moving past physical feelings and to the more difficult emotions he normally never shared. "I need to... I'm so scared I'll wake up and this won't be real, and I'll be alone and a slave to them..." His voice caught, and he closed his eyes, afraid he'd see upset in Angel's eyes at his words.

 

Angel kissed his neck. "You're not alone, mo chroí," he whispered. "You'll _never_ be alone again." He gently stroked and touched Lindsey's intimate places, even as he reached out to open one of his drawers with his other hand. He hadn't been sure of why he kept that ring. Now he knew.

 

"Thank you, Utselii..." Lindsey whispered, then whimpered softly as his body began to react to the touches and strokes. "...All of me is yours," he said, with a blush, as he hardened in Angel's hand.

 

"I've got you, mo chroí," Angel whispered, kissing his throat over his pulse point. "I love you. So much. You're mine and you won't ever be alone again." He continued to stroke and rub, even as he found the two rings. He took hold of Lindsey's hand, gently sliding the ring in place and then kissing his finger.

 

Lindsey looked at the ring with wide eyes, then gave Angel the most grateful, adoring smile he could muster. "Thank you, master..." he whispered, slanting his head back, inviting the vampire to bite. He was completely aroused by this point, wriggling in response. "...Claim me, master? Please?"

 

Every time Lindsey called him Master, Angel couldn't help but respond. He kissed Lindsey's hand again and then leaned in to kiss and then bite his human's neck, his other hand still touching and stroking intimately.

 

The sense of euphoria Lindsey always felt at his Utselii's bite intensified the arousal. He began to shudder, barely refraining from releasing into the vampire's hand. He only held out because his Master hadn't given him permission. He wasn't able to stop the long, whimpering moan or his begging. "Please, Master, make me yours..."

 

Angel bit and drank for only a few moments before he gently pulled back, licking the wound closed and then opening a cut in his own wrist. He guided Lindsey's mouth to the bleeding wound, whispering, "Drink and let go, mo chroí."

 

Lindsey latched onto Angel's wrist obediently, drinking almost greedily. With his very first swallow, he was releasing into the vampire's hand. His body quivered with need, the blood energizing him. To his shock- though not enough to interrupt his feeding from his Master- he found himself becoming aroused again. Lindsey was completely under the influence of his Utselii and he kept his attention on the vampire for the moment Angel ordered him to stop drinking.

 

Angel didn't let Lindsey feed for too long before he stroked down the side of his human's face, leaning in to kiss Lindsey. "Enough, mo chroí," he whispered, adding, "I love you."

 

Lindsey immediately stopped, licking Angel's wrist once as a thank you, but then withdrew. "Love you, Master." He relaxed, still leaving himself open to Angel.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck, nuzzling in close. "I need you, mo chroí," he murmured. "You speak to something deep inside...you calm and settle me. You're mine now. I'm your master...your Utselii." He didn't know exactly what the word meant, but he could guess.

 

"My Master. My Utselii... my owner. I'm Utseli gsev... owned." Lindsey's whisper was shy. "I need you so much, sir... Need to belong to you. Need to be claimed by you...."

 

"You are, mo chroí." Angel raised Lindsey's hand, kissing the skin above where he'd placed the ring. "You see this? With the heart pointed towards you? It means you belong to someone. Belong to _me_."

 

"That's how I wear it? Pointing at me? To remind me and show the world I'm owned?" Lindsey glanced up with wide eyes. "Thank you, Master..." Lindsey turned his palm to catch Angel's kisses.

 

Angel kissed his palm. "Exactly how you wear it, mo chroí." He kissed it again. "You belong _to me_." And a third time. "So, you never ever forget. So that you only have to look at it to know you're not alone anymore."

 

Lindsey blinked back tears. "It's what I need more than anything. To belong... To belong to you, sir..." Lindsey hadn't moved an inch since getting onto the bed, had been pinned securely in place. He raised his hips slightly. "... D..do you want... Want all of me Master?" he asked hesitantly...not sure what he wanted the answer to be. He wanted to please the vampire in every way possible... But he'd never done anything beyond what they'd already done (and until his master, he'd never done it with anyone but a female). Now that he was calm and feeling secure... he realized he was a little nervous at the prospect. And embarrassed because he knew it was something Angel would expect him to tell him. He wouldn't have asked, but he was getting a little stiff in the position he was laying; even with having drank his Master's blood, he was still a human mortal and his body wasn't used to such positions.

 

"Yes." Stroking Lindsey's hair, Angel added, "But not in the way you're thinking. Not unless it's something you need and want." He rolled off Lindsey, so he was no longer pinning his human to the bed and so that Lindsey could stretch out, but he draped his arm over Lindsey's chest and nuzzled his neck. "Wanting all of you is about you not hiding from me. Being open. Letting me see and know all of you," he whispered.

 

Lindsey slowly stretched out, so he could lie next to his master. He didn't hide his wince at moving, or his relief at Angel's words. He blushed darkly but kept his eyes on his Utselii. "I... I'm not saying I'll never want it or need that... I'm yours now. I'll never feel right being with another. But... I'm... I'm still..." He swallowed hard, not sure how to word it. He wasn't technically a virgin, but he'd never been in the receiving position before either, so....

 

Angel ran his fingers through Lindsey's hair. Took his hand wearing the ring and kissed the palm. "You're mine," he agreed. "But even if you were ready, I can't run the risk of that activating the curse." He stroked the side of Lindsey's face. "If Angelus were to ever break free...." His voice trailed off and he wrapped his arms around his human, as if he could protect Lindsey from his own darkness. "I can't risk anything happening to you, mo chroí."

 

Lindsey wrapped his own arms around Angel and snuggled close with a shiver. "I don’t want to risk that either... The idea of the demon having me is terrifying..." he admitted, in a whisper.

 

Angel stroked down Lindsey's back and kissed his neck and his shoulder. "I'll protect you with everything I have," he whispered.

 

Lindsey nuzzled into his master like a clingy child. "I got us messy again," he said, in a voice that was close to giggling.

 

"That's all right, mo chroí," Angel whispered. "I'll clean us up again."

 

"I could get used to you bathing me..." Lindsey teased impishly.

 

Smiling, Angel kissed his cheek and then his neck. "Good. I'm going to keep taking care of you, mo chroí. I promise that you're not dreaming. You're home."

 

Lindsey smiled, leaning up and kissing Angel back. "I'm finally home and everything finally feels right..." he agreed.

 

Angel let his hand stroke gently down Lindsey's back, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. "You're home and safe. I'll need to explain things to Cordelia and Wesley...it'll be easier to tell them that we're bonded, even if I don't tell them everything that entails."

 

Lindsey sighed. "They'll think I put a spell on you and trapped you...." He didn't argue against telling them, though. That was his Master's, decision.

 

"Maybe they will at first," Angel agreed. "But they'll see the truth eventually. I think it'll be better if I speak to them first, though."

 

"Okay, master. Do you want me to come with you?" Lindsey asked hopefully.

 

Angel kissed his neck. "It'll be better if you stay here, mo chroí, at least at first." He said this with reluctance, as he wanted nothing better than to keep Lindsey with him permanently.

 

"Okay, Utselii..." Lindsey sighed, obviously not happy with the answer, but knowing Angel was right.

 

Angel nuzzled further into his neck. "Remember, the last thing they know is that we were fighting, and you were about to destroy the scroll that would have helped Cordelia," he murmured. "I'd rather explain things, so you don't have to deal with as much suspicion."

 

"I... I understand, master... I just don't like the idea of being away from you even a little," he admitted honestly. "I'll be okay."

 

"I don't like it either," Angel said honestly. "But once I've spoken to Cordy and Wesley...I'll come straight back home, and we won't be parted again," he promised, kissing Lindsey's neck once more.

 

"Okay. I can use that time to draft a letter of resignation. Not that they'd ever accept it, but..." He grinned crookedly.

 

"We'll figure out a way of getting them to give you to your rightful master," Angel promised. He gave Lindsey's neck another kiss, then quickly sped into the bathroom so that he could grab a washcloth, bringing it back to clean both him and his human off. "In the meantime, ...I know I broke your pants. You can always borrow some of mine."

 

Lindsey blinked. "You... broke my...?" He looked extremely confused. Then again, the night before was a bit of a blur. He knew he'd been dragged away to Angel's place and soundly spanked, taken care of, claimed... He'd been naked all day, though and hadn't even thought if his clothing. "You broke my pants?" Nope. Still confused.

 

"Just the button," Angel answered. He hadn't been very concerned with undoing them, considering how strongly Lindsey had been resisting at the time.

 

"Oh..." Lindsey nodded, then blushed. "...Was my fault. Shouldn't a been fighting you..." he admitted, in a drawl that was obviously ashamed. "Din even think bout clothes..." he admitted sheepishly.

 

Angel stroked the side of his face and leaned in to kiss his neck as he finished cleaning his human up. "You don't need to worry about wearing clothes while you're here, mo chroí," he murmured. "But if you do want to, you can use some of mine." His smile was gentle and loving as he added, "Perhaps being able to smell _me_ will comfort you as much as your scent comforts me."

 

Lindsey's smile was innocent and guileless; nothing like the image he had always tried to project when 'working'. "I'd like that, sir..." he said softly, unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around the vampire and snuggling closer.

 

Angel wrapped his arms around Lindsey in return, kissing his neck again. "I love you," he whispered, inhaling his human's scent.

 

Lindsey snuggled closer, burying his face against Angel's chest. "...Love you too, Master. Forever..." he whispered.

 

Angel hugged him tighter. "I'll leave you my number. I don't think I'll be gone long, but even if all you want to do is hear my voice...don't hesitate to call me."

 

"Okay, Utselli..." Lindsey nodded, a smile in his voice at the tightness of the vampire's grip.

 

Angel kissed his hair and then his neck, before he reluctantly released his human and quickly wrote his number down, then got dressed. He reached out to stroke Lindsey's cheek and said softly, "If you get hungry, help yourself to anything. I'll get some more food on my way back."

 

Lindsey let out a tiny sound of reluctance as Angel pulled away, but he didn't try and hold the vampire back. He knew that Angel needed to go talk to his friends. And he'd need food. Plus, a little space would probably be good for him. He needed to think of what to say in the resignation letter he'd promised Angel he'd give to Wolfram & Hart. "Thank you, Master," he said, when Angel handed him the phone number. He got up and got dressed as well, borrowing Angel's clothing. It was slightly large on him, but it fit well enough that he could move without hindrance and if he had to go outside for a moment (he didn't see any reason he'd need to), it wouldn't look too odd. Just like he'd lost a little weight (unless someone looked really closely).

 

Angel gave him a last hug, murmuring a soft reassurance of love in his ear, and then he quickly left the apartment, heading to Angel Investigations. He'd spoken to both Cordelia and Wesley after bringing Lindsey home, but hadn't told either of them what the young lawyer had become to him.

 

Lindsey hugged Angel back tightly, nuzzling against the vampire's chest, but then stepped back and watched him leave. Sighing, he'd gone directly to the desk to begin working on his resignation letter. The first draft was fairly basic; resigning from the firm and everything to do with it. He didn't really expect them to accept the resignation, after all. This was more for the symbolism than because he actually thought they'd let him go. After finishing the first draft, he reread it and a sudden idea popped into his head. If he didn't really expect them to accept it anyway... why not go for broke? Why not resign in such a way that it would cut _all_ ties with them and cut the hold they had on him because of that clause he'd foolishly signed when young and ignorant of what they really were? Who knew? Maybe something would happen, and they would accept it? And then he'd truly be free; not even having to worry about going back to them and being stuck as their lackey after he died. The clause might be a little tricky; it had been worded in such a way that it couldn't really be broken, just transferred... so. Biting his lip, he reworked the resignation, then read and reread it to make certain all the bases were covered. Happy with the results, he carefully folded and put it into an envelope, addressed to Holland Manners. It was a longshot- beyond a longshot- that the man would actually accept it. But if he did? He'd be free of Wolfram and Hart and the clause would transfer to his Master.

 

He wished there was actually a chance that it would be accepted. He was going to put a stamp on it and place it in the mail, but then remembered that he'd left a lot of personal items in his desk at the office. Most of it, he didn't care about, but there were a few things that were important to him for sentimental reasons. No need to waste a stamp when he could just take a quick trip over to the office, grab the few items he wanted to keep, sneak the envelope onto Holland's desk and leave. Holland had meetings all week long, so he wouldn't have to see the man. And no one else had to know what was going on. Nodding to himself that he had a plan, he grabbed his phone, the envelope and his wallet and headed out the door. He wouldn't be gone long. No need to bother Angel with his plans.

 

***

 

Angel wasn't too surprised by Cordelia's and Wesley's reactions to learning that Lindsey was bound to him and, as a result, would now be a part of Angel Investigations. Wesley hadn't been quite as vocal as Cordelia, but his disapproval had been clear...more so when they found out that Angel and Lindsey had exchanged blood. No matter what Angel said, both remained convinced that as soon as the bond wore off, Angel would have an angry, violent human on his hands who would turn on him like a wild animal.

 

As he left his friends, Angel was no closer to figuring out how to stop Lindsey being hurt from the fallout. The best he could come up with was for Cordelia and Wesley to know just how deep the bond ran...but he was reluctant to tell them anything without first speaking to his human about it.

 

On his way home Angel did as promised and stopped off at one of the stores to pick up some food for Lindsey, searching the shelves and trying to guess what Lindsey might like to eat.

 

***

 

Lindsey had reached the offices of Wolfram & Hart in a fairly short amount of time. He had to work up his nerve to enter the building, though. He needed to push all the memories of Angel bonding him- of him submitting to the vampire willingly- down into the part of his mind where he hid all his secrets when he entered the building to work. Their mind-readers were too good at figuring out information if you didn't know how to block. He'd learned how to block early on when he'd begun working for them; the trick was to let just enough damaging information through that the higher-ups didn't suspect you of hiding things, but only the damaging information that couldn't really damage you. Still. Pulling out his cell phone, he sent a quick text to Angel, letting him know where he was and why he was there, hit send and then promptly deleted his copy of the text so that, if anyone stole his phone, they wouldn't see that he'd been texting Angel. Then he went inside.

 

He'd gone to his office first, wanting to make sure he got the items he'd returned for before anything else. He could mail the resignation if necessary; he couldn't get his belongings at another time. He'd stuffed the things into a worn pack quickly after making sure that none of them had any spells or tracking devices on them. He'd then shouldered the pack and walked to Holland's office, leaving the envelope with his resignation on the desk. Turning around to leave, he came face to face with Holland, one of the mind-readers standing right next to him.

 

"What are you doing, Lindsey?" the man asked, in his patented paternal tone that never failed to send a chill of fear down Lindsey's spine, though he did his best to hide it. Anyone who thought Holland Manners truly cared about them was a fool. Lindsey was many things, but fool was not one of them. The reader stared straight through him, which didn't help allay his fear.

 

"I'm tending my resignation, sir," Lindsey said truthfully. He'd done this song and dance before with the older man. The only way to get through it intact was to tell the truth as much as possible and as close to the truth the rest of the time. He was too good at ferreting out bald-faced lies. The reader gave Holland a very tiny nod when the older man glanced at them for confirmation of Lindsey's words.

 

Holland's eyes widened in surprise, though he was quick to hide it. "Why? Our plans last night worked. You succeeded. The chances of you being rewarded by the Senior Partners with a promotion are higher now than they've ever been...."

 

Lindsey swallowed hard. "I succeeded, but I was caught..." He glanced away, allowing himself to blush and think about the harsh spanking he'd received. The mind-reader would tell Holland and hopefully, knowing that Lindsey had been spanked like a little boy would derail the questioning enough that he wouldn't look any deeper. The reader leaned closer to Holland and whispered to the older man. Holland got a leer on his face that made Lindsey even more nervous.

 

"So you got your bare bottom spanked like a naughty-little boy, did you?" His voice was sympathetic and caring; even if the words themselves were almost mocking and the look in Holland's eyes was showing an interest that was beginning to creep Lindsey out.

 

Lindsey swallowed again. "Yes. I... I can't go through that again, so I'm giving my resignation.... Gotta get away...." His voice trailed off. He couldn't tell if Holland was buying what he was telling him or not. The older man had moved a bit closer and put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder in a very possessive manner. If Angel had done it, he would have felt safe and cared about. Holland doing it was just distressing and he couldn't help but tense up uncertainly, not knowing what the older man was going to do. Holland nodded at the reader, who quickly left the office.

 

"So you think resigning will keep you from having your bare bottom blistered?" he asked, deliberately using alliteration and words meant to make Lindsey feel young and helpless.

 

***

 

Angel was just taking the groceries home when he heard his phone chime with a message. He took his phone out...and as soon as he saw the message and what was said, he was leaving the groceries behind and heading to the Wolfram and Hart offices. Moving at vampiric speed, it didn't take him long to get there.

 

While there were some other humans in the offices, Angel moved quickly enough, with a feral look on his face, that no one challenged him. And he tracked his human's scent like a bloodhound...coming outside an office in time to hear the words being said to his human.

 

A low, possessive growl escaped Angel's lips and he wasted no time in opening the door to the office and stepping inside. His whole body vibrated with tension as he saw Holland with his hand on Lindsey's shoulder...on _Angel's_ human's shoulder. He cut off another low growl and focused entirely on Lindsey, choosing his words deliberately and carefully. "I wasn't done spanking you."

 

Lindsey took Angel's entrance as his opportunity to jump away from Holland without drawing the older man's suspicion. The wide-eyed, horrified look he had on his face wasn't planned or an act; although Holland was probably attributing it to something a bit different than what it truly was for. He was wide-eyed because he hadn't expected Angel to come storming into Wolfram & Hart after him. The horror was because he could tell Angel was very upset and he hadn't meant to upset his Master. Of course, Holland took it in a whole other way.

 

Seeing the wide-eyed horror on Lindsey's face, Holland chuckled almost meanly. "I'm afraid resigning hasn't saved you from a reddened bottom. If you still worked for us, of course I'd do something to help... but you don't work for us any more. You resigned. And my desire to get between a vampire and his grudge ends with clientele and employees, I'm afraid. Of course, if you want to go to human resources and apply for a job... I might be able to save your backside from a third or a fourth trip over the vampire's knee. But you'll have to suffer through this next one...."

 

Lindsey's wide-eyed startled look of horror turned on Holland. "Y... you _accepted my written resignation_?!" He allowed his surprised shock to coat his voice, carefully hiding the relieved happiness.

 

"Of course I accepted it, Lindsey. I'll have to take it down to our human resources department of course, so that they can keep it on file, but you're an adult; even if the vampire spanked you like a naughty child..." He leered again, seeming to find Lindsey's 'humiliation' at Angel's hands amusing. "...You want to resign and I accepted it the minute I saw it and realized what it was. Per your written resignation, you no longer work for Wolfram & Hart, so I can't protect you from Angel. I do hope you reconsider, though. Perhaps after he finishes with you, we can talk again about your future. I'd be willing to rehire you...." He smiled his paternal smile that never failed to feel like dirty oil sliding over Lindsey. "Think about it, yes?"

 

Lindsey blinked as the letter glowed and disappeared, only to be replaced by a glowing contract. Holland was too busy watching Angel, obviously hoping the vampire would give him a show and start punishing Lindsey right this second, in front of him, to notice that the resignation letter had been replaced by a magical contract. Lindsey swallowed hard and gave Angel a nervous look.

 

Angel quickly moved towards Lindsey, his throat vibrating with a low, possessive growl that would only carry to his human's ears; though the fact Holland no longer had hold of Lindsey went a long way towards calming him down. All he wanted was to take his human back home with him, where he'd be safe.

 

In one swift movement, Angel took hold of his human in much the same way he had the first time he'd taken Lindsey home. He put his human over his shoulder, eyeing Holland warily, but wasted no time in carrying his human out of the offices.

 

Holland quickly followed Angel, unobtrusively clearing the way for the vampire when security arrived. He was grinning because he could hear Lindsey whimpering softly, trying valiantly not to make any noises, but obviously (to him) frightened at the turn of events. This would teach the boy to think he could just leave with a letter. The vampire would punish him; likely severely, if the anger in the vampire's eyes was any indication, but once he'd healed enough, Holland would send a car to pick him up and bring him back to work. Remind him that Wolfram & Hart owned him and he couldn't _just resign_. A shot of irritation at the boy's nerve had him narrowing his eyes. They'd reached the elevator by this point. "Angel..." he said, in a calm, placating manner. "We have rooms... you could make use of one. Show him how displeased you are. Then when you are done, you can leave; we'll deal with... any clean-up or medical attention that might be necessary...." he offered. He tried to make it seem a favor to the vampire. He could tell by the wide-eyed look Lindsey shot him that the boy knew he just wanted to watch.

 

Angel's hold on his human tightened. The idea that he might do anything to cause Lindsey to need medical attention bothered him. A lot. The urge to bite and demonstrate his claim was hard to battle down and he couldn't stop himself from vamping out...which potentially helped his case, considering no one watching would realise it was because he couldn't control his need for his human. "I don't need a room here," he ground out. "I have my own perfectly good one." His hand cupped Lindsey's backside possessively.

 

Holland's eyes watched Angel 'pawing' at Lindsey's bottom, almost greedily. "If you are certain..." He sounded almost disappointed. "...You wouldn't have to wait to take care of matters if you borrowed a room from us. Even if you wanted to take him back to your location... for further punishment... later, you'd be able to finish what you apparently started early, much more quickly...." He pushed the button on the elevator and, as soon as it became available, made certain no one but him stepped onto the elevator with the vampire and his 'package'. "We'll pass by the floor the rooms are on, on the way to the garage..." he added helpfully, licking his lips without realizing it.

 

Lindsey shuddered at realizing his ex-boss was even creepier than he'd first realized.

 

"I don't need a room," Angel said again, tightening his hold on Lindsey. If he didn't want to get his human out of there so desperately, he would have been tempted to attack the creep. Lindsey was _his_. His whole body vibrated with the possessive growl that he couldn't quite keep inside.

 

"Suit yourself." Holland didn't even bother trying to hide his disappointment as he pushed the button to take them to the ground floor. As soon as they had reached it and Angel had stepped out into the garage, he said directly to Lindsey, "Once you've seen how much protection we actually gave to you, you'll be back and applying for a new job. You might be able to get a position a little above mailroom, if you don't wait too long...." His smile was devoid of any warmth or caring and his voice was slick.

 

Lindsey shuddered again but chose not to answer him, instead closing his eyes tightly. Holland could think it was because he was frightened and trying to keep from crying. Truth was, he was so relieved to be out of this place- that his resignation had been accepted- and he didn't want that relief to be seen.

 

Angel wasted literally no time in carrying his human to his car, opening the door and putting Lindsey inside, buckling him up. The passenger side of the car was on the other side of Holland, so he took advantage of that to gently nip Lindsey's neck. " _Mine_ ," he whispered, his voice a low, possessive growl, before he moved to get in the other side.

 

Lindsey relaxed immediately at the gentle nip, realizing it meant he was out of Holland's sight and that Angel had him. He still didn't say anything until Angel had pulled out of the garage and was driving them home. "Holland's creepy designs on seeing you spank my bare butt aside.... How much trouble am I in?" he whispered hesitantly, finally looking at Angel. He was obviously repentant.

 

Angel reached out and grasped his human's hand, holding it tightly. "What happened to mailing your resignation?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. But he couldn't hold back his possessive growls.

 

"I remembered some things I left in my office that I didn't want to lose... And figured if I was there, getting them, it was silly to mail it..." Lindsey admitted, in a tiny voice. He wanted to make excuses and defend himself, but something held him back. It felt like that would be disrespectful and that he needed to answer Angel's questions but not elaborate unless directed.

 

Angel gripped Lindsey's hand tightly, without hurting him. "Even though you knew how dangerous they are...that they've been responsible for a lot of the hostility and hatred you felt towards me...you decided to go there instead of waiting until I could go with you."

 

Lindsey looked at his lap, unable to face Angel at those words. He felt so stupid! "I didn't think about that," he admitted, with a shamed whisper.

 

Angel sighed. "I can tell." He slid his hand beneath Lindsey's shirt sleeve, as far as it would go, so he could stroke and caress his human's bare skin. "I couldn't stand seeing his hand on you."

 

Lindsey sighed as Angel stroked his arm, relaxing a little more. "I couldn't stand feeling it. It amazes me I ever thought of him as a paternal mentor...."

 

"You're _mine_." Angel spoke the words softly, but they were filled with emotion. "And considering what he was expecting me to do...he gave up any rights to you he ever had. I told you that _no one_ would _ever_ hurt you again."

 

Lindsey bit his lip and looked at Angel. "Thank you for that... I knew he never really cared and I was expendable, but I never fully realized that..." He shuddered. "...He wanted to watch me be humiliated as much as see me in pain. I have no doubt I deserve both... But you're the only one I can handle seeing or causing it.... Probably because I know you'd only cause it if it was necessary to keep me alive." He swallowed.

 

Angel parked the car outside the apartment and turned to Lindsey, drawing his human into a tight hug. "I love you, mo chroí." He kissed Lindsey's neck, whispering against his skin, "I had to fight the urge to bite you...to claim you...then and there."

 

"I love you, Utselii..." Lindsey returned the hug, grateful his Master wanted to hold him first before giving him the scolding he knew he deserved. "I'm yours... Completely..." he whispered, hoping that Angel understood what he'd left unsaid... That if the vampire had claimed him then and there, Lindsey would have been okay with it.

 

Angel kissed his neck, holding him a bit longer before he undid both of their seatbelts and then carried Lindsey into the apartment, hugging his human close and tight to himself. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, placing Lindsey across his lap.

 

Lindsey let out a tiny whimper, but didn't argue or try to justify himself. Instead, he brought his hands up behind his back in a show of submission and willingness to accept his Master's correction. "I'm sorry, Utselii," he whispered.

 

It was a far cry from Lindsey's fighting and resistance the first time Angel had put the human over his knee. He took hold of Lindsey's hands, brushing his finger over the ring he'd placed there and then turning them over so he could place a kiss to each palm. "I love you," he said, before tugging Lindsey's pants and underwear down. His human's bottom didn't show any signs of the thorough spanking he'd received less than a day ago and Angel took a few moments to rub and stroke the bottom across his knee. "You're mine," he stated. "You didn't have the right to take yourself away from here, mo chroí."

 

"No, sir. I... I should have asked permission..." Lindsey admitted softly, already tensing up at the knowledge he'd made such a big mistake.

 

Lifting his hand, Angel brought it down in a swat that, although firm, wasn't nearly as hard as the swats he'd given his human on first bringing him home. He delivered several more in a pattern down to Lindsey's thighs and then began to rub the bottom he'd just smacked. "If I hadn't got your text, I might not have known where you were. I would have come home to find you gone. And that you'd left of your own free will. Meaning you'd willingly decided to pull away from what was between us, making us on opposite sides again."

 

Lindsey nearly choked, he inhaled so quickly at those words. "No, Utselii! I don't want to be opposite! I'd never want to leave!" He choked the words out, before losing control and beginning to sob. "Yours, master... Always yours...."

 

Angel rubbed a bit more, squeezing his human's hands, before he completed another full circuit of swats and then paused to rub once more. "You know they aren't the good guys, mo chroí. I know you didn't want to leave anything personal with them. I know you wanted to get out so you could be home with me. But if Holland hadn't been so eager to see you punished, I might not have got you out of there. Not without there being great cost to you. And leaving you there was never an option, mo rúnsearc."

 

"I messed up..." Lindsey admitted, still crying hard. The thought of returning to a situation where he and Angel were against each other had scared him and made his heart and stomach hurt. "I messed up and was a bad Utseli gesv.... Was horrible bad...." He slumped.

 

Angel leaned down, kissing the back of his neck and then the finger that held the ring. "You aren't bad, mo chroí. You didn't think about the danger," he murmured. He began rubbing his human's bottom again. "It isn't your place to decide what you do anymore, mo rúnsearc. Who is in control of you? Who do you belong to?"

 

"I belong to you, Utselii! My Master! You control!" Lindsey said fervently, through his tears.

 

Angel began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "That's exactly right, mo chroí. You belong _to me_. It's why I came for you. Brought you back home, where you belong. _I am in control of you_."

 

Lindsey began to sob again, both because the swats hurt and because Angel had just reaffirmed his place in Lindsey's life, easing the younger man's fear that he'd pulled away from his master and ruined everything. "You control me... You control me... I... I don't control me. _I'm sorry_!"

 

Angel paused once again to rub his human's bottom, feeling the heat coming from the reddened skin. "You don't choose what you do, mo rúnsearc. You don't risk taking yourself from me."

 

"No, sir! Y... You choose... I... I don't... I don't choose..." Lindsey's voice was small, tiny and helpless. "I'm s... sorry, Utselii. Sh... Should h... have w... waited an' asked. N... no' jus g... gone. C... can' jus' g... go. Hafta ask. N... _need_ to ask!" It was hard to talk through the tears, but Lindsey forced himself. He thought he understood what he'd done wrong and needed to confirm that, so he never did it again. The thought that his Master might believe he'd chosen to leave him and be on opposite sides again had cut deep. Was it only one day that he'd thought he'd only stay around long enough to sneak away and think? He didn't want to sneak away now. But what he'd done was as bad as if he had! "Yours, Utselii! Yours! D... din' mean ta be dis... disb..." He just started sobbing again, unable to finish the word. He couldn't say bad, though, even if he felt bad. His Master had said he wasn't bad and he couldn't contradict the vampire.

 

"Exactly, mo chroí," Angel said. "You don't just leave. No matter what the reason. You wait for me to come home. Or you call me. You don't risk taking yourself away from me." He began to swat again, focusing several to Lindsey's sit spots and thighs.

 

Lindsey relaxed slightly at the knowledge that he'd got it right; that he understood what Angel was telling him. And then he lay still over the vampire's lap, crying, but not attempting to squirm or get away. He could have made his Utselii believe he didn't want to belong to him anymore! The thought hurt so bad! He welcomed the pain his Master was causing his bottom; it made it a little easier to handle the pain from feeling like such a horrible failure and disappointment. "...N... need ta get per... permiss... permission. Fer e'rythin..." he said, in a tear roughened voice, still crying hard, still laying limp and accepting over the vampire's lap; although his body was beginning to twitch and shift of its own volition, the instinct to remove itself from 'harm' beginning to overpower Lindsey's desire to accept his Master's correction without fight or fuss.

 

"Yes, mo rúnsearc," Angel said, pausing once again to rub his human's bottom. "Because you are _mine_. And you nearly took yourself away from me today. That was _not acceptable_."

 

"Was bad..." Lindsey sobbed out, unable to stop himself from saying it. It's what he felt. Angel had told him that he needed to be honest and let the vampire see and know everything about him, inside and out. But the vampire had also said he wasn't bad, so it felt like disobedience to say it. Which meant he was disobeying no matter what; he was either disobediently hiding himself from Angel, or disobediently saying he was bad. He was a horrible Utseli gesv!

 

"No, mo chroí," Angel soothed, leaning over and kissing the back of his human's neck. "Not bad," he whispered against Lindsey's skin, before kissing his shoulder, sliding the shirt to one side so he could kiss the bare skin, where Holland had placed his hand.

 

Lindsey quivered at both the words and the kiss. "...Feels like I was horrible bad..." he admitted, in a very small voice, choking on another sob. He couldn't stop himself from pushing up toward the vampire's lips, craving more kisses; or possibly needing to be claimed again, he wasn't sure.

 

"No, mo chroí," Angel whispered again, pressing another kiss to both his shoulder and neck before he quickly pulled the shirt from his human's body, allowing him to get to bare skin better. "You made a mistake. It doesn't make you bad...."

 

"...I failed to do what I should and upset you, Master..." Lindsey wasn't arguing; he sounded a mix of confused and hopeful. "...I don't know what else to call me but bad..." he admitted forlornly. He might have used the term disobedient, but since Angel hadn't actually given him any order regarding leaving or calling or anything, he hadn't technically disobeyed. Although now he knew exactly what was expected and if he did the same thing, he could use that term. But he hadn't known before (although thinking on it, he should have known), so would that word even work? He didn't know. Did it even matter? The fact was, he felt horrible about what he'd done. "...How can you forgive me? Was stupid..." he whispered sadly.

 

"You weren't stupid, mo chroí." Angel wanted to bite...to _claim_ his human...but he had to reassure Lindsey first. "Forgiving you is easy," he whispered against his neck. "I love you and you're _mine_. I brought you home to me without even knowing that you would submit and want to belong to me. _Of course_ _,_ I would forgive you and bring you home each and every other time."

 

Lindsey thought about those words and let out a tiny sob. Angel _had_ brought him home to be with him, even before he knew Lindsey would do anything more than fight him. Instead of harming him or killing him for what he'd done and was planning to do with the scroll, _he'd brought him home_ with him. And he'd _forgiven him_ and _taken him_ and _accepted him_. Now he knew Lindsey wanted to belong to him more than ever and that Lindsey was _so, so_ sorry, _of course_ he'd forgive him. Hearing it said like that, it was easy to believe. "I'm sorry, Utselii. I'm so sorry. Wanna be yours forever! Love you! Love you so much! Sorry I was da'grous. Sorry didn' think! I wanna do better for ya..... don' deserv' ya...." He sobbed softly. He was relieved and believed Angel wouldn't give up on him; he still hurt inside from his own actions, feeling like he didn't deserve his Master's love or forgiveness.

 

Angel wrapped his arms tightly around Lindsey, drawing his human up and onto his lap, stripping away the pants and underwear so that he could have access to all of his human's bare skin. He kissed Lindsey's shoulder and then his head, inhaling his human's scent and letting it calm and settle him. "I wanted to rip his arm off for daring to touch you," he whispered.

 

Lindsey shivered and pressed as close as he was able, shifting so that his warmed bottom rubbed against his Master and reignited the sting. It was a physical reminder that Angel was in charge and would take control; and even though he _knew_ it, he needed to keep _feeling_ it. "It felt so wrong, Master..." he whispered. "...No one's 'lowed to touch me bu' you… 'less you give 'mission..." he added, since there might be instances where Angel would want him to let someone else touch him (like a doctor or something) and Lindsey already felt stupid for his actions from the day; he wanted to show his Master that he was capable of thinking things through a bit better than he'd shown.

 

Angel slid his hand down to possessively cup and hold Lindsey's bottom, kissing his neck down his shoulder and arm; turning his human's hand over to kiss the palm and then repeating the action on the other side. "If he _ever_ touches you again...." His voice turned into a low, possessive, rumbling growl. "I won't hold back a second time."

 

"I'll do my best to avoid him..." Lindsey nodded, hiding his face against Angel's chest. He shifted just enough that his bottom was easier to reach, then whimpered softly. "...Need to feel you own me..." he admitted hesitantly, still not thinking he deserved to be with his Master. He'd finally stopped crying, his body tired from the high emotion.

 

Angel rubbed his human's bottom, pressing another kiss to his neck. "I love you. I've got you. _You're mine_ ," he whispered, before he bit.

 

Lindsey closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his arms wrap loosely around the vampire as he was claimed. "...'m yours..." he repeated, in a slow drawl, his heartbeat quickening as his body reacted to the bonding bite. "...Only yours... completely yours..." He gently, slightly, pushed his backside into his Master's hand; not moving enough to dislodge Angel's teeth, but enough to wordlessly ask for the vampire's attention.

 

Angel's lips moved over his human's skin, kissing, even as he bit. He kept one hand on Linsey's bottom, rubbing and stroking the still-warm skin, while his other hand roamed over the rest of his human's back and neck, stroking and rubbing every part he could get to.

 

"...B'long t'you, Utselii... only you..." Lindsey murmured, feeling himself become more lax and boneless the more his Master touched him. He wanted Angel to touch everywhere and to made certain he was able to, he shifted and moved into whichever position the vampire chose to put him in for the exploration.

 

Angel pulled his human in closer, kissing his neck as he stroked and rubbed over every inch of Lindsey's body, gently parting his human's legs for better access to his inner thighs.

 

Lindsey shivered again and whined softly, opening his legs for the vampire. "...Yours..." he repeated again, beginning to sound a little dazed. "...Own me...."

 

Angel didn't drink, but he didn't pull away from the bite, stroking and rubbing intimately and possessively, growling low in his throat as Lindsey submitted and it spoke to the primal part of Angel.

 

Lindsey whimpered again as Angel took ownership. "....Please, Master..." he whined, in a needy voice. He wasn't certain what exactly he wanted to happen. He just knew he wouldn't be happy until the vampire had taken control over every part of him.

 

Angel held his human tightly, using vampiric speed to get them to the bedroom, where he could pin Lindsey to the bed, nuzzling into his human's neck as his hands continued to stroke and explore, rubbing and kneading every single part of Lindsey's body.

 

Once on the bed, Lindsey just let himself go; laying limp enough that his Master could move him, but wriggling and moaning whenever the vampire touched him in a way that felt especially good. His breathing was erratic, and he kept his head back so Angel could continue nuzzling and biting his neck.

 

Angel stroked and rubbed intimately and possessively, letting his thumb stroke gently over Lindey's lips before he parted his human's thighs once more, caressing and stroking.

 

Lindsey opened his mouth to the vampire's unspoken request and let his legs fall apart as far as they were able, pulling his knees up enough that the vampire could reach every personal intimate area on Lindsey's body; almost offering it, with accompanying whimpers and whines.

 

Angel growled, low in his throat, as his human submitted to him. He let his thumb slip into Lindsey's mouth, while his other hand explored and stroked between his human's thighs, stroking and rubbing and then lightly patting the inner thighs.

 

Lindsey latched onto the vampire's thumb, unable to help himself, beginning to gently suck and lick. His whimpers and moans rose and fell, depending on where his Master's hand explored, but when Angel lightly patted his thighs, he began to shallowly thrust toward the vampire's hand with a very needy whine.

 

Angel kissed and nuzzled his human's neck, his fingers stroking down Lindsey's face, while his other hand continued to pat and stroke Lindsey's inner thighs, teasing him.

 

Lindsey's shallow thrusts were becoming slightly more frantic the longer Angel gave his thighs attention. "...Yours..." he whined breathlessly, tears pooling in his eyes from the intensity of what he felt.

 

Angel nuzzled Lindsey's neck, his hand inching closer to his human's groin...but slowly, continuing to give the area around attention.

 

Lindsey quivered helplessly. His entire body felt hot and electrified and he didn't know how he would ever calm down enough to function. He felt achey and needy and knew only the vampire could soothe him. "...Master..." he whimpered, with a catch in his voice, slanting his head even more to expose his neck. He couldn't part his legs any further or bring his knees up any higher. He was completely open and vulnerable to the vampire's whims; and he _liked_ that. Liked that Angel was in complete control over what he was feeling and how he would feel it.

 

Angel pulled out of the bite, but stayed at Lindsey's neck, kissing and licking the skin. " _Mine_ ," he whispered, nuzzling in close. Inhaling his human's scent. His other hand continued to stroke and caress and explore. "I love you," he murmured into his human's skin.

 

"...Yours... always yours... love you... need you... _please_ , Master..." Lindsey whimpered. His body was beyond agitated and he couldn't focus on anything but the vampire's touch and kiss. "... _Please... please... please_..." he begged brokenly, his voice catching as his body tried to follow Angel's lips and hands wherever they moved.

 

Angel relented, his hand moving to his human's groin as he whispered in Lindsey's ear, "You can let go, mo chroí. I'll catch you. I'm here. I will _always_ catch you."

 

Lindsey closed his eyes tight, a long, drawn out moan escaping. He was shocked (though maybe he shouldn't have been) when his body immediately began to spasm in release.

 

Angel kissed, licked and nuzzled Lindsey's neck, murmuring against his skin, "Good, mo chroí. You are _very_ good."

 

Lindsey spasmed for a few more moments, Angel's words as well as the kissing and other physical attention drawing out his reaction further than it might have gone normally. By the time he collapsed under the vampire, he was completely spent and barely able to move. He lay there, open and vulnerable, for whatever his Master did next.

 

Angel kept his human pinned under him, kissing along his neck and shoulder. "I love you. I've got you. I'll always keep you safe," he promised between the kisses.

 

"I love you, Utselii... can't live without you..." Lindsey murmured, in a sleepy voice, laying still and accepting his Master's attention with the barest of whines and whimpers. His skin and other parts were very sensitive now; but what the vampire was doing still felt wonderful and he could feel the bond strengthening with each kiss and lick. He gave Angel a grin that made him look drugged.

 

Angel kissed his neck and then his forehead. "You're mine, mo chroí," he murmured. "I won't ever let you go. I won't let you get taken from me." He kept his human pinned under him, kissing and nuzzling against Lindsey's skin.

 

Lindsey sighed happily, shifting his head enough that his throat was completely vulnerable. He then relaxed completely under the vampire. "...Like being held down by you..." he whispered shyly. "...Like you controlling how I move...."

 

"I like it too, mo chroí," Angel murmured, nuzzling in closer. "Being able to hold you close and tight...protect you and keep you close. I love you, mo rúnsearc."

 

Lindsey sniffled softly. Angel's words were soothing, but they also reminded him of how he could have taken himself away from his Utselii. How he could have made Angel think they were on opposite sides again; and then he would have been alone and not being held close and tight. It was all he could do not to start crying and apologizing again, his sense of guilt for having just run off and nearly ruined everything still so strong.

 

Angel heard the hitch in his human's breathing and moved closer so that they could look into each other's eyes. "What is it, mo chroí?"

 

Lindsey forced himself to look into Angel's eyes. "...I just... I keep thinking about what I did and what could have happened. I could have been lost to you. I... I could have ended up separate and opposite of you again and I... I don't want that. And I'm so sorry, Utselii... I'm so so sorry and I don't think I can ever make it right..." he whispered, sniffling then swallowing hard.

 

Angel's thumb gently stroked the side of his human's cheek. "I've forgiven you, mo rúnsearc," he murmured. "But if you need to feel punished a bit more, I'll take you back over my knee and redden your backside again."

 

"I... I'm trying not to be naughty and push..." Lindsey said helplessly. "...But I can't stop feeling guilty, even though you forgave me...."

 

Angel kissed his cheek and then his neck. "Then I'll turn you back over my knee, mo rúnsearc." He sat up on the bed and gently drew his human over his lap.

 

Lindsey sniffled, but he relaxed in obvious relief that Angel was going to take care of him. As soon as he was over the vampire's lap, he shifted his arms behind his back so that his Master could pin his arms in place and make it more difficult for him to move. He'd be pinned in place for punishment as easily as he was pinned in place for pleasure.

 

Angel pinned his human's hands behind his back, stroking and gently squeezing them. "I love you," he whispered, before lifting his hand and bringing it down in a firm swat; not too hard, considering he'd already spanked his human, but definitely enough to be felt.

 

Lindsey let out a tiny sigh. "...I love you too, sir..." And then hissed as the first swat landed and the fire on his bottom reignited. "...Thank you, Master...." he whispered, squeezing Angel's hand before taking another shuddering breath.

 

" _Mine_ ," Angel whispered, holding his human tightly as he continued swatting down to Lindsey's thighs and then began again from the top.

 

"...Yours, Master... always yours..." Lindsey whimpered and squeezed Angel's hand again. He'd almost taken himself from his Utselii. He wouldn't feel right until he felt Angel's claim every time he moved, reminding him who he belonged to and reminding him that he couldn't just take off and do what he wanted without permission. Not anymore.

 

Completing the second circuit, Angel began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "I need you, mo chroí. And even if I _had_ believed you'd left me willingly, I would have come after you," he admitted. "I wouldn't have been able to carry on without you."

 

"...You'll always come after me?" Lindsey sniffled, squeezing onto Angel's hand desperately. "...Even if it's my fault I'm gone, and I was di...dis'bedient? Horrible bad? You'll come after me?" The hopeful tone in his voice couldn't be helped.

 

" _Always_ ," Angel confirmed. "You're _mine_. I might not be alive in the conventional sense, but without you, it wouldn't be worth existing. Mo chroí. I felt the draw to you before I acted upon it. I didn't know what it was then. _I do now_."

 

"...I feel that same draw. I thought it would go away after I was rested and had time to calm down, but it didn't..." Lindsey whispered in a tight voice, the smacks finally doing their job and bringing him to tears. "...It didn't go and... and now I know I can never be away from you. I need too much. Need to be in your control... to be yours...." He took a slow breath and sniffled, his tears sliding down his face. His bottom stung a great deal now, but it was what he'd needed; to feel like Angel was in complete control and to feel that control even when the vampire wasn't touching. It made it easier to forgive himself, because it meant he hadn't taken himself away from the vampire. Angel still had him.

 

Angel leaned over and kissed, then gently nipped the side of his neck, even as his other hand continued to swat, focusing more to his human's sit spots and thighs. "I've never felt this way about anyone else, human or otherwise," he whispered against Lindsey's skin.

 

Lindsey moved his head just enough for Angel to be able to keep kissing and nipping his neck. He sniffled again, squeezing the vampire's hand with his own hands. "...Me neither..." he admitted, in a small, submissive tone. He never would have given himself to anyone the way he'd given himself to Angel. He couldn't help but twitch and jerk his legs out a tiny bit as the vampire continued to spank his sit spots and thighs. Soon, his entire bottom and thighs were stinging uncomfortably; and it was comforting to him. He hoped it was visibly evident that he was being punished soundly. Feeling it was good, but he liked the idea of being able to see evidence of his Master's control too. Beyond the ring.

 

Angel nuzzled, kissed and gently nipped Lindsey's neck, slowing the force and speed of the swats a fraction even though his hand kept rising and falling. He still had hold of his human's hands and he stroked them gently, brushing his finger over the ring. It didn't feel like enough, even though it was an outward sign of his commitment and control. He felt the need to mark in other ways, too.

 

Lindsey was making tiny mewling sounds by this point; not wanting to cry, because he was afraid Angel would stop spanking and he _needed_ to be spanked until he couldn't sit without feeling it; _needed_ to feel that sign of his Utselii's control the rest of the night at least. On top of that, the nuzzling, kissing and nipping _felt good_. The combination of pain and pleasure was causing his ability to think to suffer. He supposed he was lucky Angel wasn't asking any questions. He wasn't certain he could form a coherent answer. He just needed Angel to show ownership; to mark him in whatever way possible.

 

Angel slowed the smacks down until he was really only patting, kissing Lindsey's neck and down his shoulders, gently scraping his teeth along skin; careful not to hurt.

 

Lindsey quivered in place, still making tiny mewling noises. "...Yours..." he whimpered softly, squeezing Angel's hand again and feeling himself relax even further so he could feel the smacks more keenly.

 

" _Mine_ ," Angel whispered, kissing his human's palms, beginning to intersperse rubbing with the pats of Lindsey's bottom. His voice was a low, possessive growl.

 

Lindsey whimpered as Angel began to rub between pats. The constant switching from comforting to stinging was removing the last of his ability to control his reactions. The possessiveness was making him want to roll back over and show his belly and offer the vampire anything he wanted.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck and back, continuing to rub and pat, covering his human's entire bottom, down to his thighs. He couldn't help the sense of possessiveness that filled him and he reached out to the same drawer that had held the rings the two of them now wore. It was where he kept anything important to him...barring the human he now held over his lap. The two more pieces of jewellery weren't really designed to be worn as earrings, but using vampire strength, he was able to break and bend them enough that they'd work. "Hold still, mo chroí," he whispered, before using his fangs to pierce his human's ears.

 

Lindsey held still as ordered, even when he felt the sharp pain and tug at his ear lobes. The pain only lasted a second and then the pleasure filled him at his Master's bite. Despite the fact he was being punished, the bite caused him to become immediately aroused. He continued to hold very still, though, blushing at the fact his body just reacted to his Utselii in that manner.

 

Placing the makeshift earrings inside his human's ears, Angel gently licked away the couple of droplets of blood that had formed and then kissed either side of his neck. "Good, mo chroí," he murmured.

 

Lindsey sighed happily at the praise. "...'m yours..." he reiterated again, his voice a mix of drowsy arousal. His bottom was a throbbing sting by this point- it wasn't taking much of a pat at all for it to be felt- but Lindsey just squeezed his vampire's hand gently and stayed in place. If Angel asked any questions, he'd be honest, but he wasn't going to say anything unless asked. And he wasn't going to ask anything either. Even if Angel chose to spank him the rest of the night.

 

Angel kissed his way down Lindsey's back, holding him gently in place with one hand resting on his human's backside while his other grasped Lindsey's hands. "I have you," he whispered. "And I've forgiven you, mo chroí. It's time for you to forgive yourself."

 

Lindsey took a slow, cleansing breath and thought and realized. "...I can now, Master. I can let go of the guilt... you have me...." he whispered.

 

Angel very carefully turned his human over, so they were face to face, and kissed his head, inhaling Lindsey's scent. "For always," he murmured, before kissing his neck.

 

Lindsey tipped his head back so his neck was completely open and vulnerable. He took a quivering breath; his bottom stung so much, but he was grateful for the fact. It was more difficult to be grateful for the erection he had; it was embarrassing to him that his body just had a mind of its own when it came to reacting to his Master's touch. His dark blush betrayed his embarrassment.

 

Angel kissed his cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed, mo chroí," he murmured. "This is a normal part of the bond."

 

Lindsey smiled crookedly, relaxing slightly. He was still bright pink, but was obviously less distressed at his Master's words. "...Will I always react this way to your bite?" he asked curiously.

 

"It's possible," Angel answered. "It's also just as possible that your reaction has as much to do with the bond strengthening; and eventually, you won't react like it. But even if you do, it won't be a problem."

 

Lindsey smiled again. "I dunno whether I want to become used to it so I don't have it affect me like this, or if I want to have it always affect me like this..." he admitted bashfully.

 

Angel gently stroked his fingers through Lindsey's hair. "It doesn't matter to me either way, mo chroí. However you react, I'll accept everything about you."

 

Lindsey sighed softly, leaning into Angel's hand. "...That makes me happy. I want to give all of me to you...it feels good that you'll accept it...."

 

Angel stroked Lindsey's hair and face, kissing his neck once more. "Of course, I'll accept it," he murmured. "I love you. I want _everything_."

 

Lindsey couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Angel and lifted himself up just enough that he could nuzzle against the vampire affectionately. The arousal disappeared with the lack of attention... He was more eager to show his Master how much he cared about and loved him.

 

Angel kissed his human's head, once again inhaling his scent. "You feel good in my arms," he whispered against Lindsey's hair.

 

Lindsey snuggled and nuzzled closer. "Your arms feel good around me," he responded quietly. He let out a tiny sigh of contentment. "...Tired..." he admitted sheepishly. "...And hungry..." he had to add when his stomach growled loudly.

 

Angel stroked the side of his face. "I did manage to get some groceries before I came after you. I'll feed you something and then you can sleep." He helped his human up.

 

Lindsey nodded and fought a yawn, snuggling a bit more before Angel helped him up. "What do you want me to do, master?" he asked quietly.

 

"You just need to stick close to me," Angel answered, wrapping his arm possessively around Lindsey's waist to guide his human to the kitchen, where he began preparing some food for his human.

 

Lindsey stayed glued to Angel's side, only moving when the vampire indicated he should back away a little.

 

Angel finished preparing his human some food and retrieved a cup of blood from the fridge before he then sat down, guiding Lindsey onto his lap and wrapping his arm around his human's waist, before he began feeding him.

 

Lindsey let out a tiny hiss when he sat down but grinned at Angel. He obediently opened his mouth to feed when Angel prodded him to.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's shoulder and the back of his neck as he continued feeding his human, holding him tightly and possessively.

 

Lindsey ate until he was full, then put his head on Angel's shoulder. "...Can't eat any more, Master..." he said, snuggling some more.

 

Angel kissed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll take you to bed, mo chroí," he murmured, before putting action to words...leading his human back to the bedroom and settling down with Lindsey on the bed.

 

Lindsey continued to snuggle, pressing as close to Angel as possible. It didn't take long for him to fall soundly asleep, though, the day’s events wearing him out.

 

Angel wrapped his arms tightly around his human, holding Lindsey close and watching his human's face.

 

****

 

Wesley hadn't been happy to learn of Angel taking Lindsey McDonald back to his apartment. He didn't trust the young lawyer any further than he could throw him. He'd been even more unhappy to learn of the bond, certain it was a trap. So, he'd done as much research as he could. Several hours later, he was not only unhappy at developments, he was downright scared.

 

He'd immediately called Willow Rosenberg and asked her if there was anything that could be done. If the bond worked as expected and she couldn't do anything, Angelus would be making a return. Luckily, she knew exactly what to do...and passed the information on to him.

 

It was close to midnight when he called Angel.

 

***

 

Angel stirred as soon as his phone started ringing, carefully picking it up and checking the display, before answering it as fast as possible, so that it wouldn't wake his human. "Wesley?" he asked softly.

 

"Angel. I researched that bond..." Wesley jumped right in, seeing no sense in dancing around the subject and every reason to tell the vampire quickly.

 

Angel let his arm tighten a fraction around Lindsey. "I assume what you found was worrying?" He didn't know if Wesley had discovered the same things he and Lindsey had already experienced, but if there was new information, it would likely help.

 

"Unless you both decide you don't want it... and make a deliberate decision to separate with enough miles between you that the bond isn't drawing you together... you will end up having intercourse. There is no way to avoid it. The bond won't be happy until you are joined as one. And when you do that...." Wesley paused, certain Angel knew the implications.

 

"I know," Angel answered. "I don't have any intention of losing my soul and becoming Angelus again." Of course, he wasn't willing to give up Lindsey either. He could blame the bond for that; but his human had been right. The feelings were there before Angel had bitten Lindsey for the first time.

 

Wesley sighed. "...But you have no intention of leaving Lindsey or breaking the bond..." He didn't sound surprised. "Lucky for you, I knew you'd be a stubborn ass and I called Willow. After several hours of brainstorming, we believe we have found a solution.”

 

"What's the solution?" Angel asked immediately; still keeping his voice low, as he didn't want to wake Lindsey.

 

Wesley explained in great detail what would need to be done. "I actually have all the supplies. I can bring them over now... Unless you have questions?"

 

"No. I think everything's clear." Angel had listened intently to Wesley's explanation. "Now's as good a time as any." He carefully moved out from under Lindsey's weight, being as careful as possible not to wake his human.

 

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. I don't actually have to witness, but it would be a good idea for me to be waiting outside, at least. In case it doesn't work," Wesley stated calmly. "I'll see you soon." He quickly hung up.

 

Angel quickly dressed and then began getting together a few things; items he had for protection. Not for himself, but in case something happened, and he became a danger. If anything did go wrong with the ceremony, he wanted to make sure Lindsey was able to get away to safety.

 

Lindsey had been very tired and so didn't awaken. He could sense his master still in the room, so the bond let him sleep.

 

Exactly twenty minutes later, Wesley was knocking gently on the door of the apartment.

 

Angel didn't waste any time in opening the door and smiling at Wesley. "Thank you for this. I know you don't like the idea of the bond."

 

"I like the idea of Angelus even less..." Wesley smiled weakly. "Besides... after reading about the bond, it will likely end up a good thing. Once it's fully formed, Lindsey is less likely to betray you. If he does, he'll hurt himself. He has a high enough sense of self-preservation I doubt that will happen." He handed Angel the box with all the needed items. "You know what to do and what chants to say?" he asked, to make certain. He'd rather not watch, but if he was needed to assist, he would.

 

Angel nodded. "I've set out holy water, crosses, even stakes...I'll let Lindsey know you're outside, so he knows where to run if anything does go wrong." He had faith in Willow and in Wesley, but he'd rather make sure his human was as protected as possible.

 

Wesley took a deep breath and nodded. "Good luck, Angel. I hope it is successful..." Wesley smiled crookedly and quickly left to go wait in his car.

 

Angel carried the box to the bedroom and set it down, before sitting on the bed and gently stroking Lindsey's cheek. "You need to wake up, mo chroí."

 

Lindsey immediately stirred, responding to the vampire voice. "Master...?" The curiosity was clear in his voice.

 

Angel continued stroking his cheek as he said, "Wesley called. He did some research on the bond between us and let me know that intercourse will be an inevitable result."

 

Lindsey blinked, then blushed faintly. "I'm not surprised. Do... Does that bother you?" he asked hesitantly.

 

Angel shook his head. "The only thing that bothers me about that is the possibility of Angelus being freed." He took hold of Lindsey's hand. "Wesley called a mutual friend back in Sunnydale and they put their heads together and found a ritual that they're pretty sure will work." He paused; but as much as he didn't want to let Lindsey go, he had to make the offer. To make it clear that the human's safety was all that mattered to him. "There is still the option of separating far enough for the bond to lose its power."

 

Lindsey turned frightened and stricken eyes onto the vampire. "I don't want to leave you! Please don't make me leave, Utselii!"

 

Angel quickly wrapped his arms tightly around his human. "I don't want that either, mo chroí," he soothed. "But you had to know the option was there." He kissed Lindsey's head, inhaling the human's scent.

 

Lindsey clutched onto Angel, snuggling and taking deep breaths to calm down. After he felt he could speak calmly again, he asked, "What is the ritual? What do we need to do?"

 

Angel held Lindsey tightly through the explanation he'd been given, finishing with, "Wesley's outside. I've put out crosses and holy water and stakes. If something goes wrong, you do whatever it takes to get away to safety."

 

Lindsey swallowed, then nodded. "I won't kill you. But if I have to, I'll run, Utselii...." He bit his lip. "Will it matter? That I've never...?" He glanced away, as if embarrassed.

 

"To the ritual? No, I don't think it will." Stroking the side of his face, Angel added, "But we have time, mo chroí. To make sure it won't be painful for you."

 

Lindsey relaxed at that, then laughed sheepishly. He hadn't realized how nervous he was about that until Angel said they had time. "Are we doing the ritual tonight, sir?" he asked softly, pressing his cheek into Angel's palm.

 

Angel nodded, letting his thumb ghost over his human's lips. "If the bond will force it anyway, I'd rather we do this on our terms."

 

Lindsey opened his mouth for his master, nodding gently in agreement. He'd rather it be in their terms as well.

 

"Will you be most comfortable in here?" Angel asked, fingers stroking along his human's cheek.

 

"I'm most comfortable wherever you are..." Lindsey admitted shyly, before hesitantly suggesting, "Where... Where is the best place to do the ceremony? Maybe we should go there...."

 

"There's no specific place, but considering what's involved, we'll need a bit of room, so maybe the living room would be best," Angel suggested.

 

Lindsey nodded and carefully crawled off the bed. He glanced down. "Do I need to bathe before the ritual?" he asked uncertainly. Some rituals required the participants be as clean as possible. Usually, the most fanatical of those required fasting and other actions to facilitate complete 'clean'. He figured this wasn't one of those, but still....

 

Angel shook his head. "I don't think that's necessary." He picked up the box with one hand, wrapping his other arm possessively around Lindsey's waist to guide his human through to the living room.

 

Lindsey followed. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous. All rituals made him a bit nervous, though, even if they were something that he wanted to do and needed to be done, simply because of the potential for horrible results from failure. Still. If they wanted to be certain Angel stayed Angel.... Swallowing, he looked up at the vampire- his Master- a bit shyly. "Where do you want me, sir?" he asked quietly.

 

"However, you feel comfortable." Angel's smile was reassuring as he set the box down, opened it up and... took out a bottle of lube. "Sometimes I forget just how well-prepared Wesley gets," he muttered; but at least they had that covered.

 

Lindsey's eyes widened at the bottle in Angel's hands, blinking owlishly. "I thought he didn't like me..." he muttered, blushing slightly as it became more apparent that Wesley knew exactly what was going to happen and had actively thought about how to prepare for it. Lindsey certainly hadn't thought about it; he'd just been going along with the feelings, not thinking about the future.

 

Angel reached out to gently stroke his human's face. "I think this is his way of telling us he's accepting this." He leaned in to nuzzle Lindsey's neck, kissing the pulse.

 

LIndsey slanted his head back and sighed softly. "That's... that's good, right?" he asked softly. He'd hated that he was a reason for a break between Angel and his friends, but if Wesley was making overtures to try and help. His breathing and heart rate immediately quickened as Angel's lips touched his skin; covered his pulse point.

 

Angel nodded, beginning to kiss over Lindsey's neck, shoulder and chest, pulling his human closer for better access.

 

Lindsey let out a tiny, whimpering sigh, moving into Angel's grip willingly and pressing as close as he could without hindering the vampire's lips.

 

Angel removed his own clothes, then resumed kissing and stroking over Lindsey's whole body, gently scraping his teeth along his human's skin but without actually biting.

 

Lindsey shivered, pressing as close to the vampire as Angel would allow; but he still shifted and moved where his Master directed.

 

Angel kissed, stroked and caressed, gently parting Lindsey's legs so he had access to his human's inner thighs...helping Lindsey to lie down, so he'd be more comfortable.

 

Lindsey whimpered softly, but it was obviously not in fear or pain. His skin was flushed and warming at the vampire's touch and his breathing was quick.

 

Angel kissed his neck and then pulled back long enough to reach the supplies, taking out the ink. He used the knife in the box to cut his own wrist, drizzling the blood into the bowl with the ink and mixing both together. While he did remember the chant, he used the papers Wesley had left to be certain he'd got it right.

 

Lindsey stayed in place, stretched out on the floor, watching Angel through half closed eyes. He didn't know what Angel intended to mark into his skin; he hoped it was something that would constantly remind him of his position in his Master's life.

 

As soon as the ink was fully mixed, Angel returned to his human, kissing and stroking over his body. He gently pushed Lindsey's thighs apart further, taking the needle and ink to begin marking the tattoo on his human's inner thigh, where he'd bitten earlier.

 

Lindsey's quick intake of breath was all the evidence needed that it hurt, being tattooed in such a sensitive area. He held still, though, knowing that's what his Master wanted him to do; and once the initial burn settled, he was able to realize that the pain was being soothed almost as soon as it was caused; most likely due to the vampire's blood being mixed with the ink. "I... I don't know if I want to cry because the needle burns, or whimper because the ink is soothing the burn..." he admitted in a whisper.

 

"React however you need to, mo chroí," Angel whispered. "I can hold you steady so that the design isn't marred." He let his hand rest gently on Lindsey's other thigh, squeeing lightly.

 

"Yessir..." Lindsey took in another quick breath, a tiny whine escaping as the burn seemed especially high at that point, then shivered as the blood soothed it into a more numb pain. It was an effort; and if it hadn't been for the vampire's firm grip on him to keep both of his legs immobile, he probably wouldn't have succeeded despite his efforts, but he managed to hold still through the entire marking. It didn't keep tears from running down his face, however.

 

Angel finished the tattoo as quickly and carefully as possible and then moved up so he could lick and kiss away Lindsey's tears. "I love you, mo chroí," he murmured against Lindsey's skin. "You're being very good...very brave."

 

Lindsey sniffled, turning his face toward the vampire, craving the comfort offered. "I want to be brave for you, Utselii..." he admitted, almost bashfully.

 

"You are, mo chroí." Angel kissed and caressed, stroking over his human's body...kissing down his neck, chest and stomach. " _Mine_ ," he whispered.

 

Lindsey sighed happily, "...Yours, Utselii..." he murmured, even as his body began to visibly take notice over Angel's possessive caressing.

 

Angel kissed and stroked and then gently clasped his human to hold him still with one hand, beginning to tattoo his chest...just over his heart.

 

The tattooing didn't hurt quite as badly over his heart, the skin not quite as sensitive. That didn't mean it wasn't a bit painful, though and Lindsey was beginning to feel a bit emotional. The last several days had been too full of anxiety and very quick change and even though he felt safe and loved and wanted... he also felt a bit scared at the unknown. Tears streamed from his eyes and he breathed as deeply as he was able, considering how tightly Angel was holding him and how he was attempting not to move. He was grateful that this particular part of what they were doing didn't require Angel to chant _while_ he was marking Lindsey. At least he knew that any whimpers he was unable to hold in weren't going to possibly mess up the ritual.

 

Once again, Angel worked as quickly and carefully as he could, keeping a tight hold of his human. Once he was done, he returned to kissing and caressing over Lindsey's body, murmuring soft endearments to his human.

 

Lindsey breathed deeply through his nose, exhaling through his mouth and tried to relax. The tattoos were a mixture of pleasure (from the blood) and pain, his bottom was still sore from the spanking he'd _needed_ _,_ and the bond wanted him to submit completely to his Master, letting Angel enter into him so he'd finally be claimed inside and out. It was a cacophony of conflicting messages and he was too tired to be able to straighten them all out. So, he focused on his Utselii; on every touch, kiss and caress. And even though he couldn't keep from whimpering and whining when the occasional pain overwhelmed the pleasure, he was able to keep holding still for his Master.

 

Angel murmured softly and reassuringly to his human, kissing and touching and stroking and caressing. He gently helped Lindsey to turn over, kissing down his human's back before he began the tattoo on the back of Lindsey's neck.

 

Somehow, it had been easier when Angel was tattooing him from the front. It took every ounce of trust he had in his Utselii not to try and move away when Angel began to tattoo the back of his neck. Not only did it hurt, but he felt so vulnerable and being unable to see his Master as he was feeling the pain made it worse... bad enough that even the pleasure the blood provided wasn't overcoming it. He clenched his hands and tried to breathe deeply, but his whimpers were more like tiny sobs and his body had visible tremors; luckily not bad enough to cause him to move his head or neck, but obvious all the same.

 

Noticing his human's reactions, Angel leaned in and gently kissed the side of Lindsey's neck, nuzzling into him for a moment or two before he resumed the tattooing. "You're being very brave, mo chroí."

 

Lindsey whined at the words, but visibly calmed. "...Don't feel brave..." he admitted, in a tiny voice. He took a slow breath again and forced himself to stay still. And then suddenly, the arousal that had disappeared at some point half-way through the chest tattoo returned with a vengeance and he was forced to hold still, even though he desperately needed to shift his hips. He moaned softly.

 

Angel kissed his human's neck and finished the tattoo. "That was the last one, mo chroí," he whispered. "I love you." He kissed Lindsey's shoulder and then began the chant, resting his hands on his human's back.

 

Lindsey closed his eyes and listened quietly to the chant, managing not to move at all or make a sound while Angel finalized what would effectively bind Lindsey to him in a way that the bond couldn't. The vampire's hands on his back calmed him considerably; the words rolling over him almost in a wave of sound. Even knowing the magic involved, he was surprised when the pleasure/pain turned to warm stinging tingling, becoming hotter and hotter as the chant progressed. Not an unbearable heat, though; a comforting heat that eased any remainder of nerves he had about the procedure; and then it felt like all the breath was being drawn out of his body- like his life was being drawn out of his body- everything being shoved back in again in an avalanche of hot white noise. He passed out; only for a few seconds, but long enough to not feel the last searing heat as the tattoos blazed brightly, like molten lava, before they dimmed, the ink seeping deeper into his body. He came to with a moan.

 

Angel leaned in and nuzzled Lindsey's shoulder, kissing the skin there. "That part's over with," he whispered, able to tell through his human's change in breathing that Lindsey was awake. He kissed gently down his human's back.

 

Lindsey whimpered slightly but held still. He didn't hurt anymore the chant having nullified what pain the tattooing had caused. But his skin felt electrified, so his Utselii's kisses were making his blood heat. "....Master..." he whined softly.

 

"I'm here. I've got you," Angel murmured, continuing to kiss down his human's back. While doing so, he reached out for the bottle of lube.

 

"...Got me..." Lindsey repeated in a dazed voice, though he was becoming a bit more coherent with each kiss.

 

Angel continued to kiss and caress, encouraging Lindsey to relax as he made good use of the lube.

 

It wasn't easy- knowing what was coming and knowing he'd never done anything like it before- but he trusted Angel. Trusted his Utselii to take care of him. And the kisses and caressing, _was_ soothing, so while not easy, it was easier than he'd expected to relax and give the vampire complete control over his body.

 

Angel kissed and caressed and stroked, taking his time even though both the bond and the ritual added a sense of urgency. He licked his human's neck and, beginning to push inside Lindsey, going as slow and careful as possible, he bit.

 

Lindsey somehow began to chant the words that he'd quickly memorized when Angel showed him his part. His voice was clear, although it was husky, low and gravelly from need. He somehow managed to keep the chant going, even after Angel was all the way in. He felt so full, so _possessed_. His voice only wobbled a little bit with neediness, though.

 

Angel adjusted his hold on Lindsey, so he wasn't putting his full weight on his human and kept biting as he moved carefully and slowly; unwilling to risk causing his human any more pain than was necessary.

 

Lindsey just kept the chant up. He'd only peripherally noticed pain when Angel first slid in, but his body had adjusted quickly, the vampire's slow and careful movement allowing him to relax enough that it didn't hurt. It felt good. Better than good. The words of the chant fell from his lips a little faster, the words in the second stanza more primal; encouraging Lindsey's heartbeat to speed up and Angel not to be quite so gentle. At the same time, the bond urged Lindsey to shift; not enough to dislodge the vampire, but to make it easier for the vampire to go deeper, bite easier and also relieve the pressure from his own reaction to feeling his master moving in him. Once the bond was happy with his position, Lindsey held still, continuing the chant.

 

Angel responded to Lindsey's shifting, but was very careful to continue going gently. His own release was close. He only needed to move minutely inside his human to speed up his own reaction. His lips moved on Lindsey's neck, lightly kissing, while at the same time, he laced his fingers between his human's, placing his hand over the ring he'd given Lindsey.

 

Lindsey somehow managed to avoid stuttering as Angel moved that slight little bit, continuing the chant. His voice sounded pathetically needy to his own ears, but he didn't care. He did need Angel. He tightened his own fingers against the vampire's and slanted his head just a little to encourage Angel to begin drinking. He was almost to the end of the chant and he knew the minute the vampire drank, his own release would occur.

 

Angel drank, tangling his fingers around Lindsey's, and he began to shudder as his own release came. He nuzzled his human's neck, his whole body growing warm everywhere he touched his human.

 

Lindsey had just spoken the last word when he felt the blood pulled from his neck by his master's _warm_ mouth. He shuddered helplessly, his body tightening and spasming in release. He was surrounded by his master at the same time he surrounded the vampire, and _everything_ felt warm. As long as the warmth was coursing through his body, surrounding them, he continued to shudder and spasm, his release being wrung out of him by the magic, his body being used to milk the vampire's release. He could feel himself being filled up. It didn't stop until the magic was through with them; it felt like a heavy blanket covered them, sinking into his skin and then the warmth began fading and his temperature began to return to normal. He didn't notice that his skin was glowing; he just collapsed under Angel in a worn-out heap, immediately falling asleep.

 

Angel withdrew as carefully as possible from his human, both away from his neck and out of Lindsey. He licked the bite closed and then carefully began to clean Lindsey up, his every movement careful. As he did so, he noticed his human's stomach was a bit distended.

 

Lindsey barely stirred as Angel cleaned him, only murmuring, "...Love you, Utselii..." in a soft voice. He wasn't in pain or discomfort as Angel cleaned him. The vampire couldn't help but notice that for all that had just occurred, there was very little mess to clean up that _Lindsey_ hadn't caused. It was obvious why his belly was swollen. The bond was using every means available to tie Lindsey to Angel permanently.

 

Angel stroked his fingers down Lindsey's face, whispering, "I love you, mo chroí." He finished cleaning up and then, carefully lifting his human into his arms, he carried Lindsey back into the bedroom to tuck him in.

 

****

 

The first thing Lindsey noticed when he woke the next morning was that he was still breathing. And warm. So, either Angel had not turned into Angelus (which meant the ritual worked), or Angelus wanted him to be awake for whatever he had planned. He turned his head slightly, looking at the vampire lying beside him, holding him tight and possessive in his arms.

 

Angel stroked Lindsey's hair and nuzzled into his neck. "How are you feeling, mo chroí?" he whispered.

 

Lindsey grinned, almost shyly. "Like I got thoroughly claimed...." He shifted. "...Doesn't hurt, but I can feel where you were..." he added with a blush, looking down. He blinked in confusion, a hint of worry crossing his face.

 

"What is it?" Angel asked, stroking his human's face. Kissing his cheeks and nuzzling in close.

 

Lindsey swallowed, taking Angel's hand and rubbing it over his still slightly distended stomach before giving the vampire a scared look. "I... Is it... Are you able to put a baby in me?" He kept his wide eyes on his Master and his voice squeaked.

 

Angel couldn't help but chuckle at that, stroking his human's stomach. "Did you read a lot of fan fiction before I claimed you, mo chroí?" He nuzzled in close. "You don't have to worry," he whispered against his human's neck. "I think this is part of the magic of the ritual...the bond."

 

Angel's chuckle and question had let Lindsey know he'd just panicked for a foolish assumption and he blushed darkly, hiding his face against his master. "Oh... Of course." His voice was sheepish. "Sorry, Utselii.... I... I guess I did...?"

 

Letting himself relax, Lindsey shifted so Angel was spooning him, his arm wrapped tight around him where his hand could keep rubbing his tummy (or chest, or lower... he didn't much care, as long as his Master kept possessively rubbing him). He bent his head forward enough that Angel could keep nuzzling his neck; the vampire seemed to gain a lot of satisfaction from that. He focused on how he felt.

 

"I think you're right," he finally admitted after about five minutes of his master rubbing and nuzzling. "The magic is doing something.... My tummy feels warm every time you touch it and.... And I keep wanting to... cuddle..." he admitted, in an amused, but slightly confounded tone. He'd never been one to cuddle before. Not in his entire life! Not where he'd wanted and initiated the cuddling.

 

"I've been cuddling you virtually non-stop since I claimed you and brought you home," Angel murmured, kissing and nuzzling his human's neck. His hand rubbed in slow, gentle circles over Lindsey's entire front.

 

"Huh...guess that means I won't be so difficult to train after all," Lindsey grinned impishly. "Since you turned me into a cuddler!"

 

Chuckling softly, Angel kissed his neck. "You're not difficult, mo chroí. I love you."

 

"...I love you too, Utselii..." Lindsey whispered. "...But we both know I'm difficult. The bond being unsettled, unsettled me... so I was too uncertain to behave like I usually would. Now that I'm fully yours, though and am not so scared of losing you..." He sighed softly, shifting his head to bare his jugular to the vampire. "...I'm afraid I'll test your patience with me..." he admitted quietly; then, without thinking, moved Angel's's hand to rub his tummy again. Once he realized what he'd just done, he gave the vampire an apologetic smile. "...Sorry, Master. You control, not me..." he mumbled sheepishly.

 

Angel gently nipped at his neck. "I am in control, mo rúnsearc. That doesn't mean you can't tell me what you want...what you feel like you need." He gently stroked over Lindsey's tummy, adding, "And no matter how difficult you might be, or how much you might test my patience, it's not going to change anything. I won't decide you're too much work and give up on you."

 

Lindsey gave the vampire a sweet, almost innocent smile. Without the constant spectre of Wolfram & Hart hanging over his head, he was free to be open for the first time in years. It made him seem so much younger than he was. Knowing that Angel was in his corner, no matter what; and that nothing he did would mess that up? The relief was enormous. "...Is it possible to want too much?" he asked rhetorically, with a small laugh, snuggling back a little more against his master, his back flush to the vampire's chest and his bottom firmly slotted against his Utselii's groin, the back of his thighs snug against the front of Angel's. There was very little air between them. It helped Lindsey feel safe.

 

Angel kissed his neck, nuzzling in close. "I don't think so, mo rúnsearc," he murmured against his human's skin, stroking in slow, gently circles over Lindsey's tummy. His other hand continued to stroke and explore over the rest of his human...Lindsey's shoulders, chest, thighs....

 

Lindsey closed his eyes and sighed happily. The bond was thrumming between them; Lindsey could feel it warmly tugging like a gentle breeze in the background; not something you directly noticed, but if you stopped to pay attention.... "Do we have to do anything today?" he asked drowsily. The more Angel touched and stroked him, the warmer and stronger the bond felt. Even if it had finally been completed, only time spent together would strengthen it.

 

"No, mo rúnsearc," Angel murmured, kissing his neck and shoulders...gently stroking his human's ears, where he'd pierced and put the makeshift earrings in. "We have the whole day to spend like this...barring when you need to eat, of course."

 

Lindsey hummed softly in contentment. "...I'm glad," he said softly, nuzzling at Angel's arm when the vampire was rubbing his ears. "...Bond wants us together..." he mumbled. He assumed it was the bond giving him the intense need to not leave Angel's side and constantly be rubbing against and touching his Utselii. Especially since when he followed through with the need, he felt warmth that wasn't natural in the least sliding through his entire body.

 

"What do you want, mo chroí?" Angel asked gently, continuing to stroke and rub and touch and caress.

 

Lindsey hummed again, stretching slightly so that his entire body rubbed where he was pressed against his master. "...Nothing I can put words too, sir... Everywhere you touch me feels warm... It makes me feel happy..." He smiled bashfully. "...The bond likes it, I think... but it really likes you rubbing my tummy..." He couldn't help but giggle at his own words. "...Is the bond sentient? It's like it knows you put your seed into me and wants me to acknowledge it too..." he whispered.

 

Angel kissed his neck. "I'm not sure if it's sentient...only working to pull us closer together," he murmured, wrapping his arm possessively around Lindsey's waist to draw his human in closer and tighter.

 

Lindsey sighed softly, relaxing back against the vampire. "...Yeah. maybe I'm a closet romantic and it's all me... feeling good that you're touching and rubbing outside while part of you is still inside me..." He blinked as he realized how many ways that statement could be taken. And then blushed as thinking about one of those ways sent a spark of need through him that caused his heart to quicken, his tummy to tighten and his private area to ache. He groaned quietly.

 

"It's not just you, mo chroí," Angel whispered, kissing his neck. "I feel good touching and holding you. Knowing I've been inside you...and that it's working to pull you in closer and tighter to me."

 

Lindsey relaxed at those words. "...That makes me feel better..." he admitted shyly. "...Was afraid I was becoming wanton...." He blinked. "...That's probably not the right term. My head's all fuzzy and I'm starting to sound like a Victorian romance novel..." He chuckled in embarrassment.

 

"It doesn't matter how you react," Angel murmured, pulling him in closer and tighter. "Or what words you use. I love you. I've got you. I won't let you go."

 

"...Love you too, Utselii..." Lindsey paused, still feeling bashful despite everything. "...I... I liked having you in me..." he admitted in a rush, his voice making it obvious it was hard to admit that. Angel was the first and only man he'd ever been with and he wasn't used to being submissive to anyone (outside of work, which was an entirely different animal all together; it was possible his submitting to them had been worse. No... it _was_ worse....). "... _Liked it a lot_. Like that I can still feel where you were. Like that the... magic?... is letting me keep part of you in me for a bit longer... _it_ feels warm; every time you rub my stomach, the magic seems to, I dunno... make a connection and it gets warm and I feel tingly and... and safe. And like I can feel you... _like a little voice in my head_...." He blushed darkly. "That's stupid..." He sighed.

 

Angel pulled Lindsey closer to himself, nuzzling his human. "It's not stupid, mo chroí. We're bonded together now. The chances are good that you'll notice some changes... _feel_ different." Inhaling Lindsey's scent, he added, "The ritual didn't make me want or need or love you any less."

 

Lindsey sighed happily as Angel nuzzled him. "...That makes me happy too..." he whispered. "...I... I'm feeling everything so much more intense..." He hummed softly, pressing his bottom back into the vampire and wiggling just enough that it was obvious he was doing it deliberately and taking Angel's hand and rubbing it over his stomach again. He glanced down. "It's almost back to normal..." he said, with a hint of curiosity... and a hint of disappointment. He wondered if the magic would continue to react the same way to whatever Angel did, whenever he did it. He knew that the vampire's bite made him feel electrified and sometimes get aroused. Would Angel doing other things always draw the same reactions? He'd need to start keeping track.

 

Angel let out a low, possessive growl and gently nipped the side of Lindsey's neck, even as he gently rubbed and stroked over his human's stomach. "What would you like to do, mo rúnsearc?" he whispered against Lindsey's skin.

 

Lindsey shivered and glanced down again. Yep. Bites were definitely arousing. Blushing slightly, he bit his lip, then whispered to Angel, "...I... I liked my belly looking swollen, cuz you'd filled me up..." he admitted hesitantly.

 

"Do you want that again now? Do you _need_ that again now?" Angel's voice was gentle. Not judgemental. Only loving and affectionate.

 

Lindsey swallowed, then whispered, "Yes, Master... I like looking down and... and seeing evidence you were in me... and... I can't feel it now cuz it's gone, but when I'm swollen, I can feel what you put in me... warm... and I felt like it was pulling me to you..." He frowned thoughtfully. "...Now it's gone and I'm not pulling _away_ from you... but I'm not being pulled to you as much anymore and I like that pulling to you...." He paused and then blushed. "And if that wasn't enough to make me want it, I just liked feeling pinned by you, with you moving in me..." he said in a rush.

 

Angel kissed his neck, gently brushing his fingers over his human's ears. "I expect it will be more comfortable for me to take you...to _claim_ you...in here," he murmured, kissing Lindsey's shoulder.

 

"...I belong to you anywhere you take me..." Lindsey said innocently, before realizing the double meaning of his words and flushing. "...I love you, Utselii..." he added on with a shy smile.

 

"I love you too, mo chroí," Angel murmured, kissing the side of his neck. "And you belong to me wherever and _whenever_. But I want you to be comfortable. I want you to feel safe."

 

"I do, Master..." Lindsey was quick to reassure the vampire as he slanted his head, so his neck was more open to Angel's kisses and nips. "...I feel safe with you. I even felt safe when you carried me out of Wolfram & Hart and I knew I'd be getting a spanking..." he admitted. "...You're my home...."

 

"And I _always_ will be," Angel promised. He continued to kiss and gently nip his human's neck, stroking and caressing down over Lindsey's back. "You're _mine_ ," he whispered. "No matter what happens."

 

"...Yours forever..." Lindsey said with a drawn-out sigh, before shifting his position just enough that Angel could reach his back easier. "...Feels good..." he added, as if his tiny sighs and moans wouldn't have let the vampire know that he was enjoying having his back stroked and caressed.

 

Angel smiled against his human's skin. "Good, mo chroí," he whispered, his tone gently encouraging. "Tell me how it feels." He carefully rolled over, so he was gently pinning his human on his front.

 

Lindsey shivered as he felt himself pinned, Angel behind him where he couldn't see. "...Your hands feel so good on me... strong and...and firm...and caring and safe..." He blinked as he tried to think of what he was currently feeling, but telling Angel, _'I like you being on top of me and holding me down where I can't move and my belly is doing flip-flops and I'm all nervous that you won't touch me cuz I need you to touch me so bad it hurts...'_ seemed a bit desperate. And then he realized he'd actually said it out loud and blushed darkly.

 

Angel leaned in and kissed, licked and nuzzled Lindsey's neck, down his spine and to his waist. "I like it too, mo chroí," he whispered. "I need to hold onto you. Touch you. Take you. _Claim_ you."

 

Lindsey shivered visibly and moaned as Angel lavished attention on his neck and then moved down his spine. A curious moment occurred when he felt the tattoos warming up. He couldn't see them, but they were definitely warming. So was his stomach. And his stomach was still flipping and twisting in desire and need. If Angel hadn't been covering him, he might have begun squirming out of control.

 

Angel kissed and stroked, nipping gently at his hips, then moved away just long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube, using it liberally so he wouldn't hurt his human. Returning to Lindsey, he kissed and then gently bit his human's neck.

 

Lindsey moaned as his vampire bit, then began to whimper and plead. "Please, Utselii...master...please..." he begged.

 

Angel kissed and nuzzled, leaning in close to his human as he carefully and slowly pushed into Lindsey, twining his hand with his human's, stroking over the ring.

 

Lindsey breathed slow, a tiny, satisfied whine escaping. He gripped Angel's hand firmly, squeezing as he felt himself stretching to accommodate his master filling him. "Love you, Utselii..." he breathed out.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck and moved carefully inside his human, holding Lindsey's hand tight as his other hand stroked and caressed over his back. He began to drink.

 

His master's caressing enabled Lindsey to relax, loosening up enough for the vampire to move deeper. When his Utselii began to drink, it didn't take long at all for Lindsey to become fully aroused, moaning and whimpering, trying to push himself further onto his master.

 

Angel was very careful, only taking a small amount of his human's blood, not wanting to risk anything too dangerous. He continued to move carefully and slowly, his release not too far off.

 

Lindsey was lost in the sensation of his master possessing him and couldn't hold out any longer. His release had him shuddering under and around the vampire, his body tightening as if to pull and hold his master inside him. He whined softly, low in his throat.

 

Angel's own release followed soon after and he kissed Lindsey's neck before carefully pulling out of the bite, licking the wound in his neck closed.

 

Lindsey whined slightly as the vampire pulled out of the bite, not wanting to be separated, and tightened instinctively, in an attempt to hold his master inside of him before he pulled out and away from him everywhere.

 

Responding to his human's need, Angel stayed inside Lindsey, kissing and nuzzling into his neck. "I love you, mo rúnsearc," he whispered.

 

Lindsey relaxed once he realized his master would stay with him a bit longer at least. "Love you so much, Utselii. ... yours. Completely yours..." he whispered back, sighing softly at the affection and turning his head enough to kiss the vampire's hand. "How can I still need you so much?" he said, in surprised yet needy amusement.

 

Angel nuzzled in closer and kissed his human's ear, gently licking the lobe where he'd pierced. "The same way I still need you, mo rúnsearc," he murmured.

 

"Mmm... We can't just stay like this forever? You pinning me to the bed while you own me?" he teased gently, shifting very slightly to feel his Master rubbing. He might not be aroused, but it still felt good.

 

Angel couldn't help but smile at that. "As much as we would both enjoy that, mo chroí, you're going to need to eat something."

 

"I suppose." Lindsey sighed softly. He smiled as he felt the bond's magic start to warm him again. "I can feel it working," he whispered, assuming Angel would know what he meant. "Warming me inside..." He paused. "I think I can feel you more. Even where we aren't touching...."

 

"I feel you more too," Angel admitted, kissing Lindsey's neck. "A stronger sense than just your scent calming me and making me want to possess you."

 

"Is that the bond?" Lindsey asked curiously, arching back so Angel could kiss easier, humming happily when it also caused the vampire to move in him more. "I'm gonna feel you the rest of the day..." he mumbled contentedly.

 

"I like that," Angel said softly, gently nipping at his neck. "I like that you'll feel me for the rest of the day."

 

"I like it too..." Lindsey admitted shyly. "Almost as much as if I had you in me the rest of the day."

 

"We can continue strengthening and reinforcing the bond later," Angel murmured, nipping the side of his neck. "But you need to eat something."

 

"Yes, master..." Lindsey responded. He'd do whatever Angel said.

 

Angel nipped and kissed the back of his human's neck and then carefully withdrew from Lindsey. He lifted his human over his shoulder and carried him through to the bathroom, so he could clean them both up.

 

Lindsey laughed as he was carried. "I'm able to walk, master..." He grinned.

 

"I'd prefer to carry you," Angel answered, clasping his human's backside.

 

Lindsey shivered and almost purred. "...Yeah," he said breathlessly. "...Me too..." He wiggled his bottom.

 

Angel still held onto his human as he ran the bath and then he helped Lindsey into the bath and got in with him, picking up the washcloth to start washing him.

 

"Feels good, Utselii..." Lindsey relaxed back against the vampire as he was washed. He turned slightly and began returning the favor, hesitantly at first in case Angel didn't want him to.

 

Angel smiled as Lindsey began to wash him, reaching out and gently stroking the side of his human's face.

 

Lindsey slanted his face into Angel's hand, even as he continued to wash. "I'm so thankful to be with you now...."

 

Angel continued to stroke his human's face, carefully cleaning Lindsey off entirely. "I'm glad I was able to bring you home...both times." He continued washing as he added, "The new contract...the one that Holland's probably found by now...appeared in the office. I noticed last night."

 

Lindsey looked up hopefully. "Did... Did it do what it was supposed to? Give me to you?" he asked, with a hint of worry.

 

Angel nodded. "The contract you had with Wolfram and Hart has been completely transferred over to me." Letting his fingers run gently over Lindsey's ears, he added, "You're going to stay away from them for the forseeable future."

 

Lindsey nodded. "Yessir, I will!" he agreed quickly. He had no desire to return to them and no reason to, now that he belonged to Angel.

 

"Good." Angel kissed his forehead and then the pulse point in his neck, then helped Lindsey out of the bath and began drying him off.

 

Lindsey held still while Angel dried him, but as soon as the vampire finished, he took the towel and began to dry Angel, pressing kisses along the skin that he'd dried.

 

Angel smiled as his human took the initiative, holding still so that Lindsey could dry him off, even though he reached out to touch or stroke his human's head or neck.

 

"You're MY master..." Lindsey declared affirmatively, an impish gleam in his eye.

 

Chuckling, Angel kissed his neck. "I'm your master," he agreed. "And you're _everything_ to me, mo rúnsearc."

 

Lindsey impulsively threw his arms around his Utselii and hugged tight, kissing under Angel's jaw several times before catching his mouth. "I love you..." he whispered, before loosening his grip enough to step back and let Angel direct him.

 

Angel wrapped his arm around Lindsey's waist, guiding him into the kitchen. "Are you thirsty, mo rúnsearc?" He hadn't encouraged his human to drink from his hands since that first night; now he wanted to take care of Lindsey in _every way possible_.

 

Lindsey nodded. "Yessir... Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm very thirsty." Lindsey followed along obediently.

 

Running the tap, Angel filled his cupped hands with water and held them to Lindsey's lips, so his human could drink.

 

Lindsey had got so used to Angel taking care of him, he didn't even question the methods. In fact, he appreciated that Angel was being as personal as possible. He began to drink greedily from his master's hands.

 

Angel pressed that much more closely to his human, so their bodies were touching as much as possible, as he continued to give Lindsey water from his hands.

 

Lindsey didn't know how long or how much he'd drank, but eventually, his thirst was quenched. He looked up at Angel with a tiny smile. "Thank you, sir..." he whispered, pressing closer to the vampire.

 

Angel brought Lindsey in closer, kissing his neck and his cheeks, and then moved to begin preparing food. Once that was done, he sat down with Lindsey on his lap to begin feeding him.

 

Lindsey tried really hard to hold still and eat what Angel was feeding him. It was very difficult, though and he found himself squirming.

 

Angel kissed his shoulder. "What is it, mo chroí?" he murmured.

 

"Nothing's wrong, Utselii. Just can't sit still..." Lindsey blushed, hoping he didn't have to say why. They were eating, for crying out loud!

 

Angel gently wrapped his arm around Lindsey's waist. "I can put some clothes on, so we're not pressed quite as close. Or after you've eaten, I can claim you again," he murmured against his human's skin.

 

Lindsey shivered. "I want that, master. E… Every time you claim me, I feel closer to you..." he admitted, glancing down at his stomach that was slightly distended again (though not as much as it had been the night before). "Part of me was wishing you could just..." He made a motion with his hand. "...And then we could..." He made another motion. "...While you feed me..." he finished lamely and blushed.

 

"Don't ever feel embarrassed about telling me what you want," Angel whispered, kissing his shoulder. "It might not exactly be workable to do while you eat, but I'll still claim you."

 

"Prolly better you make the decisions for me..." Lindsey admitted. "I'd be wanting to eat while you were buried in me and I'd most likely choke." He tried to make a joke of it, but it was obvious he was serious.

 

Angel smiled and kissed the back of his head. "I love you, mo rúnsearc," he murmured, before kissing Lindsey's neck.

 

"I love you, sir..." Lindsey responded, before taking another bite of food Angel held out to him.

 

Angel continued to feed his human, periodically kissing Lindsey's shoulder or his neck.

 

Lindsey lost track of time, completely focused on his master. Soon, everything Angel had prepared was eaten and the plate clean. Considering how much the vampire had made, it surprised the younger man. "I ate it all..." He blinked. "I eat like that too many times 'n my belly's gonna be swollen for a different reason..." He snorted.

 

"You expended a _lot_ of energy during that ritual, mo rúnsearc," Angel said. "You needed to eat a lot."

 

Lindsey nodded and leaned back into Angel. "Yeah... Didn't realize how hungry I was till you were feeding me..." he said sheepishly. "Got really used to ignoring what my body was telling me when I was working on a case..." he admitted hesitantly, expecting a chiding at the least, if not a firm lecture. Angel had proven to be somewhat of a mother-hen taking care of Lindsey and he knew the vampire wouldn't like what he'd just said.

 

Angel gave his neck a gentle, possessive nip. "I won't allow you to ignore what your body's telling you in future, mo rúnsearc. I _will_ be making sure to take care of you...making sure you take care of yourself."

 

Lindsey snuggled back at the nip. "...Thank you, Utselii... For taking care of me..." he said softly. The vampire had been right. The ritual had taken a lot of his energy... he was already sleepy, and he'd not been up even a few hours. He didn't even try to stop the yawn, although he gave Angel a sheepish look.

 

Angel kissed his pulse point. "I'm going to carry you back to bed, mo rúnsearc," he murmured, gently running his fingers over the lobes of Lindsey's ears. "You can sleep for a bit...later, we'll reinforce the bond even more."

 

Lindsey snuggled. "Yessir..." He didn't argue. He knew Angel was right, even if he wanted to keep reinforcing the bond now.

 

Angel carefully lifted his human into his arms, kissing Lindsey's head as he carried him through to the bedroom.

 

"Do you have to talk to the others? I'm assuming Price figured out we were okay and went home..." Lindsey said quietly. He tried to act as if he couldn't mind one way or the other, but he really didn't want to be left alone yet.

 

"I sent Wesley a text after putting you to bed," Angel answered. "I don't think I need to talk to them yet...I should probably give Cordy a bit longer to get used to the idea of me and you bonded together."

 

Lindsey blushed at the way Angel worded when he'd told Wesley (it made him feel very young), but it made him feel good too. His master was taking care of him and it had been a very long time for someone to take care of him. "She'll think I ensorcelled you..." He sighed.

 

"It was mutual," Angel commented, teasing a little. He settled on the bed, gently drawing Lindsey into his arms and kissing his neck. "And as I recall, I was the one who made the first move."

 

Lindsey gave Angel an amused, wry look. "Yeah. Who'd a thunk all you needed to do to get me on your side and completely smitten would be to blister my butt...?" he teased, with a tiny laugh. He knew as well as Angel it wasn't only the spanking... It was the caring for him after and actually believing in him that had done the most good.

 

"As soon as I could get past the rest of our history, I knew I had to get through to you and bring you home." Angel kissed and caressed over his ears. "And now that I've got you, mo rúnsearc, you're not getting away. Ever again."

 

"I don't want to get away..." Lindsey admitted. "...I worked with Wolfram and Hart because they offered money, security and power. They only delivered on the money. I had security from everyone but them and I had power over the weak; certainly not over those I needed power against..." Lindsey looked Angel in the eye. "Even though I've given myself to you completely, given you all power over me and rely on you for my security and... and money now that I'm jobless..." He blushed. "...Fact is, I've never felt safer or happier...."

 

Angel gently stroked the side of his face, thumb ghosting lightly over Lindsey's lips. "You always will be, mo chroí," he promised. "You don't belong to Wolfram and Hart anymore. You belong to _me_."

 

Lindsey opened his mouth as Angel rubbed over his lower lip. "...Yours, Utselii. My Master...."

 

Angel let his thumb slip into Lindsey's mouth, his other hand rubbing in slow circles over his human's back. "I love you. I'm glad I could bring you home."

 

Lindsey began to suck and lick the vampire's thumb, gently; more of a soothing action (for himself) than to encourage further sexual activity. Angel had said they'd work on the bond and he trusted his Utselii. Angel said he needed rest and he'd obey without argument. Angel rubbing his back made that easy... It was soothing him to sleep.

 

Angel kissed his forehead and ears again, before gently pressing his lips against Lindsey's neck, nuzzling into him, as his hand continued to rub in slow circles, just touching and stroking his human.

 

"Love you, Utselii," Lindsey murmured, snuggling close and falling asleep, a look of peace and contentment on his face.

 

Angel held his human close, his hand still stroking and caressing, watching Lindsey's face. Holding onto his human generated such a feeling of contentment and peace, he knew he would have lost his soul if the ritual hadn't given them a way out.

 

In his sleep, Lindsey automatically gravitated toward the vampire, the bond letting him know where his Utselii was, even when he was unaware of everything else. He wrapped his arms and legs around Angel, pressing every part of himself he could against his master.

 

Angel nuzzled his human, hugging him close and tight. He stroked Lindsey's hair and back, whispering soft, loving words in Gaelic in his human's ears that he hoped would follow Lindsey into sleep.

 

****

 

Lindsey slept through the night without nightmares, although his dreams were very graphic. When he started to wake up, he nuzzled into Angel immediately, rubbing against him like a cat and giving a tiny sigh.

 

Angel kissed the back of Lindsey's head, tugging him a bit closer so he could press more kisses along his human's body. "Good morning, mo chroí."

 

"Good morning, Master..." Lindsey nuzzled and kissed the vampire’s chest.

 

"How did you sleep?" Angel kissed each of his shoulders...then down Lindsey's arms, turning his hands over to kiss his palms.

 

"Really good, sir... Had a lot of dreams, though..." Lindsey grinned sheepishly as he allowed himself to run his hand gently over Angel's head and back as the vampire kissed him.

 

"Good dreams?" Angel pressed gently, continuing to kiss over his human's body; as far as he could reach. He didn't pull away from Lindsey's touching, wanting his human to feel comfortable enough doing that.

 

"The best..." Lindsey's grin grew. "You had the starring role in all of them..." he admitted, with a blush.

 

Angel smiled at that and gently nipped Lindsey's neck. "You don't need to feel embarrassed, mo rúnsearc."

 

Lindsey was still blushing when he answered. "Guess it's kinda silly to be embarrassed, given what I want ya ta do ta me...." he drawled.

 

"Is there something you want that we haven't done?" Angel's question was gentle. Not judgemental in the least.

 

Lindsey bit his lip. "...maybe... But I don't think I'm ready for it... Thinking ‘bout it makes me nervous even though I think I'd like it..." he admitted softly.

 

"Are you ready to talk about it, even if you think you might not be ready to do it?" Angel nuzzled his neck.

 

Lindsey hid his face against Angel's chest as he whispered, "...Maybe you could tie me up one day...?" He swallowed nervously.

 

Angel stroked Lindsey's hair. "If and when you're ready to try that, then of course we can do that," he murmured. "But only when you're comfortable enough."

 

Lindsey snuggled closer and sighed. "Thank you, sir..." he whispered.

 

"I love you." Angel kissed his neck. "And you can tell me anything, mo rúnsearc. Whatever you feel. Whatever you'd like to do or try."

 

"Okay..." Lindsey gave his master a grateful look. "I like everything we do together..." He grinned.

 

"So do I," Angel said honestly. "I need you, mo rúnsearc. So very much."

 

"And I need you, Utselii. Forever, for everything..." Lindsey nuzzled into the vampire again. "...And right now, I need you inside me as far as you can go...please, Master?"

 

Angel smiled. "Thank you for telling me what you need," he murmured, kissing Lindsey's neck. "Would you like to do it a little bit differently this time? Face to face?"

 

Lindsey grinned. "I'd love to look into your eyes when you claim me, master...."

 

"Good." Angel stroked Lindsey's ears and then rolled them both over, so he was pinning his human to the bed, face up.

 

Lindsey caught his breath, then smiled bashfully. "...Permission to kiss you, master?" he whispered.

 

Angel stroked the side of Lindsey's face. "You can do whatever you want, mo rúnsearc. Explore and touch however you feel drawn to."

 

"Thank you." Lindsey smiled again crookedly, before letting his hands move up to cup the back of Angel's head, his fingers slipping through the vampire's hair. He carefully pulled the older man down and pressed his lips to Angel's, giving an almost chaste kiss as he allowed himself to learn his master's lips.

 

Angel leaned in, carefully lowering himself so he was pinning Lindsey to the bed but not hurting him. He allowed his human to take the lead, his hands running gently down Lindsey's shoulders and chest, to his hips.

 

Lindsey, once realizing Angel was allowing him some freedom to decide what was done, deepened the kiss, even as he moved his hands through Angel's hair and over his back. He opened his legs wide so Angel could slide down between them, flush to his body, and then wrapped them around the vampire's waist.

 

Angel gently nipped at his human's lips in response, freeing one hand from Lindsey so he could reach for the bottle of lube.

 

Lindsey moaned softly at the nip, nipping playfully back before licking where his teeth had caught. "Love you, Utselii... Love you so much...."

 

"I love you so much, mo rúnsearc." Angel pressed in deeper, beginning to carefully push inside his human after applying the lube liberally, his hands clasping Lindsey's hips possessively.

 

Taking in a slow deep breath, Lindsey pulled back enough to look into Angel's eyes as the vampire laid claim to him. "...Yours," he whispered, drawing his knees up toward his chest a bit so that he was more open, and his master could move deeper.

 

" _Mine_ ," Angel responded, pushing inside his human as far as he could and then nuzzling Lindsey's neck, licking and then kissing it.

 

Lindsey moaned again, tilting his head back so Angel could keep giving his neck attention. "Feels good..." he whimpered, wantonly rocking against the vampire.

 

"You feel good wrapped around me, mo rúnsearc," Angel whispered, carefully moving inside his human.

 

Lindsey grinned again, looking back into his vampire's face, his own eyes blissed out. "Could do this every day..." he teased, still rocking against the vampire. He tightened around his master, watching Angel's eyes to gage if the action was enjoyed.

 

Angel smiled, responding to the tightening by moving that bit more, his hands clasping Lindsey's hips a fraction more firmly in response.

 

"Oh yeah...like that, sir..." Lindsey blushed when the words came out in a whimper, but he kept his eyes on Angel.

 

"Good," Angel praised softly, kissing and gently grazing his teeth over Lindsey's neck. "Tell me what you like."

 

Lindsey whimpered as the vampire's teeth scraped over his neck. "Please, Master... H... ar... harder...?" It wasn't clear if he meant harder with teeth or with the movement of his hips.

 

"How?" Angel whispered, kissing Lindsey's neck, just under his chin.

 

Lindsey's breathing was heavy and rapid. "...I... in me... Please, Master!?" He shivered, giving Angel a needy look.

 

Angel did as his human asked, pushing that bit firmer and harder, while at the same time biting Lindsey's neck.

 

Lindsey moaned, low and guttural, as his Master gave him what he'd asked for. He could feel the vampire moving in him and was rapidly approaching his release, managing to hold on barely... until Angel bit his neck. With a long, drawn out moan, he shuddered under and tightened around his master as he let go.

 

Angel nestled in closer and tighter, drinking a tiny amount of his human's blood...enough to send him over the edge, too. His hold on Lindsey's hips tightened possessively.

 

Lindsey's breath caught in his throat and a low, keening sound was all he could manage as he tightened and spasmed around his master, thrusting uncontrollably against the vampire even as his hands gripped Angel's head and held it to his neck. "Please, please, please..." He whimpered as his release was drawn out of him.

 

Angel didn't drink much, just enough to draw out both of their releases, holding his human tightly and possessively.

 

Lindsey continued to whimper softly for a few moments more as he gave the vampire everything he could, but eventually, he'd given everything. The shudders wore down and the whining ebbed to soft panting. Slowly, Lindsey turned his face up to look in Angel's eyes again, tightening his legs around his master greedily so the vampire would stay inside of him at least a little. His own eyes were glossy, unshed tears lingering. "Thank you, Master," he finally whispered, unable to say much else.

 

He let one of his hands rub along Angel's back and down his arm, where he could gently take the vampire's hand and move it to his swollen stomach again. He whimpered as the bond reacted, his belly warming up to an almost uncomfortable level; enough Angel would feel the warmth, then settled as it almost pulsed inside of him.

 

Angel pulled his teeth free of Lindsey's neck, but stayed buried inside his human, licking the wound closed and then stroking Lindsey's stomach, kissing him. "I love you. You're mine. You're safe here with me," he promised.

 

Lindsey gave Angel a brilliant smile. "...Yours forever..." He sighed happily. He remained as he was, closing his eyes. "Like feeling you in me...filling me..." he whispered.

 

Angel smiled and kissed his chin and down over his throat. "I like that as well," he whispered, caressing over Lindsey's stomach.

 

Lindsey sighed again, his happiness thrumming through his body and picked up by the bond. Eventually, though, his body needed to have its needs met. He blushed faintly, "I... I've got to go to the bathroom, Sir. " he finally admitted.

 

Angel kissed him and then gently withdrew, moving enough so that Lindsey could get up. "We can cuddle some more when you come back."

 

"I'll like that, sir..." Lindsey smiled before going to take care of things.

 

Angel's phone beeped, and he reached out to pick it up, reading the text from Cordelia that, in effect, asked when Angel was going to bring his boyfriend by the office. She was promising not to bite; after all, she wasn't the one with the fangs and the 'grr' face. He snorted softly in amusement.

 

Lindsey had finished quickly but wondered if he shouldn't take a shower. He turned toward the door, planning to go out and ask Angel if it was okay.

 

Angel frowned as a slight sense tugged at his mind...that seemed to come from the bathroom. For some reason, he was thinking about showering. He stood and walked towards the door, knocking lightly.

 

Lindsey blinked at the knock as he was about to open the door. He quickly opened the door, a confused look on his face because... Well, he didn't know why he felt it, but it seemed Angel was confused. "Is everything alright?" he asked hesitantly.

 

Angel nodded. "I started thinking about having a shower," he said, a note of confusion in his voice, reaching out to stroke the side of his human's face without any conscious thought.

 

Lindsey blinked and said nervously, "I was just about to come out and ask you if I could take a shower." He slanted his head thoughtfully, paying close attention to his body. "I... felt a bit warm a few seconds after thinking it and then it cleared up...."

 

"Perhaps the bond is opening up new lines of communication between us," Angel commented, still gently stroking.

 

"Like telepathy?" Lindsey's interest spiked in excitement, though he tried to keep a calm facade.

 

Angel nodded, taking a step closer to Lindsey and inhaling his scent. "That thought excites you?" He guessed at the source of the feeling he'd just experienced.

 

Lindsey blushed. "Kinda. It'd be really useful...you know...dependin' on how far it developed and what we could do with it...."

 

Angel kissed his neck. "It might be worth experimenting with."

 

"Yeah...seems like you're able to sense a bit more than me right now... Since you felt inclined to shower. I just felt your confusion...." Lindsey grinned crookedly, not that surprised and not upset at all that Angel was stronger in the ability. It made sense, after all.

 

"It's possible you might sense more with time and practise," Angel commented, nipping gently at his neck before pulling back slightly. "Would you prefer a shower or for me to bathe you?"

 

Lindsey flushed, torn. Part of him wanted a shower because he would be able to rinse off better- he always felt cleaner after a shower; but the rest of him wanted his master's attention. "I dunno..." he finally admitted, with a hint of anxiety, hoping Angel wouldn't be upset by his indecisiveness.

 

Angel waited a beat and then suggested, "Or I could wash you in the shower." He let his thumb stroke gently over his human's cheek.

 

Lindsey felt a spike of happiness and desire that his Master had thought of a solution before he said hesitantly, "If you don't mind...."

 

Angel drew him into a very tight embrace, smiling at the spike of happiness he could feel, and kissed the back of his neck. "I don't mind at all, mo rúnsearc," he murmured against Lindsey's skin.

 

Lindsey snuggled close. "I'd like that a lot," he admitted.

 

Angel kissed and then lightly nipped Lindsey's neck before he proceeded to lead his human into the shower.

 

Lindsey relaxed as the vampire led him, his feeling of safety, contentment and happiness coursing through him. He didn't feel like he had to say anything. It was enough to be with his master and lover. Lindsey started as he realized... he and Angel were lovers.

 

Helping Lindsey into the shower, Angel turned on the water, carefully adjusting the temperature so it would be comfortable enough for his human. He cupped Lindsey's face in his hand as he murmured softly, "It's a good job the ritual means I can't lose my soul with you, because the way I've been feeling with us together, it wouldn't have needed intercourse to reach that moment of pure happiness."

 

Lindsey gave Angel a startled look. "I'll do everything I can to make sure that never changes..." he promised. "...I'm so grateful and happy and... Just unable to voice how I feel. You capturing me and redirecting my life was the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I would have died young if I kept on the path I was.... You saved me...." He slanted his head into Angel's hand and kissed his master's palm.

 

"I couldn't ever lose you, mo rúnsearc," Angel whispered, keeping his hand on Lindsey's face as he picked up a washcloth and began to clean his human. "No matter how much you fought and resisted me at first, I knew I had to bring you home. That I couldn't let go of you or let you leave me again."

 

"How?" Lindsey found himself asking, some small part of him needing to know. "How did you know I was yours and you needed to bring me home? How did you know how to do it? After everything I did, I expected you to kill me...." Lindsey whispered.

 

"Every time we met, I felt more and more drawn to you," Angel admitted. "I struggled and resisted the draw for a long time...because we were on opposite sides and I couldn't see a way of pulling you towards me. And then you were about to burn that scroll and I knew that was the moment I had to choose. Bringing you home or hurting you."

 

"And you brought me home... And somehow knew how to take me apart so I'd stop fighting and stay where I belonged..." Lindsey whispered. "If you'd done anything else, I don't think I would have... Could have listened to you. But when you turned me over your knee... Made me listen to you... Made me face myself and what I was doing... What I'd become..." Lindsey swallowed. "It was painful... But I've never been more grateful for something that hurt...."

 

Angel drew his human in tighter, kissing him. "I was able to get through to you and I'm thankful for that," he whispered. "But at the moment I brought you home, I made that decision. Even if you continued fighting me, I wouldn't have given up on you. Wouldn't have let you go."

 

"Because the bond pulled you to me? Because we belong together?" Lindsey kept his voice appropriately quizzical and neutral, but inside, his emotions were nervous what Angel's response would be. He didn't want Angel to want him because some supernatural force made him want him.

 

"I wanted you _before_ I bit you, mo rúnsearc," Angel said softly, his thumb stroking along Lindsey's cheek. "From the moment I threw you over my shoulder and carried you here. I bit you because I wanted you to be mine."

 

"I fought wanting you... Until you had me, and I realized how much I needed you. Needed to be yours. I wasted so much time..." He sighed, shifting forward to snuggle with his vampire.

 

"You weren't the only one who wasted time," Angel whispered, stroking and caressing his human's body under the spray. He kissed Lindsey's neck, nuzzling in close. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you home earlier, mo rúnsearc. That we were fighting each other for so long. But I love you and I won't let you go. I won't let you get taken away from me."

 

"Ever? No matter what?" Lindsey didn't know why he was being so clingy. So needy. So nervous. But he was and the only thing helping was Angel keeping hold of him.

 

" _Ever_ ," Angel promised. "You're mine. I love you."

 

Lindsey leaned up and kissed Angel quickly. "Thank you for that..." he whispered, then stepped under the spray to finish rinsing off. "What do you have planned for today?" he asked curiously. "Does Cordy or Wes need to see you? I'm assuming one of them contacted you; I could feel your amusement earlier...." He grinned at the vampire.

 

Angel smiled at his human in return. "Cordy was asking when I was going to bring my boyfriend out. She promises not to bite, as she's not the one with the 'grr' face and fangs."

 

Lindsey laughed at that before giving Angel a curious look. "She... she doesn't seem upset by you being with me... Is that because Wesley talked to her? I'd think she'd be more worried about warning you about me than convincing you she won't be upset...."

 

"I think it was probably a combination of him talking to her and having a chance to calm down after the initial surprise," Angel answered honestly. "When Wesley called me about the bond, he mentioned he knew I'd be a 'stubborn ass' and refuse to give you up. She's probably reached the same conclusion."

 

Lindsey snorted. "You have to be a stubborn ass if you hope to keep me in line..." He grinned unrepentantly. He knew he was more than most people could handle; and since Angel was literally handling him....

 

Angel kissed him. "I can handle you, mo rúnsearc." He slid his hands down to rest possessively on his human's hips.

 

Lindsey's sigh was almost a purr. "Yeah. You can. Very easily...." he agreed, pressing his hips forward in reaction to the possessive grip.

 

Angel nuzzled his neck and then kissed him there. "I love you. And I won't give you up for _anything_ ," he promised, sliding one hand behind Lindsey to possessively cup his backside.

 

"I love you too, Utselii..." Lindsey wrapped his arms around the vampire and held tight, shifting his head enough that Angel could reach his neck if he wanted.

 

Angel licked Lindsey's neck, kissing over the pulse point and along his throat, holding his human tightly and securely without holding on tight enough to cause any harm.

 

"If you want to go see them without me, I'll be okay..." Lindsey said hesitantly. He wasn't really keen on the idea of his Utselii being somewhere else without him, but he also knew that Cordelia might not want to see him immediately; that she'd want to see Angel apart from him, to make sure he hadn't done anything to bewitch the vampire.

 

"Is that what you want?" Angel asked. "Cordy specifically asked when I was bringing you, so as long as you're okay with it, I'd like to take you to them."

 

Lindsey blinked. "Does she really want to see me?" He was skeptical. "Or did she just say that because she thinks you won't come without me? I'm pretty sure Cordy didn't like me much; and with good reason..." he said, with a hint of chagrined sadness. "...I'll go if you want me to, but I can't help but think she'd be happier if you came alone so she could determine for herself that I've not done something to you...."

 

"We're a package deal now, Lindsey," Angel said softly. "Even if I see them now without you, I'm not going to keep seeing them alone. And the only reason I'll go on my own the first time is if you'd prefer to give them that temporary space. It's about what makes _you_ the most comfortable."

 

Lindsey swallowed and thought about it. It made him feel inordinately better about it all, the fact that Angel wanted to take him with him to see his friends. That he wasn't ashamed of him or hesitant about what they had at all. At the same time, he didn't want to pretend that he was the same as before; even the short time he'd been with his Utselii had changed him. He knew that he'd be deferring to Angel even on things that most people tended to just do without thinking about. And he knew Wesley and Cordelia would pick up on that. Would they assume it was because Lindsey had truly submitted to Angel and that was their relationship now? Or would they believe he had ulterior motives and was trying to trick them? And even if they didn't suspect him of anything, he'd done enough to the two of them without Angel even being involved that they had every reason to distrust and hate him for their own reasons. He wasn't ready to face them yet. Not really. Not until Angel had been able to talk to them face to face and let them see that Lindsey hadn't done anything; so that when they saw him, at least that wouldn't be hanging over his head, even if all his other past misdeeds were. "I don't think I'm ready to face them just yet..." he admitted, a shamed tone in his voice. He was being a coward and he shouldn't be, but.... He couldn't help it.

 

"That's absolutely fine, mo chroí." Angel kissed and nuzzled into his neck. "Don't ever feel worried or ashamed about telling me what would make you feel the most comfortable." He guided Lindsey out of the shower and began to carefully dry his human off, kissing and stroking as he went.

 

"I'll try, sir. I'm really used to... hiding things. _Especially_ my feelings..." Lindsey admitted softly, before continuing, "...Because they would use that against me if I didn't hide them. You aren't like them, though. I want to be honest with you about everything, so I'll try really hard...." he finished quietly.

 

"I won't use _anything_ against you, mo rúnsearc," Angel promised, kissing his human's neck. "I want you to be honest with me because I love you. Because I want what's best for you."

 

"I know, master..." Lindsey whispered, nuzzling against Angel himself, before slanting his head again and baring his neck.

 

Angel couldn't resist Lindsey's submission and he gently bit his human's neck, using vampire speed to get them into the bedroom, Lindsey on his back on the bed; Angel pinning him there.

 

Lindsey let out a tiny, breathless whine of, "...Master..." before opening his legs wide and wrapping his arms around the vampire, as if to hold him close and tight against his neck.

 

Angel was careful not to pin and hurt his human, but he leaned in close, starting to drink from Lindsey's neck.

 

Lindsey couldn't help but sigh happily, a deep, rumbling sigh from his chest and he squeezed the vampire before allowing his hands to wander over Angel's shoulders and back, his legs wrapping around his master’s legs.

 

Angel didn't drink much from his human, very careful not to take them to dangerous levels. When he pulled back, licking the wound closed, it was only to cut his own wrist and guide Lindsey's head to it, encouraging him to drink.

 

Lindsey latched onto his master's wrist and drank slowly, but steadily. He felt so good. Electrified. Like he could do anything! He was careful to pay attention to his Utselii, though... Watching for the sign he should stop feeding. His arms tightened a fraction more and his legs slid up Angel's body, until he was completely open and vulnerable to the vampire. He squirmed to feel his master rubbing against him.

 

Angel gently stroked Lindsey's face, pressed so close to his human that they were nearly tangled up together. "It's time to stop, mo chroí."

 

Lindsey immediately stopped drinking, swallowing what was in his mouth before pulling back. "Thank you, Utselii..." he whispered.

 

Angel kissed him. "I love you," he whispered, before beginning to kiss and caress down his human's chest and stomach.

 

"I love you too..." Lindsey answered in a shaky voice, letting his hands ghost over Angel's shoulders as the vampire began to explore him with his lips.

 

Angel grasped hold of Lindsey's hips possessively as he kissed, stroked and caressed over his human's body.

 

Lindsey whimpered as his master held him still, his grip as possessive as his kisses. "Master..." He whined softly in need.

 

"What do you need, mo rúnsearc?" Angel pressed gently, his lips moving against Lindsey's skin.

 

"You, master..." Lindsey whimpered. He didn't know exactly what he wanted Angel to do... he just knew he wanted to be owned.

 

"You have me," Angel whispered, letting his thumb ghost over Lindsey's lips, his other hand stroking down his human's thighs.

 

"Yours..." Lindsey whimpered, opening his mouth for the vampire and opening his legs wide so Angel could explore easier.

 

"For _always_ ," Angel promised. "The bond only made what was already there stronger, mo rúnsearc. I've _always_ wanted you." He stroked down along Lindsey's inner thighs.

 

"...I didn't realize I wanted to be yours..." Lindsey's breath caught in his throat. "...But my body knew." He let out a tiny, gasping breath and attempted to widen his legs even further, as if doing so would enable Angel to own him more completely.

 

Angel stroked and explored his human's body, kissing and stroking and caressing. Every time he did, he whispered, low and intense, " _Mine_."

 

Lindsey quivered under Angel's hands and mouth, his whimpers becoming needier the longer the vampire lavished attention on him. He began to rock his hips gently without thought, relying on his master to hold him still if needed.

 

"Mine." Angel whispered the word along Lindsey's skin, kissing along his thighs, nipping the skin gently there. "All of you...every part... _mine_."

 

"All of me... yours... Forever..." Lindsey whimpered, letting out a tiny sob and continuing to wriggle, pushing every part of himself toward or into the vampire.

 

Angel moved and adjusted his human, so he could give attention to all of Lindsey's body, kissing and stroking; nipping and caressing.

 

Lindsey felt himself flushing from arousal, along with the usual visual signs. He let out tiny, needy sobs. "Please, Master... Please... Yours… all of me yours..."

 

"What do you want, mo rúnsearc?" Angel whispered, kissing his way back up Lindsey's chest and neck.

 

Lindsey sobbed and shook his head frantically. He wanted to feel his master's mouth on and around him. He wanted to feel his master buried so deep, it felt they'd never separate. He wanted the vampire's tongue delving into him, to the point he couldn't breathe. He wanted Angel's gentle affection and he wanted his tough possession; making it clear who he belonged to and had to obey. In short, he had no clue what he specifically wanted or needed. He only knew he needed Angel to provide it. The confusion was clear.

 

Angel reached Lindsey's face and he kissed his human, deeply and intensely, his hands grasping hold of Lindsey's hips and stroking down his thighs.

 

Lindsey opened his mouth to his master, kept his legs open and tried to make it as easy as possible for the vampire to claim him in whatever way he chose; make it easier for Lindsey to submit.

 

Nipping gently at Lindsey's lips, Angel used some of what remained of the lube, pressing closer as he carefully pushed inside his human, stroking down his inner thighs.

 

Lindsey let out tiny gasps of pleasure as his master pushed into him. He greedily pushed closer to Angel, letting his tongue run playfully over the vampire's lips.

 

Angel began to move inside Lindsey, going a bit more firmly, as he pressed himself closer to his human, pinning Lindsey underneath him.

 

"...Yes...yours, master..." Lindsey said, breathless, as he moved to meet Angel's movements. "Please... hard... harder... Please...." he gasped against the vampire's mouth, kissing eagerly, inviting Angel to take possession of his mouth too.

 

Angel pressed in closer, deepening the kiss, gently nipping at his human's lips. He moved with harder, firmer strokes, gripping Lindsey's hips tightly and firmly.

 

Lindsey began to moan softly, not breaking the kiss, letting Angel muffle the sounds. The vampire's firm grip held him still. That plus the hard piston motion of his master caused him to quickly reach the edge.

 

Angel swallowed his human's sounds, moving a bit faster inside Lindsey. His fingers stroked gently over Lindsey's skin, even while he kept his grip firm and secure.

 

Lindsey began to let out breathless, tiny sobs as he moved closer and closer to his release. He squeezed his inner muscles, as if trying to hold his master inside of him, groaning as the action caused the vampire to rub against him in the most pleasurable way.

 

Angel adjusted his position slightly, his own release close to the edge. He pressed more firmly against Lindsey, from lips to legs, hands sliding down Lindsey's thighs.

 

The slight position change of his master caused the stroke to hit a spot in him that had, as of yet, not been touched by the vampire. Lindsey's eyes widened, then rolled back in his head as he let out a sharp, keening sound before his body began to spasm around the vampire and he saw white, then black, bathing the vampire's chest with his release.

 

Angel's grip on his human tightened as Lindsey released and his own followed shortly afterwards. He pulled back from the kiss, trailing his lips down Lindsey's throat.

 

Lindsey's breathing was ragged, and he kept his eyes closed for a moment until the lightheadedness eased. "...Yours..." he said faintly, squeezing sensitive and pleasantly sore muscles around the vampire to urge him not to withdraw. "... Completely..." he said, happily and wearily, before opening bleary eyes to watch his master.

 

" _Completely mine_ ," Angel whispered against his throat. " _For always_." He gently grazed his teeth over Lindsey's skin, staying inside his human.

 

Lindsey shivered at feeling the teeth, automatically baring his neck further in invitation. His master could drain him, and he wouldn't argue. He belonged to Angel, to do with as he pleased.

 

Angel didn't bite again, just gently nipping at his human's skin. While sharing blood made the bond stronger, he didn't want to endanger Lindsey. He kissed his human's throat and then his lips. "I love you, mo rúnsearc," he whispered.

 

"I love you, sir..." Lindsey smiled, then sighed happily. Glancing down, he grinned wider. "I'm swollen again...maybe you'll be able to read my mind if the bond gets even stronger!" He paused as he thought about that. "You might not like that..." he chuffed.

 

Angel stroked the side of his human's face. "I want to be close to you, mo rúnsearc. Reading your mind is something I would welcome being able to do."

 

"I think I'd like that too...would help me not hide things...." Lindsey admitted bashfully.

 

"And it would cause us to grow even closer together," Angel stated, kissing Lindsey's neck.

 

'I don't know how it'd be possible to be closer, but I want that..." Lindsey whispered.

 

Angel grasped Lindsey's hands, brushing his fingers over the ring his human wore. "I want you, mo rúnsearc," he whispered. "Need you. _Love_ you."

 

"I feel the same, master..." Lindsey smiled softly. "I'm lost without you."

 

Angel kissed him gently. "I think I'm going to have to clean you off again, mo rúnsearc."

 

Lindsey laughed softly. "Every time you clean me off, I end up needing you..." He blushed. "The bond is making me insatiable...."

 

"It hasn't been growing for long," Angel commented, stroking his human's cheek. "It's bound to be more intense at first." His hands ghosted over Lindsey's hips.

 

Lindsey growl-whined, leaning up and kissing the vampire hard before laying back again and rubbing his body against his master. "Intense is an understatement..." he muttered, his face flushed red. "...All ya have to do is rub me a few times and I forget whatever I was thinkin' and start thinkin' bout you buried in me...." His body gave away the truth in his words.

 

Angel gently kissed his neck, inhaling his human's scent. Letting it calm and settle him. "The same's true for me, mo rúnsearc. Except it's when you bare your throat to me that I come closest to losing control."

 

Lindsey smiled at that, an impish gleam in his eye, before he slowly bared and offered his neck to the vampire.

 

Angel growled, low and possessively, deep in his throat, and let his teeth graze over Lindsey's neck, kissing and then licking his pulse point, rubbing his hips.

 

Lindsey moaned, beginning to rock his hips in invitation to his master. "... Insatiable..." he mumbled, with a tiny laugh, but didn't stop his silent 'begging'.

 

Angel slid his hands down Lindsey's hips and over his thighs. He was still inside his human and let his hands possessively cup Lindsey's backside as he shifted, nuzzling his human's neck.

 

"...Please, master..." Lindsey did beg with words this time. "...Wear me out... make me feel you even when you aren't in me... mark every part of me yours..." he whispered, in a needy tone.

 

Angel pressed in closer and nearer to his human, kissing and nuzzling and gently nipping his neck. He let his hands gently stroke over Lindsey's bottom and thighs as he moved inside his human.

 

Lindsey writhed under the vampire's touch and it didn't take long for his release to hit again... but it _still_ wasn't enough. The bond was demanding and until _it_ was satisfied, Lindsey could only hold on for the ride and be grateful his master loved him; or it would have been a lot more painful and a lot less enjoyable.

 

Angel held Lindsey clasped to himself through both of their releases, kissing his neck and rubbing his hands over him. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling his human's neck.

 

"...Trust you..." Lindsey whispered, offering his neck, even as he began to rock against the vampire again, obviously ready for another round of action. And he blinked as he realized he was telling the complete truth. He did trust Angel. With everything he was and every part of him. For him, that was even more momentous than realizing he loved the vampire. He didn't trust easily; not even those he cared about and loved. But he trusted Angel.

 

Those words made Angel tighten his hold on his human and he kissed Lindsey's neck several times, hands roaming over his human's back and hips, before he bit.

 

Lindsey's whimpering sigh was happy as he felt the teeth biting into him. He immediately relaxed into the vampire's hold, enabling Angel to do whatever was needed to meet both their needs and keep them both safe, completely submitting.

 

Angel's lips moved over Lindsey's skin, kissing even as he bit; though he didn't drink. All he could smell and taste was his human. Everything about Lindsey surrounded him and drew him in. Love for Lindsey welled up inside and he pressed in closer and tighter...as if by doing so, he could enable those emotions to pass to his human through the bond.

 

Lindsey tightened his own hold on the vampire, wrapping his legs around his Utselii's waist and pressing himself as tightly to the older man as he could, tightening his muscles around him as tightly as he could as if he'd be capable of holding him in place. "...Yours, master..." He whimpered again, tears leaking from his eyes. "...Always yours...."

 

While he was biting his human, Angel couldn't respond with words. But he tightened his grip and he stroked with infinite gentleness over Lindsey's body, kissing where his lips rested.

 

By this point, Lindsey was just a bundle of nerves and need and it only took a few moments of gentle stroking- not even in places normally erogenous- for him to begin shuddering in release again. The bond was thrumming, almost as if it was alive in him; and the magic of the tattoos was reacting to it, warming and beginning to glow, even as his belly turned pink and warm. His whole body was warmer than normal. Moaning softly, he lay still for a few seconds as his body gathered its reserves and then he began moving against the vampire again, sweat slick and needy, the bond not letting him come down or relax until it was given what it wanted.

 

Angel gently pulled free of the bite and then kissed Lindsey, holding his human close and tight to himself. "I love you," he whispered, stroking his human's hair. He watched Lindsey carefully, waiting for his human's next release and his own, before pulling out.

 

Lindsey was a quivering, limp mess by the time his master finally pulled out. Whimpering at the 'loss' of the vampire being buried in him, he feebly reached toward Angel, too tired to actually try and hold the vampire in place, but reluctant to let him get out of touching range. He felt filled up to the brim; even without looking toward his middle, he knew he had to be at least a little swollen; that's what the bond liked... making him look like he was with child. He snorted faintly, chuckling softly as tears slid down his face. "...I... I think I might have missed some key side-effects when I was reading what to expect from the bonding ritual..." he admitted in chagrin. "I'm sorry master. I don't mind being wanton for you, but I don't want to irritate you by being so needy..." he admitted sadly, positive that even if Angel enjoyed what was happening, he couldn't be happy about the fact that Lindsey constantly needed him inside.

 

"You couldn't be too needy for me, mo rúnsearc," Angel whispered, kissing him thoroughly, licking and kissing away his tears. "But I don't want you hurting or uncomfortable. It's not just about sex, mo rúnsearc. You're exhausted. We need to take a break from me being inside you."

 

"...I know..." Lindsey admitted in a shaky voice, swallowing as he was so tired, he was close to actually crying, not just having tears escape his eyes. "...I know you're right, Utselii... the bond doesn't... doesn't care 'bout that. I feel achy when you aren't in me. Achy and needy and the longer you're out, the stronger it gets..." He didn't say that he thought it might become painful if they went too long between Angel claiming him. He continued, "I... it wasn't like that when we first did the ritual, but the further away from the ritual we get, the more it gets that way and I don't know why..." he whispered, a little bit scared, though he trusted Angel would take care of him. "I don't know why... what did I do wrong that it is getting more demanding and not less? I didn't see anything that said it'd be like this...."

 

Angel wrapped his arms around Lindsey, not pushing for any sexual contact...only to comfort and hold. "You didn't do anything wrong, mo rúnsearc," he murmured. "And maybe the bond doesn't care about pushing you to the point of exhaustion, but _I do_. I didn't perform the ritual so we could sleep together. I did it because I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached a state of true happiness with you." Stroking Lindsey's hair, he added, "And I would never have wanted to risk putting you in danger from the demon."

 

Lindsey relaxed into his master's arms, snuggling and letting himself rely on Angel to take care of him. "...I know, Utselii... you love me. I love you too. I just don't want to be a dis... disappointment..." he admitted hesitantly. It was hard to let the vampire see all his insecurities. He was afraid it would only show Angel that he'd made a mistake, choosing Lindsey.

 

"You aren't a disappointment." Angel kissed his head, inhaling his scent. "You could _never_ be a disappointment. But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to run you to the point of exhaustion. Not because you've failed me in some way, but because I _love_ you and I _need_ you."

 

"...Should I stop asking... begging you, really... even though it hurts when...?" Lindsey sniffled and shifted slightly. "...I can handle it being uncomfortable or even hurting for a little while. I'm used to pain.... If you think not waiting will hurt me, I trust you to take care of me and make the best decisions. 'Specially if I'm not able to think clear enough to make good ones..." he whispered. "...You're in charge... you control... I want to obey you. Should I stop asking?" His voice caught.

 

"No, mo chroí. Mo shíorghrá," Angel said gently. "You don't ever need to stop asking. Even if I make the decision that the time isn't right, you don't need to stop asking." He let his fingers stroke through Lindsey's hair. "I want you to be able to tell me how you feel and what you want," he whispered.

 

Lindsey sniffled, cuddling as close as possible. "Okay, Utselii. I'll keep telling you and trust that you'll know what's best for me..." he whispered. The caressing and gentle affection wasn't getting rid of the ache he felt in lower areas of his body, but it was doing a great deal to soothe his fears and insecurities and he was able to ignore the discomfort from the other. Angel was right. He was very tired. The bond was taking a lot out of him. He still felt warm in his belly and where the tattoos were. Gently taking one of the vampire's hands, Lindsey moved it to his stomach, curious if his master would be able to feel heat coming from him, since it felt so warm to him. Maybe it was all in his head.

 

Angel let his hand rest gently on Lindsey's stomach, stroking and massaging, even though that was all he did. "Your stomach feels very warm, mo shíorghrá. Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

 

"No, sir... wasn't sure it really was warm or if that was my imagination..." he admitted sheepishly. "...Think the bond is doing something still. The tattoos feel warm to me too...."

 

Angel gently rubbed his stomach. "If it starts hurting at all, I want you to tell me straight away," he said, already thinking about doing some research when Lindsey was asleep. Make sure his human wasn't in any danger.

 

"Yes, master..." Lindsey smiled crookedly, letting his head rest on the vampire's shoulder. The gentle rubbing and massaging eased him into sleep.

 

Angel pressed a kiss to his human's head and just held Lindsey close, inhaling his scent and watching his face.

 

Lindsey napped for a little over an hour, barely stirring at all. Part of that was his complete trust in Angel and the vampire protecting him, but a lot of it was just pure exhaustion from the bond drawing on his energy to grow and solidify. When he finally opened his eyes, he stretched like a cat, then wrinkled his nose. "I smell..." he complained. "...Why do I smell? How the heck am I smelling myself?" He blinked as he realized he didn't have any stronger body odor than normal, but his olfactory senses were off the charts.

 

Surprised, Angel looked down at Lindsey, stroking his human's hair. "You smell good to me, mo shíorghrá," he said honestly.

 

Lindsey blinked at that, glancing up at Angel skeptically. "I do?" He blushed. "...I smell sweaty...."

 

"Your scent calms and settles me. Makes me feel better," Angel said honestly.

 

"Really?" Lindsey couldn't help but smile, the knowledge that he did that for his master soothing and making him happy.

 

" _Really_ ," Angel promised. With a gentle, loving smile, he asked, "You haven't noticed that I keep sniffing you?"

 

Lindsey blushed. "...I thought you did that to see if I was 'ready' for you..." he admitted sheepishly.

 

"That does help with that too," Angel replied. "But I was absorbing your scent before we did the ritual."

 

Lindsey snuggled close. "I was kinda paying more attention to how sore my bottom was; and then how nice it felt for you to forgive me and hold me like I was important; and then on how much I wanted to belong to you and be marked and owned by you. I guess even though I noticed you smelling me, I never asked myself _why_ you were..." he admitted, with a hint of embarrassment.

 

Angel kissed his head, inhaling his human's scent once again. "You are important, mo shíorghrá," he whispered. "You have been for a _long_ time. Even before I brought you home, I could never have killed or even hurt you."

 

"Even after all the schemes and bad things I did... you could have killed me easily if you'd wanted to. I never noticed it. Was too caught up in my jealousy and anger. I can see it now. I really deserved you to be angry at me after what we did with the scroll. You could have hurt me a lot worse. Instead, you brought me home to you and... spanked me..." He blushed. "...And somehow pulled me closer to you...." He sounded a bit amazed at it. "...Knowing now that their plan succeeded... I'm grateful that you love me and wouldn't want to kill me. The plan was horrible.... Wish it _hadn't_ succeeded, to be honest. Although if it had failed, I might not have gotten out of Holland's office alive...."

 

Angel frowned, letting his fingers stroke gently through Lindsey's hair, as he realised...he'd never actually found out what his human had intended to do with the scroll. Worry stabbed at him, but he was calm when he asked, "What were you doing with that scroll, mo shíorghrá?"

 

"The senior partners wanted to corrupt you enough that, even if you didn't come work for them, you'd stop interfering in their plans." Lindsey spoke openly and honestly. It wasn't something Angel didn't already know. He paused as he realized the vampire might not have realized the depths that the firm would go to accomplish that, though; and he'd had a large part in what had occurred. Angel might be angry at him. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to continue, though his voice was a bit more hesitant, timid, as he admitted what had occurred. "They wanted to bring Darla back...use her to get you to stop fighting them..." He bit his lip.

 

"That's what you were using the scroll for?" Angel still kept his voice calm. He wasn't angry. At least not with Lindsey. He'd made mistakes just as much as his human had. He was more worried about Darla running loose. If she could get to Lindsey...his arms convulsively tightened around his human.

 

"Yessir... They brought her back as a human. I... They brought her back like she was before she was turned. When she was still sick. I think they expected you to turn her, to save her from having to die that way...." He swallowed again. He hadn't thought about what that meant for Darla. How cruel it would be to her. He felt shame that he'd ever considered helping with that plan a good idea.

 

"She's human?" That at least calmed Angel's fear that his sire would come after the human he loved...his _life partner_. Still.... "Do you know what the plan was after she was brought back? What they might try to do now?"

 

"...She was supposed to be brought back human. I haven't actually seen her. I just know Holland said we had succeeded because he was genuinely surprised I was tendering my resignation...." Lindsey said quietly. He thought for a moment on the other questions, wanting to give as helpful an answer as possible. "I know originally, they were going to make you aware of her being back; and aware that she was dying. They hoped that the bond you'd had with her at one time would influence you to try and help her... and then when you realized the only way to help her was to turn her, you'd either turn her and then withdraw and not fight them anymore because you'd have unleashed Darla on the world again... or you wouldn't and you'd withdraw because of guilt and sadness that she had to die so horribly. They wouldn't have let her get help, even if it was possible." Lindsey's shame grew as he thought about the plan he'd helped with. The shame was clear in his voice when he continued, "I'm not sure what they'll try to do, since you've got me and they'll assume you got the information out of me. They might just have another vampire turn her, though I'm not sure they'd bother, unless they had a way of controlling her and keeping her on their side...."

 

Angel slowly shook his head. He didn't ask Lindsey what Wolfram and Hart had been thinking; his human was as much a victim of the evil firm as anyone else. Even if he had done the wrong thing, he'd done the right thing as much. "They might not assume it makes a difference. They could still try and force me to turn her. Holland didn't or couldn't see how deep my feelings run for you. If they try anything involving her...at least I have some advance warning now."

 

Lindsey nodded mutely, before pulling away just enough to look up into Angel's eyes. "Are you mad at me? I know now, it was a really horrible idea and I'm sorry I did it!" he blurted in apology, his face full of shame and regret.

 

"No, mo shíorghrá." Angel's thumb stroked the side of his face. "There were a lot of mistakes made on both of our sides. You should have told me about Darla earlier. I know you didn't intentionally keep it from me... that a lot's happened since I brought you home... but you need to remember for next time. So, I'm going to put you over my knee. But I'm not angry with you. And I don't regret you."

 

Lindsey swallowed hard, relaxing at those words. "I'm sorry, Utselii... I shoulda told you immediately soon as I found out their plan had worked. Forgettin' is'n a good excuse...." he drawled unhappily. He blinked back tears. "...I love you, sir... don' wanna dis'poin' ya...."

 

Angel leaned in to kiss him. "You don't, mo shíorghrá," he whispered. "You couldn't disappointment me." He held Lindsey a bit longer, inhaling his human's scent, and then gently turned him over his knees.

 

Lindsey sniffled and immediately went limp over his master's knee. He'd failed to tell his Utselii something important, because he'd got so caught up in everything that he'd forgotten! He couldn't forget to tell Angel important things and if being punished would help him remember, then he was going to accept that punishment without any argument or fight at all. "I'm sorry, master..." he whispered sadly, reaching back with both hands so that the vampire could hold them in place behind his back (and lessen the possibility of him trying to cover his bottom as the spanking progressed).

 

"I love you, mo shíorghrá. I know you didn't deliberately hide this from me." Taking hold of his human's hands, Angel squeezed them gently, turning them over to kiss the palms, and then lifted his other hand, bringing it down in a light, stinging swat that he then repeated.

 

Lindsey took in a quick breath at the first swat but was quick to relax again as he realized that his master was starting out slow and gentle. He knew the possibility that Angel would begin swatting faster and harder was there; but at the moment, the sting was only moderately uncomfortable, and he was more than able to handle it. Tears still pooled in his eyes, though, the knowledge that he'd neglected to do something that Angel would have wanted him to do bothering him.

 

Angel kept the swats at the light, stinging force for a full circuit, down to Lindsey's thighs, and then he paused, beginning to rub his human's bottom. "It doesn't matter what you tell me, mo shíorghrá. It's not going to change how I feel about you."

 

"I... I know, Utselli... I just... I feel so guilty now. I didn't... didn't even think about what they were doing to Darla; and she wouldn't be a demon- she'd be mortal with a soul and... I knew all that and still helped them. And I should have remembered to tell you. I should have... and I'm just so sorry...." Lindsey sniffled again, swallowing hard.

 

"I know, mo shíorghrá." Angel began a second circuit of the light, stinging swats, completing it before he paused once again to rub. "I know you're sorry. I've forgiven you. Just like I forgave you for everything else when I brought you home."

 

"I want to be better, Utselii. Better than I was before you got me. I want to be a good person and make the right decisions... like I was trying to do before I started working for them." His voice caught, and he sniffled again, tears streaming down his face as he squeezed Angel's hand with his own. "I want to be good for you. Teach me how? Please, Utselii? Teach me how to be good again?"

 

" _Always_." Angel lifted Lindsey's hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to each. "But you're on the right track, mo shíorghrá." He began a third circuit of swats, going a fraction harder and faster. "You are doing the right thing."

 

Lindsey whimpered, both at the words telling him he was doing the right thing and at the increased sting. He stayed relaxed, but he didn't stop his body from the minute wriggles and jerks it made when his master's hand landed. The sting had turned into a constant throb. Lindsey welcomed it, though; he truly wanted to remember, and he wanted to be good, so if a sore backside helped with that, he wanted it. "I love you, Utselii..." He sniffled, letting out a tiny, choking breath.

 

Angel paused to begin rubbing once more, his other hand squeezing and stroking Lindsey's both. "I love you. I'm not angry with you and I'm not disappointed. I should have brought you home before now. But I promise I won't let you go again."

 

Lindsey clung to Angel's hand with his own, almost desperately. His guilty shame and need to feel like he'd been punished enough for his misdeeds, was hard to push down; and he wasn't able to. Not with the bond picking up on all his emotions and broadcasting them to the vampire. If his guilty shame was easily felt through the bond, so was his relief at hearing that Angel wasn't angry or disappointed; the relief that Angel wouldn't ever let him go. "...Yours, master... completely... " Lindsey whispered softly.

 

Angel leaned over and kissed the back of Lindsey's neck, then his shoulders, able to sense his human's emotions. He began to swat again, focusing more to Lindsey's sit spots and thighs. "You did the right thing at times as well, mo shíorghrá. Even if you did ignore your conscience at times."

 

Lindsey let out a tiny hiss as his master began to swat again. The constant, stinging throb was actually starting to hurt now and with the vampire focusing on his sit spots and thighs, Lindsey knew he'd have difficulty sitting without squirming later. That knowledge began to ease some of the guilt. His master was taking care of him and making sure he'd learn. Making sure he'd be able to be good because he'd _think_ next time and _not_ ignore his conscience. "Can't... can't ignore it anymore..." he said, in a shaky voice. "...If'n tells me I'm doin' wrong, gotta listen. Talk to you. Get help ta do the right thing..." he mumbled, before letting out a tiny, choked cry.

 

"Exactly, mo shíorghrá," Angel said, swatting a few more moments before he once again paused to rub, soothing the warmth he could feel coming from his human's bottom. "If you're not sure, you talk to your Utselii...your _master_."

 

"...Yessir..." Lindsey sniffled, letting out a tiny whimper. "...Talk to you..." he reiterated, more to remind himself of what he needed to do. "..Belon' ta you... you help me...."

 

"And I _always will_ ," Angel promised. "It doesn't matter what you've done in the past. Or even if you make any mistakes now. I'll always love you. Always forgive you."

 

A little more of Lindsey's guilt and shame eased at those words. Angel wouldn't be able to say that if he felt Lindsey was truly bad inside. So maybe, even though what he'd done was horrible, he could be forgiven and even if he couldn't undo what he'd done, he could do better in the future.

 

"I love you," Angel reiterated. "And I've got you now. Not _them_. _You're mine_. My life-mate." He said the words out loud. Indicated just how much Lindsey meant to him.

 

Lindsey's breath caught at the words and then he took a slow, deep breath. "...You've got me... I'm _yours_... you'll protect me from _them_... and you'll protect me from me..." He sniffled. "...You'll help me learn and be good... be _better_... and you'll _forgive_ me and _still_ love me no matter what cuz I'm _yours_... _your life_ _-_ _mate_..." He said the last hesitantly, as if testing it out. The spike of joy that went through the bond made it clear Angel had been right to tell him he felt that way.

 

" _No matter what_ ," Angel confirmed, kissing his hands, even as he still gently rubbed his human's bottom. "My life-mate. _Mine_. And no matter what, I won't stop loving you or wanting you."

 

"...Thank you, Utselii..." Lindsey whispered, tears still falling down his face, still lying limp and accepting over his master's knee. He was peaceful now; the guilt and shame having been eased both from the spanking and from his Utselii's words. He didn't feel as hopeless to make things right, he was hopeful he could. It let him forgive himself just a little; and those feelings were carried through the bond to the vampire.

 

Angel rubbed for a few more moments and then moved Lindsey into his arms on his lap, wrapping his human up in a tight embrace and kissing his neck.

 

Lindsey squirmed for a few seconds as he adjusted to sitting on his stinging bottom, but he quickly wrapped his arms around his master and snuggled close. He shifted his neck so the vampire could kiss and nuzzle, not really expecting him to bite or drink; Angel had made it clear he wasn't going to do anything if it would harm Lindsey. Still. It made him feel good, submitting in that way, even if the vampire didn't take advantage of it.

 

Angel nuzzled his human's neck, kissing repeatedly, his hands resting gently on Lindsey's back as he cuddled him tightly.

 

Lindsey sniffled a little bit, then took several deep breaths, memorizing his master's smell; just as Angel seemed to like to memorize his. He continued to snuggle, squirming every so often when he'd sat for too long on one stinging spot. Soon, though, he was faced with two conflicting needs. The first he wasn't surprised about. The bond had been urging him to submit to his Utselii and give himself up for Angel to claim every chance he was given. To feel the urge to arouse his master and then sit on his master's lap with the vampire buried deep in him? Wasn't a surprise.

 

What was a surprise was how famished he suddenly felt. It wasn't like he'd been starving himself. Angel had made certain that he'd eaten; and that he'd eaten a lot. So why was his stomach acting as if he had eaten nothing in the last week? "...Hungry, Utselii," he finally mumbled against Angel's chest. He knew it was something the vampire would want to know; plus, it wasn't like he'd be able to hide it anyway. His stomach was growling at him. Very loudly, He winced at the sound. "...Be quiet, you!" he muttered at his stomach.

 

Angel kissed his neck and then helped Lindsey to stand, standing up himself and then moving his human over his shoulder, carrying Lindsey to the kitchen with his hand resting possessively on his human's backside.

 

Lindsey let out a tiny yelp as his view shifted, then he laughed softly and proceeded to kiss the vampire's back as Angel carried him.

 

Angel didn't immediately put Lindsey down in the kitchen, keeping his human over his shoulder, one hand on his bottom, as he prepared food for him.

 

Lindsey didn't question his master's choice to keep hold of him. He didn't like being let go anyway, so he was perfectly happy with Angel being possessive and not letting him down.

 

Finishing preparing the food, Angel carried the plate and his human over to the table and sat, carefully depositing Lindsey onto his lap once more. Lips resting against his human's neck, kissing and nuzzling, Angel began to feed him.

 

Lindsey sighed in contentment, obediently eating what he was fed. At the same time, he made certain to leave his neck vulnerable to the vampire.

 

Angel's other arm wrapped possessively around Lindsey's waist as he continued feeding his human, still kissing and nuzzling into his neck, inhaling his human's scent.

 

Lindsey began making tiny, moaning, whimpering noises as Angel nuzzled against him. He continued to eat, obediently, but he couldn't help but squirm, rubbing his bottom into the vampire as the nuzzling aroused him and made it difficult to sit still.

 

Angel kissed over Lindsey's pulse point, whispering softly, "When you've finished eating, I'm going to carry you back into the bedroom, over my shoulder, pin you to the bed and kiss and stroke all over your body."

 

Lindsey groaned, feeling his body go hot and then he shivered. "Master..." he whimpered, before forcing himself to continue eating what Angel had given him. By this point, all he wanted was to be owned by his Utselli.

 

Angel kissed and nuzzled Lindsey's neck as he finished feeding his human and then, as promised, he stood up and moved Lindsey over his shoulder once more, pinning him with a possessive hand on his backside.

 

Lindsey whimpered again, trying not to squirm too much, since he was already aroused, and the way Angel was carrying him, he knew the vampire had to have noticed. He didn't want an 'accident' to occur.

 

Inside the bedroom, Angel carefully lowered Lindsey to the bed and, again as promised, pinned him there, beginning to kiss, caress and stroke all over his human's body.

 

Lindsey's whimpers and moans increased as the vampire lavished affectionate attention on him. They became more desperate as it became obvious that he truly was pinned. No amount of squirming moved a part of him away from, or closer to, his master's attentions. Angel focused where he felt needed attention. Lindsey was both highly aroused by this show of complete controlling dominance and distressed by it; he was aching in two very specific places that his master seemed content to ignore!

 

Careful not to hurt Lindsey, Angel kept his human well and truly pinned, kissing and stroking and caressing everywhere, letting his hands slide over Lindsey's hips.

 

Lindsey squirmed even more as his master's hands and mouth moved closer to areas where he felt most achy. He whimpered and whined and rocked gently back and forth.

 

Angel gently stroked and caressed, kissing and lightly scraping his teeth over Lindsey's skin. " _Mine_ ," he repeated, every so often.

 

"Yours, Utselii! Yours..." Lindsey all but sobbed as Angel continued 'torturing' him with the gentle exploration of hands and mouth. He shook his head back and forth. the only part of him that could freely move; his breathing frantic. "Please, Master... Please..." he begged.

 

Angel kissed and caressed a few moments more and then he reached for the bottle of lube, beginning to prepare himself to take his human.

 

Lindsey lay helpless, shivering and needy. He didn't know if he was still pinned or not. By this point, he wasn't moving anywhere that Angel didn't move him personally. He wanted to obey his master and the vampire hadn't told him he could move. He whimpered and whined in soft, sobbing spurts between breathing raggedly. "Master...please..." he whispered, even as he shook his head back and forth again.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck as he carefully pushed inside his human, nuzzling in close and then gently nipping and biting his skin.

 

Lindsey groaned as he felt his Utselii claim him, pushing in slowly. He let his legs widen to give the vampire room to move. "Please, Master." His begging sounded relieved now, but still needy.

 

As he gently kissed Lindsey's neck, Angel grasped his human's hips, holding him still and secure and possessively.

 

Lindsey moaned as he found himself unable to move or even squirm. He was completely at his master's mercy. "Please..." he whimpered.

 

Angel wasn't sure how well it would work, but he tried to open the link between them...to send his human feelings of love and reassurance through the bond.

 

Lindsey's eyes widened as he felt the impressions Angel was sending his way. He calmed slightly as the reassurance. Wanting Angel to know his sounds of distress weren't from fear but because of a very intense physical need, he took a deep breath and tried to open himself up, so Angel could feel what he felt.

 

Angel nuzzled in closer as Lindsey opened himself up, fingers stroking over his human's hips. He tried to send words through the link...to reiterate how much he loved Lindsey. _His life_ _-_ _mate_.

 

Lindsey relaxed further, making it easier for Angel to move his body as needed. He still was extremely achy in certain areas, but the frantic need he had for Angel to be rough...fast...hard was easing. If his master chose to go slow and gentle, he wouldn't be frantic. He'd enjoy what he was given.

 

They'd been doing this for a while since the ritual and Angel was determined to keep it slow and gentle; more about his human's pleasure than just sex. Even if that was what the bond was trying to force.

 

Lindsey finally calmed enough he could breathe and speak without panting. He squeezed around Angel tentatively, relaxing further still when he could feel the vampire situated deep in him and not going anywhere. He blinked tears from his eyes. "...Master?"

 

Angel carefully pulled his teeth free of Lindsey's neck, licking the wound closed, and shifted enough that they he could look into his human's eyes, nearly nose to nose with Lindsey. "Yes, mo shíorghrá? My life-mate?"

 

"...Thank you..." Lindsey whispered. "...For taking care of me and not letting the bond control me..." He blushed, blinking back more tears. "...Thank you for protecting me from my own weakness..." He swallowed hard before hiding his face against the vampire's shoulder and squeezing gently again to make sure his master was still in him.

 

"It isn't a weakness, mo shíorghrá," Angel whispered, gently kissing him. "The bond is hard to resist. I'm aware of that. But I don't want it to hurt you...even if it's just soreness rather than true pain."

 

"Yessir..." Lindsey glanced up again, a shy smile on his face. "Still... Thank you." He leaned up and gave Angel what could almost be termed a chaste kiss on the lips. Almost, because the devilish gleam in his eye made it a bit less than innocent. "...Master?"

 

Angel stroked his hand through Lindsey's hair. "Yes, life-mate?"

 

Lindsey leaned up and rubbed his nose against Angel's nose. "I don't mind being a teensy bit sore..." he whispered against the vampire's mouth. "...Just enough to think of you taking me when I walk, or sit would be enough..." His tone was far too innocent for the words. He kissed Angel again, slowly and a lot less innocently.

 

Angel deepened the kiss, nipping gently at Lindsey's lips as he shifted gently inside his human. His hands slid down Lindsey's sides, to his hips, stroking and rubbing.

 

Lindsey sighed softly, happily, at the gentle caressing. "Ego dilecto meo, et ille in mea..." Lindsey whispered against his vampire's lips, before moving in to kiss deeply again.

 

Angel responded to the kiss, returning it and deepening it, nuzzling in close again. "What does that mean, life-mate?" he asked softly.

 

"I am my lover's and he is mine..." Lindsey whispered against Angel's lips again, then returned to his kissing exploration of the vampire's mouth and hoping Angel didn't notice he was blushing.

 

Angel smiled at that against his human's lips, kissing and letting his hands ghost over Lindsey's hips, down his thighs. For all that he was being gentle, he was also being very possessive.

 

Lindsey had thought going slow would be agonizing when all he wanted was Angel to possess him quick and hard. The longer he experienced the gentleness of the vampire's touch, the better he liked it. The fact that Angel was making it entirely clear who owned him and who was in charge, despite being so gentle, made it even more appealing. Lindsey continued to kiss the vampire deeply, sucking on and licking Angel's lips until he finally got brave and slowly, in case he was being too forward, slipped his tongue into his master's mouth.

 

Angel didn't stop Lindsey, opening his mouth to allow his human access as he moved and shifted inside Lindsey, going slowly and gently, his hands roaming over his human's lower body.

 

Whimpering softly and feeling like he'd just been awarded a prize for good behavior, Lindsey began to explore with his tongue, moving just as slowly as Angel, taking his cues from the vampire. He breathed through his nose, but his breath caught as Angel's shifting and gentle movement rubbed just right and what felt like electricity shot through his entire body. He groaned into his vampire's mouth.

 

Angel quickly swallowed the sounds his human was making, pressing in close and gently nipping at Lindsey's lips. Once again, he opened himself up to his human through the bond...so he could share his emotions with his human.

 

Lindsey reciprocated, not hiding anything that he was feeling... Even if he didn't understand what his feelings meant at that moment.

 

It was easier to open himself up through the bond now that he'd already done it once. Angel nuzzled and nipped his human's lips, a low, possessive growl bubbling in his throat. As he felt Lindsey's emotions, he moved a fraction faster and a fraction harder inside.

 

Lindsey gasped and had to pull away from the kiss to breathe. "... _Yes_ , oh _please_..." He whined softly as his vampire continued to control everything while claiming him. Every other thrust, it felt like sparks were shooting through his entire body, originating from one tiny spot that his master hit again and again while moving inside him. He didn't know if it was possible to get any more owned, wanted, or loved... Or to want, love and need to submit. He left that hanging in the bond for Angel to feel as well.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck and then gently bit as he continued to move inside his human, claiming him, his feelings of love and ownership coming clear through their bond.

 

It caught Lindsey completely by surprise when he came. Tightening inside so that Angel could barely move, he began to quiver, his eyes rolling back in his head as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded through and out of his body.

 

Angel's own release followed soon after and he carefully settled on Lindsey, pressing their bodies close together, his teeth still in his life-mate's neck.

 

Lindsey slowly came to, feeling his Utselii still inside him, still biting him, still on top of him... everything felt right. Well. Most everything. "You're gonna need a shower too, cor meum. You lay right on the mess I made of myself..." Lindsey teased gently, all the love, devotion and affection he felt for Angel carrying through the link.

 

Angel smiled, gently moving his teeth out of Lindsey's neck. "We can shower together, life-mate."

 

Lindsey smiled back. "I'd like that..." he said quietly, sending another wave of love and affection through the bond.

 

Angel kissed him, deeply and thoroughly. "I love you." The feelings through the bond served to emphasise his words.

 

"I can feel that..." Lindsey smiled sweetly, sending another wave of love and affection toward his lover.

 

Angel smiled and kissed him. "So can I," he murmured against Lindsey's lips.

 

Lindsey kissed Angel again, more patient and settled this time, then rubbed noses with the vampire. "I guess this is where I admit it's a good thing you're in charge and handle me so well. I would have given in to the bond..." he said, embarrassed. "How come you can withstand it and I can't?"

 

Angel stroked the side of his human's face and leaned in close, nuzzling his neck. "I'm a vampire. I'm used to denying the instinct to feed...and it's easy to control myself around you. I love you. I don't want to cause you any harm."

 

Lindsey nodded. That made sense. "I've never had anyone protect me like you..." he said softly, snuggling close. "...Not since I was lil'."

 

Angel wrapped his arms a bit tighter around his human. "And I will _always_ protect you," he promised, kissing his neck.

 

Lindsey felt an overwhelming sense of belonging, as if his mind, heart and body were finally in sync. "I love you, master... Love and need you so much... Need you to live...."

 

"I need you, mo shíorghrá," Angel whispered. "I need you just as much as you need me. I felt it when I first brought you home, but that feeling is even stronger now."

 

Lindsey smiled. "Who'd thunk all that was needed for us to finally listen to our hearts was for you to decide ta spank me 'stead of hurtin' me like I d'served....?"

 

"You didn't deserve it, mo shíorghrá," Angel answered, stroking his life-mate's hair. "You made mistakes...but I think you were right. When you said our relationship had been building up to me owning you. Being your master...your Utselii."

 

"Don't know if I'd been strong 'nuff to leave them if you weren't my Utselii... my Master. The only way they'd leave me 'lone was if someone other 'n them had a stronger claim and control over me. Not after I stupidly signed that contract...." Lindsey nuzzled against the vampire, seeking the comfort and protection of his arms.

 

Angel tightened his embrace around his human, kissing Lindsey deeply and thoroughly. "I have you now," he whispered. "I told you when I brought you home that my claim was stronger than theirs. I think I've proved that."

 

Lindsey returned the kiss with a tiny sigh, pressing his forehead to Angel's. "You have proven it. Your claim was stronger- is stronger- and always _will_ be stronger. I'll _never_ be theirs again...."

 

"No. You're _mine_." Angel stroked down over his neck. "And I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that, my life-mate."

 

"I don't blame you. I fought you every chance I got, even though I wanted to work _with_ you. I was too proud to step back and let you be in charge and made it difficult for you to trust me. A bit sad, really; when deep down, I _wanted_ to let you be in charge of me. I wanted to follow you and obey you. I was just too scared... a coward... I needed you to give me no choice before I could give in to what I wanted..." Lindsey winced, remembering his failings.

 

"Wolfram and Hart had their claws too deep into you," Angel said softly. "I should have seen it the first time you worked with me to save those children. Should have gone with my instinct then." He kissed Lindsey again as he said softly, "I love you. I'm going to keep you safe. Keep you with me."

 

Lindsey smiled. He saw no reason to respond to that; he believed his Utselii fully. He kissed Angel back, thoroughly, although careful to not push. The bond always seemed to want him to push and Angel was being very careful of him and not allowing anything that might hurt him. The least he could do was attempt to not just let the bond control his every action. Even if it was difficult. "I... I hope the bond settles soon. I'd feel better if I knew my need for you was coming straight from me and not from it. I'm pretty sure the bond is just taking my natural feelings, instincts and desires and amplifying them; but I just want you to know it's all me when I jump on you and beg for you to own me....and you won't be able to know that till the bond settles." He sighed softly.

 

Angel gently stroked Lindsey's cheek. "I'll stay in control even when the bond takes you out of control, my life-mate," he promised. "The very last thing I want is to take you when it's not really you who wants that."

 

"I know..." Lindsey pressed his face into Angel's hand. "...I think it is me that wants it, though. Maybe not as...rough as the bond seems to want, but... I don't think that's all the bond either..." He blushed, not certain how to explain. Or if he even needed to. Angel seemed to understand him better than he understood himself sometimes.

 

Angel leaned in to kiss his head, inhaling Lindsey's scent. "I think the bond makes what's already there stronger. Which can be a bad thing, like with how exhausted you became as it made you keep pushing."

 

"Yeah...so you were strong for me... Are strong for me... To protect me from myself..." Lindsey whispered.

 

"To protect you with _everything_ I have," Angel whispered, nuzzling his cheek.

 

Lindsey nuzzled back. "... I'm trying not to push, Utselii. If I do...I'm not trying to take control..." he said apologetically.

 

"I know, mo shíorghrá," Angel replied. "And I can easily hold you and control you."

 

Lindsey shivered, snuggling close again. "...That makes me feel safe. And want you more..." He chuckled faintly. "...I like when you hold and control me...."

 

Angel wrapped his arms tightly around Lindsey. "I like when you submit to me and let me take care of you," he murmured.

 

Lindsey grinned at that. "...Mebbe you wanna take care of both of us?" He glanced down toward their torsos. He felt cold and sticky in some places where cold and sticky wasn't a good sensation.

 

Angel nodded. "Bath or shower?" As he spoke, he stood and lifted Lindsey up, draping his human over his shoulder.

 

Lindsey laughed softly at finding himself over Angel's shoulder again. Not that he could complain about the view; he grinned as he impishly let his hands run down and over Angel's back and flanks. "Do what you feel best, Utselii..." he murmured, pressing a kiss to the vampire's back wherever he could reach.

 

Angel's hand possessively cupped Lindsey's backside as he carried his human into the bathroom and began to run a bath, still holding Lindsey tightly and securely in place over his shoulder.

 

Lindsey purred as Angel held him so possessively, continuing to kiss the vampire's back with light touches of lip to skin, ghosting over the vampire so that Angel would feel it and maybe be distracted, but not hard enough to push for more.

 

Angel responded by gently squeezing his human's bottom and thighs, his grip secure and sure. Once the bath was full, he got in and carefully lowered both himself and Lindsey into the water, kissing his human's shoulders and down his arms to his hands, turning them over to kiss the palms.

 

Lindsey sighed happily as his master kissed him and showered affection on him. He was finding he liked the gentleness as much as being 'roughed up'. Maybe more.

 

Picking up the washcloth, Angel began to clean his human off, kissing all over his body, murmuring soft, loving words in both English and Gaelic.

 

Lindsey just hummed softly in response to the words he didn't understand and telling the vampire that he loved him and was completely his when Angel said something he _did_ understand. To his surprise, even when his master cleaned his more intimate areas, he didn't arouse; the bond seemingly happy with the emotional connections they were making and allowing him a moment of respite. He hid his face against Angel's neck and nuzzled, just enjoying the feeling of being taken care of and loved.

 

Angel set the washcloth to one side and wrapped his arms around Lindsey, stroking the back of his head and kissing it. He kissed his human's shoulder, stroking down his wet back.

 

"I'm afraid to be so happy..." Lindsey admitted with a sigh and nuzzled against Angel's chest, pressing kisses to it.

 

"Don't be afraid," Angel whispered, continuing to press loving kisses to his human's head and shoulders and as much of his back as he could reach. "I love you. I've got you."

 

Lindsey let his arms snake around Angel until he was hugging onto him tightly like a frightened child. "It's hard not to be. It's been so long since I've been happy like this. I can't help feeling like something will happen to take it away. 'Cuz I don't deserve it...."

 

Angel pulled him closer, hand cupping his human's backside possessively. "You deserve it, my life-mate," he whispered in Lindsey's ear, before kissing the lobe.

 

Lindsey shivered, tightening his grip and letting out a tiny whimper as his ear was kissed. He felt himself melting inside and even if Angel didn't think he was up to any high exertion activities, he found himself hoping that his master would continue the non-high exertion affection. "...Yours," he mumbled against his Utselii's chest.

 

Angel kissed Lindsey's other ear. " _Mine_ ," he affirmed, before kissing each of his human's shoulders and then his ears again.

 

Lindsey just melted under the vampire's attention, leaning into Angel and sighing softly with each kiss, almost pressing into the kisses with whatever body part the vampire was paying attention to. It was obvious he was soaking up the attention, his emotions calming and becoming content. It was also just as obvious that he was very tired; he just didn't want the attention to stop.

 

Angel carefully helped his human out of the bath, so he could begin drying Lindsey off, kissing his human gently and lovingly every so often.

 

For his part Lindsey held as still as possible, only moving when Angel directed him to do so. "...Wanna cuddle..." he admitted sheepishly. He'd enjoyed the gentle kissing and caressing.

 

Angel smiled at that and stroked his human's cheek. "I'll take you into the bedroom and we can stretch out on the bed, so I can cuddle you while you sleep," he said softly, before sweeping Lindsey up into his arms, putting action to words.

 

Lindsey let his head lay on Angel's shoulder as he was carried into the bedroom. As soon as the vampire had lay him down and then got in beside him, he rolled over, so he was flush against his master, snuggling close. "...Love you, Utselii..." he whispered, closing his eyes.

 

Angel wrapped his arms around Lindsey, kissing his cheek, shoulders, neck and ears. "I love you, my life-mate," he whispered, voice low and intense.

 

Feeling safe, secure and _loved_... it didn't take long for Lindsey to give in to his exhaustion and fall into a peaceful sleep.

 

Angel cuddled his human tightly to himself, inhaling Lindsey's scent and listening to him breathing. He was content just to hold onto his life-mate...content just to be with Lindsey.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
